El Resugir de los Clanes
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Kaguya, Hyuga. Clanes que dejaron marcada su huella en el mundo, clanes que lucharon sin descanso en una guerra sin fin, algunos de dichos clanes que terminaron extintos. El legado de esos clanes reside dentro de un niño, un niño del que residen las esperanzas y sueños de todo un mundo, un niño que traera la paz al mundo shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, lamento que este no sea el primer cap pero solamente voy a poner la idea y un tiempo despues el cap :3**

 **Veran en primer lugar, ser un Jinchuuriki cambia a la persona, porque el Bijuu y la persona están unidos.**

 **Esto se hace generalmente con una persona joven cuyas bobinas de Chakra / Tenketsus y centro de chakra todavía se están desarrollando.**

 **Esto asegura que el centro de chakra crecerá lo suficientemente grande como para manejar la fuga constante del Chakra del Bijuu y que las bobinas crecen lo suficiente como para distribuir cantidades tan grandes de chakra.**

 **Así que una persona que tiene un Bijuu en el, con el tiempo suficiente, obviamente, tiene un centro de Chakra más grande y bobinas de un ninja normal, o incluso de shinobis de Elite.**

 **También este cambio debe ser permanente, por lo que en casos como Kushina, donde se quita el Bijuu pero el anfitrión vive, entonces todavía tendrán las reservas extremadamente grandes por haber sostenido el Bijuu en ellos. Si bien esta que no podrán usar el chakra del Bijuu para "rellenar" sus reservas, así que tardan mucho más que otros en recuperar el chakra usado. De todos modos, ¿por qué dije todo eso?**

 **El enorme Chakra es permanente, dichos rasgos deben llevar a los hijos también tenerlos. Así que el centro de Chakra de Naruto y sus Tenketsus debían haber sido extremadamente grandes y fuertes incluso sin que él fuera el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi (Jodanse los que dicen que sin Kurama Naruto no es nada :v)**

 **Él tenía un Kage de padre (Minato)**

 **Una Uzumaki Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi como madre que a su vez tenia ascendencia Uchiha y Kaguya (En mi fic)**

 **Y (en mi fic) a Madara como abuelo de parte materna y a Hashirama junto con Mito de Tatarabuelos de parte paterna (Si, eso vuelve a Minato parte Uzumaki y Senju... pero no es hijo de Tsunade... es su sobrino, ya que seria hijo del hijo de Hashirama que se caso con una... hablare de su árbol genealogico despues)**

 **Así que... sí, eso solo debería darle reservas de nivel casi a la par de un kage como un bebé.**

 **Entonces sumamos a Kurama (kyuubi) a la ecuación y tienes un bebé extremadamente op.**

 **El crece.**

 **El centro de Chakra y las bobinas se hacen aún más grandes.**

 **Para el momento en que se graduó de la academia honestamente no creo que debería incluso llegar a cerca de incluso perder un cuarto de su chakra, incluso después de horas de usar el Sharingan o cualquier tecnica que use, y eso es solo en la primera parte.**

 **Hacia el siguiente tema. Naruto no seria sólo un Uzumaki, sino que es un Uchiha, Kaguya, Namikaze y Senju... (tambien tratare de meter los genes Hyuga :P)**

 **Todos esos son / eran grandes clanes.**

 **Clanes que puede / debe reconstruir.**

 **Le tomaria mucho tiempo para volver a llenar esos clanes.**

 **¡Demonios! Tardará un tiempo en volver a llenar uno.**

 **Ahora bien, si tenía algunas esposas, sería posible. Nada ridículo como él tener la mitad de la aldea para un harén, pero unos pocos kunoichi fuerte que no sólo puede patear el culo y ver su espalda, sino también proteger a los niños que puedan tener. Por no hablar de la adición de más personas se asegura de que al menos una persona siempre estará en casa para cuidar de los niños, ya sea Naruto o una de las esposas. Y en sinopsis, solo dire que Naruto tendra una linda hermana Naruko :3... y habra Fem!Kurama :3**

 **Bueno, con todo eso, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **El Resurgir**

El mundo Shinobi, un mundo lleno de combates y conflictos.

Hay muchos clanes a lo largo del mundo Shinobi, y habían varios clanes en especial que tenían algo muy especial.

Los Kaguya, quien solo pocos eran capaces de usar sus huesos como armas, controlándolos como quieran.

Los Uchiha, que son descendientes directos de Rikudo Sennin, con su poderoso Jutsu, el Sharingan.

Los Senju, con sus cuerpos poderosos y cuyo espécimen más poderoso era capaz de controlar la madera y los bosques a su antojo.

Los Uzumaki, con sus enormes reservas de Chakra y su enorme longevidad.

Todos ellos han sido clanes que han dejado su marca en el mundo… clanes con capacidades más allá que cualquier humano normal.

Y ahora… todos esos clanes, extintos casi en su mayoría estaban dentro de dos personas.

Dos personas, que tenían más poder del que creerían.

—Naruko-nee, ¡ya llegue!— llamo un pequeño rubio de unos 13 años, entrando a un destartalado y pequeño apartamento en el barrio rojo de Konoha.

El adolescente camino, pasándose por el suelo podrido de la casa en la que vivía.

Pero, por lo menos, no lo hacía solo—. ¡Onii-chaaaan~!— una aguda y suave voz grito antes de sentir como alguien caía en su espalda.

Naruto, riendo, la sintió apoyar su cabeza en su cabeza, la niña de 13 años en su espalda se miraba mucho más baja que él, con el mismo tono de cabello y los mismos ojos.

Esos dos niños eran Uzumaki Naruko y Uzumaki Naruto, los gemelos Uzumaki.

Hace 13 años, justo en el día en el que nacieron ambos, sucedió un terrible suceso, un enmascarado desato al Kyuubi, el más poderoso Bijuu, en la aldea.

El Kyuubi se encontraba sellado dentro de Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de ambos.

Seguidamente, su padre, Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, no podía sellar nuevamente al enorme zorro en su esposa, ya que ella de por si se encontraba moribunda.

Sin embargo, no tuvo otra opción que sellar al poderoso Bijuu dentro de sus dos hijas.

La mitad Yin, fue a Naruko.

La mitad Yang, fue a Naruto.

—Jejeje, ya basta nee-chan, me haces cosquillas— dijo Naruto mientras su hermana le limpiaba la mejilla, en la que una mancha roja se miraba.

—Te he dicho que cuando vayas de misión te trates de no manchar, ¿¡sabes lo fea que huele y se ve la ropa con sangre!?

—Ya, ya, las lavare y ya.

—Eso no es todo, ¡terminas manchando todo!— le regaño ella mientras Naruto miraba que donde piso se miraban las marcas de sangre.

El rubio se rasco la mejilla con esas marcas de bigotes de zorro, avergonzado por las palabras de su melliza.

Esta lo miro con un puchero antes de sonreírle divertida y volverse a lanzar a sus brazos.

Naruto era más alto que ella, casi 30 centímetros de diferencia, pero lejos de ser porque ella era enana, era por lo enorme que era Naruto.

Este le abrazo la espalda, mientras ella tenía que subir los brazos para abrazarle la espalda, llegando a enterrar su cara en el musculoso pecho de su hermano mayor por 2 minutos.

Este jugaba levemente con las coletas de su hermana, acariciando su cabello.

—La comida esta lista— dijo ella con la cara enterrada en su chaleco negro y naranja.

—No me importa— contesto simplemente.

—Tu estomago esta gruñendo.

—Que se vaya al diablo mi estomago. Quiero abrazar a mi adorable hermanita un poco más.

La niña, roja como el cabello de su madre, sintió el abrazo de su hermano aumentar, y avergonzada, devolvió nuevamente el abrazo.

—Te amo, Nee/Nii-chan— se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Minutos después, ambos estaban en la mesa. Naruto repartió la comida, que era una sopa de vegetales, algo de carne, pan y un poco de fruta.

Ambos no comían más que eso, a veces consiguiendo otras cosas.

Debido a ser los contenedores del Kyuubi, el trato que le daban a ambos no era el mejor, claro, no llegaban al abuso físico, pero el abuso psicológico y el rechazo en todo sentido era más importante.

Les negaban comida o algún tipo de bienes, Naruto era el que conseguía la comida, casándola o recolectándole en el bosque, incluso llegando a robarse el pan o mayormente, usaba un Henge y compraba la harina o el trigo y hacía el pan a mano.

Además de eso, él era quien preparaba la comida y siempre se encargaba de darle la mayor porción que pudiera a Naruko.

Ella era básicamente la más "mimada" de los dos, ya que Naruto siempre la cuidaba a como pudiera.

Sin embargo, a esta no le gustaba sentirse como una inútil.

Su hermano mayor iba a misiones dadas por algunos Yakuza y jefes del barrio rojo para conseguir dinero, era muchísimo menor que lo que conseguirían por misiones dadas por Shinobis.

Lo que le pagaban por una misión que fácilmente podía ser de Rango A era pagada por lo que valía una de Rango C, pero eso lo compensaba con terminar rápidamente esas misiones, tomando varias en un solo día.

Además de eso, el conseguía la comida y la preparaba, que no significaba que no supiera cocinar, y hacía mucho por ella.

Eso era debido a que Naruto era en definitiva el más fuerte.

Ambos tenían niveles enormes de Chakra, pero donde Naruko tenía el Chakra de por lo menos 4 Jounin Naruto tenía el Chakra de por lo menos 3 Kages.

Ambos tenían las mismas afinidades elementales, Katon, Fūton, Suiton y Raiton, faltándoles solo el Doton para controlar los 5 elementos.

Sin embargo, estaba en juego las características diferentes de cada uno.

Naruko tenía un control increíblemente bueno de su Chakra, podía usar perfectamente un Jutsu sin gastar Chakra de más, y prefería los Jutsus de Katon y Suiton, además de ser buena en Genjutsu y usar las cadenas de Chakra que su madre usaba antes.

Naruto tenía cantidades enormes de Chakra, tanto que era el que más lloraba de niño debido a que su Chakra incluso le hacía daño, no tenía un control tan bueno, pero eso era ayudado con que incluso un Jutsu como la bola de fuego se acrecentaban en poder cuando los usaba, pero él usaba Jutsus Fūton, Katon y Raiton, usando Suiton de vez en cuando.

Lo que les unía, era el Fūinjutsu, los usaban para todo, incluso arreglar muebles, almacenar comida, entre muchas otras cosas.

—Oi, oi, no escondas la comida, termínatela toda— le dijo Naruto a su hermana menor.

—Pe-Pero es por si tu o yo tenemos hambre— el rubio oculto una sonrisa, sabiendo que lo hacía por si él tenía hambre luego para que no tuviera que conseguir comida.

—Aun así, traje provisiones para semanas, hasta te traje un regalo, así que come— le regaño con una sonrisa, viendo su puchero apenas contenido.

El rubio le sonrió a su hermana con cariño—Hoy iré a una misión mañana, la paga será más grande que de costumbre, es de 800.000, ganaremos mucho dinero si…

—¡ÑHO!— grito la menor de repente, escandalizada—. La ultima vez que fuiste a una misión como esa terminaste con el brazo roto y la pierna fracturada.

—Pero ganamos 600.000 ryos que nos duraron para meses.

—Pe…Pero…— trato de decir la niña antes de que Naruto apareciese detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Tranquila Onee-chan, no es como si alguien pueda ganarle a tu Onii-chan ¿recuerdas?— le dijo, hablando con algo de burla.

—Solo… ten cuidado, por favor.

—Siempre lo tengo, sabiendo que tengo a alguien tan hermosa esperándome cuando vuelva.

La pequeña se sonrojo, antes de sonreír con amor y devolver el abrazo.

—Recuerda que hoy tendré un combate en el estadio, vuelvo en la tarde— le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, disfrutando del olor a lavanda en el cabello de su hermana.

—Oki~— dijo ella inocentemente.

—¿Vas a hacer un desastre en la aldea, no?

—Yep.

 **Una Hora Después.**

 **Con Naruto**

 _Era un día agradable, cálido y soleado en Konoha, y no había una sola nube en el cielo._

 _Era realmente el día perfecto para estar afuera, especialmente para todos los niños encerrados en casa._

 _Los grupos más jóvenes estaban en los patios de recreo, pateando pelota, jugando al escondite, a las escondidas, y todo tipo de diversión que normalmente harían en un día como aquel._

 _Literalmente era un caldero de la emoción en los parques._

— _¡Oye, Sakura! ¡Mira esto!— una chica de cabello rubio con una camisa naranja con el pelo recogido en un alto nudo exclamó mientras corría hacia su amiga, que estaba recogiendo flores en el claro del parque. La joven dirigida levantó la vista y vio a Ino detenerse y posar frente a ella—. ¿Qué piensas?_

 _Al ver que la gran flor morada se deslizaba en el cabello de su acompañante, Sakura sonrió y se puso de pie con emoción—. ¡Wow, Ino! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

— _Desde el bosque de allí— exclamó Ino mientras señalaba. Se cepilló el cabello hacia atrás en un intento de parecer más madura—. ¿No es bonito?_

— _¡Sí, lo es!_

 _Mientras los dos comparaban las colecciones de la flora que ya habían logrado recoger, repentinamente se encontraron con una gran conmoción en algún lugar cercano y levantaron la mirada para ver que todos los niños en el patio de recreo se escapaban de repente. Niños y niñas de todas las edades se revolcaron en el equipo en masa antes de desaparecer por la llanura, correr fuera del parque o de sus padres._

 _Las cosas pasaron rápidamente de excitadas a silenciosamente silenciosas después de eso, algo que dejó perplejas a las dos chicas en la hierba, ya que la visión de los niños que se marchaban de repente hizo que pareciera que estaban huyendo de algo aterrador._

 _Demonios, dejaron todo lo que tenían detrás; pelotas, juguetes y cosas en la caja de arena._

— _Oye, ¿qué está pasando?— Sakura preguntó, mirando alrededor preocupada._

 _Luego de unos segundos de rascarse la cabeza, los dos amigos vieron a un niño con cabello rubio aparecer en el patio vacío. Vistiendo una camisa blanca muy sucia y dañada con pantalones cortos, miró a los niños que se habían escapado confundidos antes de ver a Sakura e Ino. Luego corrió hacia ellos, las dos chicas retrocedieron un poco hasta que se detuvo frente a ellas y sonrió._

— _Oigan, ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?— preguntó el recién llegado con una sonrisa._

 _Sakura e Ino se miraron inseguras al principio. Pero después de unos segundos de deliberación, ambas miraron al extraño y sonrieron. Mirándolo por allí no parecía haber nada aterrador sobre este chico. Parecía muy amable con ellos, entonces ¿por qué todos los demás se escaparon? Sin embargo, esta pregunta siguió sin respuesta y las dos jóvenes se acercaron al sonriente niño con los brazos abiertos y sonrisas propias._

— _Claro— dijo Sakura, caminando hacia el extraño y tendiéndole las flores que todavía tenía en la mano—. Estamos tratando de encontrar tantos de estos como podamos._

 _Ino también se acercó a él y mostró la pieza en su cabello con una gran sonrisa—El que encuentra los más interesantes gana._

 _Naruto se rió un poco de su actividad y pasó a inspeccionar el grupo que la chica de cabello rosa le ofrecía—¿Buscar flores? Es un juego tonto._

 _La chica que agarraba la colección de margaritas y amapolas hinchó sus mejillas indignada—¡No, no lo es!_

 _Riendo emocionado, el rubio levantó un puño y les sonrió—¡Si es una competencia, entonces apuesto a que puedo encontrar la mejor!_

— _Eso si que ni— Ino respondió de inmediato mientras señalaba su pecho con su dedo pulgar—. ¡Apuesto a_ _que_ _puedo encontrar lo mejor antes_ _que alguno de ustedes_ _pueda! Mi familia es dueña de una florería y sabe todo sobre la vida vegetal, así que_ _sé_ _cuáles son las mejores flores._

—B _ien entonces— dijo Naruto con confianza mientras señalaba a los dos—. ¡Quien encuentre la mejor flor en los próximos cinco minutos gana!_

— ** _¡Está bien!—_** _ambas chicas dijeron al unísono. En un momento, el trío se separó y comenzó a vagar por el patio de recreo en busca de las llamativas plantas que podían encontrar._

 _Tenían que buscar alto y bajo si querían lo mejor, con Sakura yendo inmediatamente a un árbol de cerezos en flor e Ino retirándose a la base de un roble por unas campanas azules salvajes. Incluso Naruto tuvo su parte de diversión recogiendo margaritas del costado del arenero._

 _Desafortunadamente, antes de que su pequeño desafío pudiera obtener un verdadero ganador, Sakura, que estaba ocupada sacando flores de su árbol, fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban desde atrás, lo que la hizo mirar por encima del hombro._

 _Allí vio a su madre, una mujer alta con el pelo rubio dorado hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y túnicas blancas sonriéndole. Tomó a la chica suavemente de la mano y comenzó a alejarla del parque—Vamos cariño. Tu padre nos quiere en casa ahora._

— _P-Pero espera mamá, todavía no he terminado de jugar con mis amigos— exclamó la chica de cabello rosado en protesta, mirando al otro lado del parque para ver a Naruto mirándola con un puñado de hierba y crisantemos. También miró hacia el otro lado para ver a Ino conducida por su padre también, ambas chicas mirando hacia él confundidas._

 _Mebuki sonrió dulcemente a su hija—Puedes pasar tiempo con ellos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?— ella miró al joven que estaba parado junto al patio de recreo—. Estoy seguro de que estará aquí esperándote_

— _Umm… o-okey…— respondió Sakura, permitiendo que la llevaran._

 _Cuando volvió a mirar al chico confundido que acababa de conocer, lo saludó con la mano y él regresó el gesto después de un momento de pausa._

 _Parecía no saber lo que estaba pasando o por qué la llevaban tan de repente, pero después de unos segundos de ver a las chicas irse con sus padres, miró hacia otro lado, estando un poco triste. La chica de cabello rosado miró hacia atrás con preocupación—É-Él ni siquiera me dijo su nombre_

 _Para Naruto, era algo regular ver a los niños huir de él o ser arrastrados por sus padres, pero por alguna razón no tenía idea de por qué. ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Estaba asustando? ¿Era horrible? ¿Era él una mala persona? Para un niño de solo ocho años e increíblemente impresionable, ciertamente parecía ser así. ¿Qué más se suponía que debía pensar?_

 _Había escuchado los susurros de la gente, visto sus miradas y visto cómo los aldeanos actuaban a su alrededor. Siempre lo alejaban, lo ignoraban o lo miraban desdeñosamente… sin contar las agresiones físicas_

 _Estos fueron en su mayoría los padres y los adultos. Los niños naturalmente seguían lo que sus padres les decían y huían de él ... la mayoría del tiempo. Aquellas que fueron la excepción, los que no lo conocieron, siempre fueron amables con él la primera vez. Pero luego, cuando fue a verlos nuevamente para jugar, o escaparon, se escondieron o lo ignoraron._

 _Tal vez las dos chicas agradables que conoció hoy terminarían así mañana. Quizás no lo harían. No estaba seguro, pero todavía era una idea muy inquietante._

 _Al ver a un par de amigos más potenciales ser arrastrados lejos de él, Naruto miró al suelo decepcionado. Dejó caer las flores que llevaba y se metió las manos en los bolsillos con desdén, dando patadas a la tierra antes de seguir el camino fuera del parque._

 _Como ya no había nadie aquí, ¿qué sentido tenía estar allí también?_

 _Después de todo, tenía que regresar a cuidar a su hermana menor._

Despertándose lentamente, Naruto agito la cabeza ante ese sueño, que más que nada era un simple recuerdo.

Todavía era muy temprano, recién comenzando la mañana…

Otra noche pacífica y otro hermoso amanecer; un evento predeterminado que les decía a todos en todo el país que todo estaba bien con el mundo.

Los rayos de luz de la bola dorada que atravesaba el cielo se filtraron hacia el paisaje, iluminando cada rincón y llenando cada sombra.

Al ascender sobre las onduladas laderas y los bosques, su magnífico esmalte llegó pronto a _Konohagakure no Sato_ , que recibió su calidez con una brisa de bienvenida y el brillo del dulce rocío acumulado a partir de la noche anterior.

La mezcla de la naturaleza con el asentamiento humano, así como la maravilla hecha por el hombre conocida como el _Monumento Hokage,_ sentado cómodamente en el fondo, hizo que la imagen brillante de la impecabilidad fuera un espectáculo para la vista.

Era como si alguien hubiera pintado a toda velocidad el pueblo entero basándose en sus propios pensamientos acerca de cómo era el lugar más tranquilo del mundo, como cada hora que pasaba despierto. Si no estuviera ondeando la bandera de un pueblo militarista o estuviera plagado de una historia tan cuestionable, habría sido un paraíso.

Sin embargo, para las personas que vivían dentro de sus paredes, _era solo su hogar._

Esto fue precisamente lo que atravesó la mente de un comerciante particular mientras se preparaba para abrir las puertas de su negocio a la población. Inmediatamente después de empujar hacia arriba la puerta enrollable de su tienda de artículos generales, estiró su espalda y saludó al sol con un bostezo satisfecho. Salió a la calle con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso fue hasta que se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el frente de su tienda que le había sido transmitido por su padre y el padre antes que él. Un grito escapó de sus labios y saltó más lejos en el medio del camino.

—¿Qué ... qué? ¡¿Qué demonios ?!

Fue horrible. Su tienda estaba cubierta de pinturas de varios símbolos, palabras que nunca deberían ser pronunciadas en público e imágenes que eran demasiado abstractas para ser delineadas o demasiado impactantes para siquiera hablar. No solo eso, sino que el edificio del pobre vendedor no fue el único que fue golpeado por la vorágine de trabajos de pintura.

De izquierda a derecha arriba y abajo del vecindario, todos los techos, paredes, puertas, ventanas y vallas a la vista estaban cubiertos por el arte callejero atroz. Ni siquiera era el buen tipo de arte urbano; era el terrible "graffiti", mierda de un solo color, pérdida de tiempo que se podía encontrar en cualquier lugar en cualquier signo y había un montón de mierda a la vista.

Parecía que alguien acababa de hacerlo sobre la marcha porque seguro que no se hizo con detenimiento durante toda la noche, pero ese no era el principal problema en este momento. Casi todos los que estaban despiertos en este momento y en el exterior miraban con mortificación a su alguna vez glamoroso suburbio.

—¿Que es esto?

—Que terrible.

—¡Vergonzoso!

—¡Está en todas partes, cariño! ¡Mira! ¡Incluso en la ropa en el tendedero!

—¿Quien hizo esto?

A medida que las preguntas y exclamaciones comenzaron a filtrarse de cada lugareño y tendero presente, la risa bulliciosa de repente llenó el aire y forzó a todos los vecinos a acercar la cabeza hacia un paso elevado cercano.

Allí, de pie sobre un grupo de tuberías de drenaje a horcajadas sobre la brecha, la culpable del crimen antes mencionado estaba parada sobre la multitud de abajo con los brazos orgullosamente doblados, un balde a los pies y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Vestida con una chaqueta naranja con mangas cortas azules con una flecha naranja en cada manga, pantalones cortos de color negro y un par de gafas de esquí abofeteadas sobre su cabeza, la amenaza de cabello rubio conocida en todo el pueblo como Naruko Uzumaki proyectaba su ominosa sombra sobre el sol golpeando su espalda, iluminándola como una heroína bajo el foco.

La sonrisa de su hermana apareció a la vista una vez que todos los ojos se posaron en él.

—¡Eso es! ¡Fui yo!— la chica con cabello rubio en coletas exclamó—. ¡Uzumaki Naruko a su servicio! Recuerda bien ese nombre ... ¡porque algún día seré la Hokage!

Con ese anuncio hecho, no perdió tiempo en hacer su escapada y se fue por la calle a toda velocidad, saltando desde la azotea a la azotea.

—¡Vuelve aquí!

—¡Maldición! ¡Era _**ella**_ otra vez!

Para una estudiante de academia de trece años, su hermana era muy rápida.

Los aldeanos no podían hacer otra cosa que intentar dar caza, señalar con el dedo y arrojar maldiciones sobre la chica rubia mientras abandonaba las instalaciones con pies fieros más que un gato que corría despavorido de una manguera de jardín. En cuestión de segundos se perdió de vista, dejando atrás un rastro de atrocidades y los enojados dueños de tiendas.

El dueño de la tienda general gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, ahora de pie entre una multitud de aldeanos que también habían sido atacados por la pequeña amenaza—Que fastidio. Ha hecho un gran desastre.

El hombre a su lado asintió con la cabeza—Incluso si queremos presentar una queja, él no tienen padres a los que podamos regañar.

—¿Qué haremos?— otro aldeano preocupado preguntó, una mujer que apareció con el resto de la multitud sosteniendo su kimono de verano, ahora cubierto con pintura de color que leía el nombre de la perpetradora—¿Quién va a pagar por todo esto?

Para cuando las cosas desagradables comenzaron a alejarse de los objetivos para ese día, Naruto ya se había ido y corría por un camino aleatorio a muchas cuadras de distancia, siguiendo la firma de Chakra de su hermana menor.

Misma quien seguía sonriendo pícaramente de oreja a oreja y riendo sin parar, completamente satisfecha de lo que había logrado en una media hora.

Si Naruko fuera un perro o perra, entonces sera correcto haber dicho que toda esa área era _su_ territorio.

—Esa chica— dijo Naruto, riendo a carcajadas mientras el cubo de pintura que traía detrás de ella se sacudía con el viento, regando más pintura—Naruko: quinientos. Idiotas de la aldea: cero— el solo pudo reír, antes de ver a su hermana.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que se había alejado lo suficiente de la zona de peligro, Naruko permitió que su velocidad disminuyera hasta trotar antes de caer en una zancada cómoda.

Vadeó con la satisfacción de ver todas las reacciones de los aldeanos a su último delito y se bañó en el resplandor crepuscular. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por un suburbio tranquilo fuera del alcance de cualquiera que estuviera destinado a vengarse de ella, se detuvo cuando escuchó una llamada familiar desde la cercanía.

—¡Me voy de mamá!

Mientras observaba cómo los entrenamientos se detuvieron mientras sus pies se detenían, Naruko vio que se abría la puerta de una de las casas cercanas y que se le acababa un niño de su edad, seguido poco después por quien creía que era su hermano menor y su madre.

El padre impidió que el más joven de los dos saliera corriendo prematuramente sosteniendo dos cajas de bento, todas cuidadosamente envueltas y listas para ellos. Era una comida casera que solo un miembro cariñoso de la familia podía preparar para sus hijos.

—Espera, cariño. Has olvidado algo— exclamó la madre con humor en su voz.

El chico más viejo patinó torpemente y corrió hacia atrás, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado—¡Ups! ¡Lo siento, mamá!— el joven se rió, quitándole la caja cuando la bajaron—. ¿Qué hiciste para nosotros hoy?

—¿Nos hiciste tayotaki?—el hermano menor preguntó con entusiasmo mientras enfrentaba a su hermano mayor de una manera lúdica—. ¿Son tayotaki?— alzaron la vista para ver a su madre radiante hacia ellos.

—Por supuesto. Hice mucho

— **_¡Sí!—_** Ambos vitorearon emocionados, luego de lo cual salieron corriendo con sus cajas bento sostenidas sobre sus cabezas, como si fueran trofeos ganados en competencia y necesitaran ser elevados. Celebraron su camino por la calle, mirando hacia atrás para ver a su madre saludándoles.

—Tengan cuidado, ustedes dos— les gritó.

—¡Lo haremos, mamá!— el hermano mayor declaro.

—¡Los amamos!

La expresión de Naruto se hundió cuando vio a los dos hermanos que se dirigían hacia ellos mientras su madre los despedía de las puertas de su casa.

Después de unos segundos de mirar y ver a los padres volver a entrar, al tropezar con el recuerdo del vínculo cálido, vieron que compartían en familia a los Jinchuriki, luego volvieron su mirada al camino que tenía delante y siguió caminando. Con la cabeza y el espíritu en un punto extremadamente bajo, comenzó a arrastrar los pies hacia donde quisiera ir.

¿Dónde? Bueno ... esa era una pregunta que realmente le gustaría responder.

Obviamente, nadie lo estaba esperando en casa. Nadie lo estaba esperando en ninguna parte.

—Me tienes a mi tonta, y deberías dejar de hablar en voz alta— dijo Naruto de repente, sorprendiéndola al alzarla como princesa y comenzar a saltar

Después de mucho saltar, llego a una tranquila calle secundaria, donde pudieron obtener una gran vista de todo el monumento en el horizonte.

Naruko apretó los dientes y dejó caer la lata de pintura que llevaba. El amarillo salpicó el suelo mientras señalaba las expresiones vacías de las cuatro caras históricas que vigilaban a toda la comunidad.

—¿Qué estás mirando, eh?— gritó Naruko, ignorando las miradas asustadas de un par de aldeanos cercanos, saltando de los brazos de su hermano mayor—. ¿Crees que me molesta? ¡No tener padres ! ¿¡Ser la paría de esta aldea con mi hermano!? ¿¡Qué mierda les hemos hecho!?

Frotando sus ojos contra su brazo vigorosamente para deshacerse de las lágrimas que probablemente estaba reteniendo, luego trajo su puño y lo golpeó hacia el monumento.

Naruto suspiro, conociendo como se ponía ella al ver a una familia así.

—¡Sólo espera! ¡ME convertiré en Hokage algún día! ¡Y cuando me vuelva Hokage y todo el mundo me ha reconocido como la Kunoichi numero uno en este pueblo, voy a tener mi cara grabada justo al lado del resto de sus feas caras!— gritó Naruko, su voz recorriendo el vecindario y asustando a algunos pájaros de sus perchas—. ¡Y créanme cuando digo esto, mi cara se verá mil veces mejor que todas las suyas combinadas!— una vez que sus palabras hicieron eco en el silencio, lanzó varias bocanadas de aire antes de enderezar su postura y cambiar su expresión.

Desde el punto de vista de un espectador, se veía especialmente dolida de su estallido.

—Oi, Onee-chan— Naruto le llamo de repente, haciendo que la de coletas se girase.

CHU~

La Ojiazul abrió con sorpresa los ojos al sentir los labios de su hermano mayor sobre los suyos, en un pequeño, casto y puro beso sin querer ir más allá.

Un segundo después, se separo de ella.

—Acuérdate de mi cuando te vuelvas la más linda y fuerte Hokage.

Y sin decir nada más, solo desapareció en un torbellino de hojas

 **Dos Horas Después.**

Naruto caminaba por el barrio rojo, viendo las destartaladas casas en las que todos vivían.

A diferencia del resto de Konoha, los del barrio rojo eran neutrales con ellos, eran los únicos que les vendían cosas cuando normalmente ni siquiera les daba algún producto, por muy menor que fuese.

Llego a una especie de casino, que parecía el único edificio con sanidad en el barrio rojo.

Ignorando las provocaciones de las "empleadas" del lugar, camino hasta llegar a la oficina del lugar, viendo a un hombre mayor de cabello negro firmando unos papales—Naruto— le dijo secamente.

—Tadashi— devolvió él, cruzado de brazos—. ¿Qué necesitas?— le pregunto mirando la habitación prácticamente oscura.

—Son dos misiones en si, una es neutralizar un cargamento de esclavos de Kiri a Nami, la segunda es conseguir información de un tipo llamado Gatō, el parasito bastardo a estado robándole ganancias a Hi no Kuni— dijo el hombre mayor mostrándole unos papeles con la mencionada información.

Naruto los miro un segundo, antes de ver a Tadashi, sus ojos normalmente azules estaban rojos con unas tomoes alrededor de la pupila—¿Sin sobrevivientes?

—Ni un solo.

….

 **Frontera entre Nami y Hi no Kuni.**

Naruto caminaba directo a Nami no Kuni, teniendo en sus hombros cubriendo su cuerpo.

Miro desde la distancia una caravana con una jaula en la que se encontraban un grupo de esclavos. Agudizo sus sentidos para oír su charla—¡Oi, apurémonos de una vez! Escuche que Gatō nos dará un par de putas si llegamos pronto.

Con un resoplido despreciativo, Naruto saco de un sello en su muñeca un arco simple de color blanco, con la cuerda roja.

Tensando la cuerda, le apunto al que dijo aquello.

Antes de sacar una flecha, un hueso blanco afilado salió de su palma, y sus ojos rojos apuntaron antes de soltar la flecha.

El tipo que antes dijo aquello bajo su mirada.

Sus compañeros lo imitaron y no pudieron creer lo que vieron. Ahí en su estomago había una extraña barra blanca que lo atravesaba de lado a lado y que ante sus ojos fue retirada lentamente abriendo toda su barriga dejando que su estomago y demás órganos salieran por la herida.

Fue entonces cuando se fijaron en el niño que les apuntaba en la distancia y que en un remolino de hojas apareció delante de ellos.

Con un grito furioso, todos los mercenarios se lanzaron contra él.

No tuvieron ninguna posibilidad.

Naruto esquivo al primero y la aplasto la rodilla con una poderosa patada que lo dejo inmovilizado en el suelo.

A continuación, recibió uno a uno a sus contrincantes a los que despacho sin demasiado esfuerzo, usaba su brazo izquierdo siempre adelantado para golpear o desviar los ataques gracias a que estaba reforzado con Chakra y cuando los hacia pasar por los lados el remataba a los atacantes con patadas y puñetazos.

Se podía oír el sonido de huesos al romperse y se podía sentir la muerte ir adueñándose de algunos poco a poco.

No golpeaba solamente a matar ya que a algunos los golpeaba con la intención de hacer un inmenso daño para que fueran mas tarde interrogados acerca de todos sus contratistas y saber donde solían operar.

Por supuesto Naruto no uso una vez más su técnica anterior porque entonces nadie habría sobrevivido y el quería supervivientes ya que iba a hacerles sentir un infierno enorme.

Unos minutos después, el rubio había usado unos cuantos Genjutsus para interrogar a los mercenarios que habían mandado.

Limpiándose la sangre de los brazos, saco otro hueso afilado de su mano, y se acerco a la jaula en la que los esclavos estaban.

Ignorando los gritos de suplica de los esclavos, uso el hueso para romper el candado.

Cuando lo hizo, todos estaban asustados… antes de oír sus palabras.

—Largo— les dijo secamente, todos lo miraron sin entender—. Vine a matar a los mercenarios, pero me dijeron que sin sobrevivientes, así que o se largan o termino el trabajo— dijo cruzado de brazos, que más que nada era simple actuación para que se fueran.

Todos salieron gritando, excepto una mujer en un rincón.

Naruto la vio, confundido.

Cabello pelirrojo anaranjado, vestía los harapos de un vestido azul, estaba en posición fetal contra la pared por lo que no podía ver su cara.

Por su débil respiración, suponía que estaba dormida.

Naruto miro a su alrededor… nervioso… trago saliva levemente antes de tocar a la mujer del hombre y moverla para ver su cara.

 _¡Dios!_

Naruto admitía que era una mujer linda, no tanto como lo era Naruko para él pero igualmente era bellísima… pero había dos cosas que restaban esa belleza.

La primera, la cicatriz que le surcaba la mejilla derecha.

La segunda… esas puntadas en su ojo derecho.

Sus ojos rojos brillaron con fuerza, mirándola más a fondo.

 _Santo dios, ¿Quién carajos le arrancaría el ojo?... Diablos, Naruko es la medico de ambos… se dar primeros auxilios pero… a la mierda debo tratar._

Naruto, aun más nervioso que antes, saco un senbon de un sello de almacenamiento personal, cortando con milimétrico cuidado.

Al desatarlos todos, ignoro el escalofrió que le paso por los brazos al oír el húmedo sonido que hizo su parpado al abrirse.

Después de matar a tanta gente, tuvo el estomago para ver como el ojo de la pelirroja ya estaba, solo una cuenca vacía y negra.

 _Chakra Yang, no me falles ahora._

Al tener la mitad Yang del Kyuubi, Naruto tendía a producir más Chakra Yang que Yin, siendo lo contrario con su hermana, y era capaz de controlar el elemento con cierta facilidad, usándolo de manera más pura que otros.

Gastando muchísimo Chakra, era capaz de regenerar extremidades menores de algunas personas, como dedos u orejas o, en este caso, un ojo. Normalmente lo usaba en si mismo pasivamente, acelerando su regeneración, no lo usaba casi nunca en nadie.

—Mejor intentar que lamentar— se dijo así mismo antes de poner su mano en el ojo de ella.

Con un suspiro, dejo que su mano fuera cubierta por un brillo.

Y concentrando todo su Chakra, vio como un ojo nuevo se formo al disiparse el brillo.

—Oi, chica ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le pregunto Naruto al verla despertar lentamente.

—M-Mei.

Naruto parpadeo, sorprendido—Mei, ¿Cómo la antigua líder de la rebelión de Kiri?

—S-Si.

—…Mierda… Mierda enserio.


	3. Unión

**Para Jenko J. Jenkins 99, wakala, ni en 100 años pondre a SasUKE con Naruko-chan v:{, deberas esperar para sber porque v:**

 **Para** **og095533, te he fallado anakin v":**

 **Para xirons20, te he fallado anakin :"v x2**

 **Para NarutoUchiha00, yep, yep y yep**

 **Para , si a todo, y prontamente actualizare True y false v:**

 **Para Zafir09, ya veremos como avanza el fic :D**

 **Para javierdiaznavia, okey v:**

 **Para blacknigthwalker, actualize :'D**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, me alegra que te gustara :D**

 **Para trollmemex, te falle anakin x3 :'(**

 **Para yahikopainakatsuki300, okey :D**

 **Para Son Dexex, me alegra que mis historias te gusten, y fem para todas, excepto para Sasuke, pero la que si habra sera Oc hermana de el 7u7**

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

 **Unión**

* * *

Naruto trago levemente mientras se concentraba para curar a Mei. Quien, nerviosa, se dejaba sanar por él.

—Así que…— comenzó el Uzumaki, sin saber que decir—. ¿Cómo… como terminaste aquí?— pregunto mientras trataba de no mirarla a los ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedo quieta, callada. Casi temerosa.

—Tengo entendido de que eras la líder de la resistencia— ella simplemente bajo la mirada al oír eso, pero no dijo nada—…Mira… no puedo ayudarte sino me dejas… ¿Qué te paso, Mei Terumi?

—Me… vendieron— murmuro ella, y de no ser por el oído refinado de Naruto, no podría haberla oído, viéndola temblar al decir eso. Tenía la voz increíblemente rasposa y sonaba herida.

—…¿Los de la resistencia… o te atraparon?— pregunto después de varios minutos de silencio.

—…Ambos… la mayoría de mujeres y niños con Kekkei Genkai fueron vendidos como esclavos.

—…¿Quién te vendió?— cuestiono de nuevo, y Mei simplemente callo de nuevo—…supongo que no podrás, _o queras,_ regresar a Kiri— le dijo mientras la pelirroja solo desviaba la mirada—. Maldita sea… y lo peor es que me tengo que regresar a Konoha por una pelea.

Ese, en definitiva, no era su día.

Pasando una mano por su cara, hastiado. Naruto suspiro—Supongo que… te llevare conmigo a Konoha.

—¿E…Enserio?— pregunto ella, sintiendo la garganta algo lastimada.

—Solo… no hagas que me arrepienta, por favor— dijo lo más suave que pudo, tratando de estar calmado.

La ex-nin de Kiri le miro algo asustada, retrocediendo pero las heridas en sus pies no la dejaron, mirando con cautela a Naruto—En Konoha… me… ira peor…

—Si es por tu Kekkei Genkai… tranquila, nadie tiene que enterarse de tu línea de sangre, yo mismo tratare de encubrirte mientras consigues una nueva casa— dijo llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

—¿Qué… quien… eres?— pregunto rasposamente, mientras el chico rubio se paraba.

—Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y soy tu nuevo guardián— le dijo algo cansado de todas las cosas que pasaban justo ahora.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

* * *

 **En el estadio de Konoha**

* * *

Naruto era poderoso, él lo sabía desde que era niño, le produjo quemaduras a todo aquel que lo tocase cuando era niño.

A si mismo, siempre había sido una persona difícil de discernir debido a que siempre ejerce un gran control sobre sus expresiones, emociones y pensamientos.

Incluso como un niño de 6 años era increíblemente impertinente y hablaba con cualquiera.

Hacer una broma a todos y todo para ayudar a su mente a lidiar con el estilo de vida que se vio obligado a vivir y que se esforzaba con que su hermana no viviera.

El temor a él después de un tiempo se convirtió en una droga para alimentar su adrenalina para sobrevivir y a menudo tenía esa visión de la vida durante su niñez.

Durante sus primeros años, era muy observador y desconfiaba de las personas, pero mantuvo una actitud extremadamente tranquila con una personalidad más fresca que el hielo. Sin embargo, fue durante estos días que a menudo exhibía casos de insomnio, ya que la mayoría de las noches, cuando dormía, tenía que proteger a Naruko.

Esto hizo que siempre durmiera con una espada o armas cerca de él para estar listo en segundos. Hizo amigos más tarde, pero debido a su experiencia tenía poca confianza en ellos creyendo que lo matarían con un minuto de aviso hasta más adelante en su vida.

Al principio, también era extremadamente ajeno a los avances de las mujeres en él, esto fue notado por una de sus compañeras de misiones para los Yakuza quien albergaba una gran atracción por él. No fue hasta que ella le enseñó a leer las señales que se dio cuenta de cómo notarlo.

Luego se volvió extremadamente audaz y se había aventurado en su búsqueda de mujeres a las que a menudo coquetea usando su apariencia y sus palabras para barrer a las mujeres de sus pies.

Sin embargo, a su vez todavía puede ser completamente denso hacia las mujeres, ya que no tiene ejemplos de una relación funcional en su vida en ese momento a excepción de la relación con Naruko.

Eso le llevo a adoptar un estilo de vida neutral y un tanto cierto en el que a menudo hace lo que mejor beneficia la situación, alegando que no es ni bueno ni malo. Otro rasgo predominante sobre él es su falta de seriedad, a menudo había hecho bromas sobre las situaciones más sombrías o las circunstancias que siempre buscan el lado positivo, se ha vuelto extremadamente bromista y a veces hasta a veces podía ser un bocazas.

Incluso cuando estaba en misiones de la más alta clasificación e importancia, bromeaba hasta con su enemigo.

Miro a los seis tipos enfrente suyo, y con los que se encontraba peleando con la mayor de las facilidades mientras trataba de dar un espectáculo.

Gracias a sus días, meses y años de meditación, Naruto había adquirido una habilidad muy útil en la batalla, el Mushin (無心 Sin mente) es un concepto psicológico de las artes marciales que designa un estado mental al que se accede durante el combate.

Este estado estaría caracterizado por una ausencia de pensamientos y emociones, permitiendo a la mente permanecer abierta y adaptable a todas las circunstancias. Está relacionado con el flujo que experimentan los artistas en un proceso creativo. La expresión es una acortación del término zen mushin no shin (無心の心 Mente sin mente). El mushin se alcanza cuando la persona aleja de sí las ideas de miedo, ira y ego durante el combate o la vida diaria.

Mediante este método se anula el pensamiento discursivo y el juicio, de modo que la mente es totalmente libre de actuar y reaccionar sin la demora causada por tales pensamientos. En este caso, la persona no confía en su pensamiento consciente o lo que "piensa" que debería hacer, sino en su reacción natural entrenada o lo que "siente" que debería hacer (intuición). No es un estado de relajación ni inactividad, sin embargo; al contrario, la mente trabaja a muy alta velocidad, pero sin intención, plan o dirección, sino solamente su propia capacidad de adaptación a su entorno.

Algunos maestros creen que el mushin es el estado en el que la persona finalmente entiende la inutilidad de las técnicas y es auténticamente libre de actuar, es decir, que la persona deja de considerarse un "combatiente" o "luchador" y pasa a ser un todo a través del espacio.

Eso era sorpresivamente útil en el combate, siendo que Naruto era capaz de pelear y esquivar cualquier ataque con la mayor facilidad, atacando sin que fuera consiente o mientras pensaba en cualquier otra cosa.

PRAM. BAM. CRUM

—¡Y el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki!— exclamo el director del estadio de combate en el que Naruto participaba semanalmente.

No escucho los abucheos, en lugar de eso solamente tomo su dinero por ser el único que aposto por si mismo, los conto en segundos y al asegurarse de que todos estuvieran, se dio la vuelta para irse.

Para cuando llego por debajo de las barracas, solamente suspiro cuando sintió como alguien ponía una mano en su hombro—Ero-Sennin— llamo con neutralidad, segundos antes de sentir como le daban un coscorrón.

—¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así!?— exclamo el Sannin de los sapos mientras Naruto le miraba planamente.

—¿Recuerdas cuantas rebanadas de Pan has comido en tu vida?— le pregunto alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

—Touche— dijo el peliblanco mientras el rubio guardaba su dinero y salían juntos del estadio. Naruto saco un paquete de cigarrillos, y le ofreció uno al peliblanco—. No gracias, no fumo.

El Ojiazul se llevo un cigarrillo y con una pequeña cantidad de Chakra lo encendió—Son **Cigarrillos de Chakra,** anciano. Se encienden con Chakra. Y ni siquiera funcionan de la misma forma que uno normal, solo saben a tabaco o hierva— declaro mientras empezaba a fumar, guardando los cigarrillos y caminando por la aldea.

—Chico, no puedes seguir viviendo así— le dijo Jiraiya, viendo la mirada indiferente que Naruto le lanzo y secretamente le mando escalofríos al casi poder ver un reflejo de Orochimaru en sus primeros momentos de caer en la locura en esa mirada.

—¿Por qué no? Los Yakuza pagan bien, y puedo decidir cuando pierdo o gano una de estas peleas— le dijo mientras simplemente volvía a caminar, alejándose del Sannin—. Además, no es como si alguien se iba a volver responsable de mi hermana y yo, ¿verdad?— cuestiono, picándole directamente en la herida.

El peliblanco miro a otro lado, contrariado—Podrías ser un Shinobi, la paga es mejor— murmuro, aun sabiendo porque no era un Shinobi a pesar de que podría ganarle a muchos Jounin que conocía.

—Sabes bien porque **nunca** seré un Shinobi, Sannin— le dijo mientras se iba de allí—. Y aléjate de mi y mi hermana. O te juro que te arrancare los ojos— solo eso, no un "y disfrutare haciéndolo" que seguramente haría, solamente dijo eso y se fue, dejando allí al Sannin de los Sapos callado y arrepentido.

* * *

 **Hace tres años**

* * *

Haruno Sakura miró su arroz.

Por supuesto, _por supuesto_ , ese chico idiota vestido de naranja había sido el atado. Aun así, en privado, sintió que ella había sido peor. Como siempre, incluso en la academia, sin importar quién hizo lo peor, Naruto siempre fue el único que hizo un ejemplo.

Y esta vez, ella realmente se sintió culpable por eso.

Después de todo, Naruto había peleado contra Kakashi. Diablos, Naruto realmente había _tocado a_ Kakashi-sensei. Ella no había levantado un dedo. Ella ni siquiera había visto al maestro (molesto-tardado-detestable-enmascarado). Ella solo se había desmayado de un lamentable Genjutsu.

¡Sasuke _nunca la_ miraría a este ritmo!

Miró furtivamente al Uchiha, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en la forma naranja de su otro compañero de equipo.

 _¡Cha!_ Ese estúpido Naruto. Incluso en su mente, él interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre su único amor verdadero.

Si sólo Kakashi la había atado _a ella_ al muñón. Entonces ella no se sentiría tan mal.

Haruno Sakura miró su arroz.

Ella _estaba_ a dieta. Ese pollo tampoco se veía tan atractiva. Las verduras simplemente estaban _cubiertas_ de aceite.

Y Naruto… sabía que el y esa chica, Naruko, siempre tenían que buscar comida por todos los medios, él era el más delgado de ambos por varias razones.

Ella volvió a mirar, naranja-rubio-idiota-estúpido-agradable… espera, ¿qué…? bueno, seguro que parecía que podía usar la comida.

Fue en momentos como estos que Sakura se dio cuenta, con mayor dureza, que era una seguidora, no una líder. Ella no se atrevió a iniciar. Incluso en su pasatiempo más definido, el de amar a Sasuke, ella solo había sido parte de una multitud de chicas que habían hecho lo mismo.

Eso no quiere decir que ella fue cruel. Eso no quiere decir que ella no se sintiera culpable.

 _Si Sasuke le ofrece a Naruto su comida, yo también lo haré_ , decidió resueltamente, _y solo entonces._ Ella no quería arruinar las posibilidades que tenía.

Así que Haruno Sakura forzó la culpa nuevamente y miró su arroz.

 _Di algo, Sasuke_ .

* * *

Naruto estaba hambriento.

No fue, en realidad, por la comida, aunque no comía muy a menudo, se acostumbro a ese vacío en su estomago con tal de que su hermana nunca tuviese hambre, pero no estaba hambriento por la comida.

Él estaba hambriento por atención.

Estaba hambriento de la normalidad que representaba la comida.

En toda su vida, había sido apartado. Esta vez, él quería ser normal, como todos los demás. Pero… ¿cual es el punto? Él era ruidoso, y ni siquiera era un ninja realmente bueno. A Sakura nunca le gustaría, no es que él pensara que ella lo haría en primer lugar. Ella había sido amable antes, dulce, incluso, pero ya no lo era. Sasuke nunca pensaría en él como un rival, y mucho menos como un amigo. El maestro nunca lo aceptaría, ni le enseñaría.

Instrucción y bondad y amistad y amor: todas esas cosas estaban reservadas para otros, no para él, _nunca_ para él. Todas las cosas _buenas_ estaban reservadas para otras personas, personas que merecían eso. Para él, fue algo simple como un hecho de la vida.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar las nubes.

Por un momento, Naruto tuvo la idea de que tal vez, tal vez, solo tal vez, le ofrecieran algo de comida. Incluso imaginó el escenario: Sasuke le tendía la comida y decía: "No tengo hambre", y Sakura, como siempre, la seguiría. Luego lo tomaría… les agradecería y comería con fervor. Y por alguna razón, Kakashi-sensei los pasaría y serían el mejor equipo de la historia.

Por supuesto, algo así nunca sucedería.

Pero, ¡pero, si sucedía...!

Se hizo una promesa a sí mismo, en ese mismo momento.

Si estas dos personas, de quienes siempre había querido hacerse amigo, porque siempre había querido hacerse amigo de todos, le demostraran amabilidad, él les daría todo lo que tenía.

Él los seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra.

Él realmente, realmente amaría a Sakura y no solo la distraería.

¡Haría todo lo posible para convertirse en un rival adecuado para Sasuke!

Pero cuando, no, _si_ no lo aceptaban, ¿qué haría entonces? ¿En qué se convertiría?

* * *

Al final, todo se redujo a Sasuke.

El vengador también estaba mirando su comida. Era consciente de las luchas de Naruto a su lado, tal vez demasiado consciente.

¿Por qué debería preocuparse por el idiota, de todos modos?

No podía hacer amigos, Itachi lo había dicho.

 _Despréciame,_ había dicho su hermano.

 _Vive una vida miserable,_ le había ordenado.

Y aunque una parte de él odiaba seguir todo lo que Itachi había dicho, otra parte de él estaba de acuerdo con eso. No tenía tiempo para perder en asuntos triviales como las relaciones. Tenía que fortalecerse y vengar a su familia.

Tenía que deshacerse de los fantasmas de su pasado, y la única forma de hacerlo era superar el muro infranqueable que era su hermano: el genio, Itachi.

Aún así, miró a Naruto.

El rubio era lo más parecido a un amigo, la única persona que no se compadecía de él ni lo idolatraba. Sasuke también estaba al tanto de las condiciones de vida de Naruto.

¿Quién no? Era tan evidentemente obvio. Cuando las clases de la Academia terminaron y los niños fueron recogidos por sus padres, solo él y Naruto se quedaron solos, en silencio, en medio de la multitud.

Por un segundo, Sasuke se tambaleó al borde de la indecisión. Su mano temblaba mientras sostenía su bento, como si su brazo se rebelara contra él. Sería tan fácil, _tan fácil_ de aceptar a Naruto, ser amigo de él. Eran dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pero él no necesitaba amigos.

Naruto era débil, y él era fuerte. Eran completamente diferentes. Él _tenía_ que ser fuerte, y Naruto era más que otro tonto que iba a morir algún día.

Sus dedos se crisparon de nuevo. Pero él _quería_ un amigo. Así que ayúdalo, _quería que_ alguien le sonriera sin ataduras. Quería alguien con quien entrenar, alguien con quien reírse y alguien con quien _estar_ . A quién le importaba Itachi - _Itachi_ .

Tenía amigos antes, antes de _eso._

En un impulso, Sasuke se movió, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Tomó el bento en su mano izquierda, los palillos en su mano derecha ... y comenzó a comer. A su lado, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sakura sobresaltarse, fruncir el ceño y luego tentativamente comer su comida también.

Terminó en cinco minutos, la comida incómodamente pesada en su estómago. No era que fuera _mala_ comida; por el contrario, fue bastante apetecible. Pero por alguna razón, la visión de Naruto le revolvió el estómago. Entonces Sasuke lo forzó y cerró la caja bento.

Y en ese momento, el curso del destino cambió.

* * *

Kakashi frunció el ceño al ver desaparecer las espaldas de su ex Gennin. Por un momento allí, pensó que podrían pasar. La forma en que el Uchiha había dudado, las miradas que la rosada le dio al rubio ... Por un momento, se había resignado a tomar el equipo. No, eso no fue.

No, nunca se había preocupado por este grupo, no cuando el último legado de la familia de Obito se había quedado melancólico y el hijo de su Sensei permanecía desolado allí. Y por un momento, incluso había visto al ex Equipo 7 en ellos, y había sentido algo parecido a la gratitud por lo que parecía ser una segunda oportunidad.

Pero entonces el Uchiha había cavado en su comida. Había visto las emociones bailar en la cara de la rosada: conmoción, alivio y luego culpa. La culpabilidad duró más tiempo. Fue sorprendente; por los informes que había leído, había pensado que sería una Kunoichi sin corazón con una voz que recordaba a una banshee.

El más sorprendente, sin embargo, fue Naruto.

A Kakashi le gustaba pensar que era un lector de la mente desprotegida. Los pensamientos de los graduados de la Academia a nivel Gennin, sin importar cuán poderosos fueran los Gennin (con la singular excepción de algunos miembros de la rama de Hyūga, pero estaban engreídos y probablemente tenían una clase de enfermedad llamada 'Perdiendo Tus Músculos Faciales') podrían leerse como un libro de Icha-Icha, sin dolor, sin esfuerzo y entretenido.

Así que había visto el breve momento de esperanza en la cara de Naruto mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Esto, sabiamente etiquetado, fue el momento en que Naruto consideró que sus compañeros lo ayudaban. Entonces había visto una sorprendente mirada de determinación en el rostro del joven rubio, una mirada que le recordaba a su sensei. Sin embargo, fue la reacción de Naruto al desprecio de sus compañeros lo que más molestó a Kakashi.

Simplemente no coincidió.

Los ninjas de la hoja fueron enseñados, desde el comienzo de sus carreras en la Academia, que sus camaradas los ayudarían en cualquier situación.

Por eso, inevitablemente, en esta situación, la persona atada al tocón se volvería automáticamente hacia sus compañeros de equipo con la esperanza de obtener ayuda.

Sin embargo, Naruto de inmediato recurrió a la idea de que sus compañeros de equipo no ayudarían.

Fue así. La respuesta normal a su simulación fue, _¡mis compañeros de equipo me ayudarán! ... Pero ¿y si no lo hacen...?_

Sin embargo, la forma en que reaccionó Naruto indicó esto, _mis compañeros de equipo no me ayudarán. ... Pero ¿y si lo hacen ...?_

Fue inquietante Estaba tan acostumbrado a ese brillo de esperanza, sabía exactamente cómo sería. El niño atado miraría a su alrededor con esperanza, titubearía levemente ante el pensamiento dudoso, pero se aferraría a esa esperanza y, cuando se le negara la ayuda, se enojaría.

Naruto, por otro lado, sonrió.

No era su sonrisa deslumbrantemente brillante. Esa sonrisa fue una que Kakashi había descifrado, solo de sus recuerdos de Obito, y la declaró falsa.

No era su sonrisa, una sonrisa que Kakashi había visto y casi se estremeció, una vez después de que Naruto terminó la broma de pintar las calles principales de color rosa neón.

Ni siquiera era la sonrisa cansada, perezosa, ni la también falsa sonrisa "suplicante" que llevaba cuando molestaba a Sakura.

Era una pequeña y extraña sonrisa.

Al menos, parecía extraño en su rostro. Era más de las comisuras de los labios que tiraban hacia arriba en respuesta a algún «yo te lo dije» interior.

Entonces, con una punzada de dolor, Kakashi lo reconoció. Y se dio cuenta de por qué se veía tan extraño. Lo había visto muchas veces en las caras de un veterano Shinobi justo antes de una batalla. Lo había visto muchas veces grabado en la cara del Sandaime.

Fue una sonrisa de resignación.

Por un momento, se preguntó. ¿Cómo era posible que un pequeño niño rubio de aspecto feliz… _el hijo de Sensei_ , una pequeña parte de su cerebro dijera, pero lo forzó de regreso, hubiera esperado que sus compañeros de equipo lo abandonaran? Después de todo, era algo inaudito en Konoha, donde el trabajo en equipo se promovía a alturas vertiginosas e incluso la habilidad residía debajo de él.

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

¿ _P_ _or_ qué un niño de doce años se estaría entreteniendo con pensamientos de traición hacía él?

Y, si había leído ese suspiro correcto, el chico no solo lo pensó brevemente; lo esperaba, y solo se entretenía pensando en obtener ayuda.

 _Mis compañeros de equipo no me ayudarán. ... Pero ¿y si lo_ _hacen_ _...?_

Kakashi comenzó la caminata a casa a un ritmo lento y pausado. Incluso se olvidó de decirle al equipo que habían fallado. Todo lo que tenía en mente era ese chico.

El rubio todavía era un misterio, incluso después de todos los años que Kakashi había conocido de él, e incluso lo cuidaba en ANBU. Y, con un poco de suerte, el Hokage no le pediría algo tonto para apaciguar al Gremio de Comerciantes, incluso si últimamente se hubieran puesto inquietos.

Por otra parte, ya no tenía mucha suerte.

* * *

 _¿Qué haré ahora?_

Naruto vagabundeaba por las calles.

Los compradores de la tarde lo miraban con desdén, pero era algo que había aprendido a aguantar desde hacía tiempo. Pensó en los eventos de la extraña prueba Gennin. Habían fallado en capturar las campanas, había SIDO atado, no comió nada, y entonces Kakashi-sensei… no, _Kakashi_ , había aparecido y había declarado que habían fallado la prueba.

Se demoró un momento en el breve momento de esperanza que había tenido.

Había sido tan certeramente obvio para él, en ese segundo, que no importaba qué, él daría el mundo por esos dos.

Si solo hubieran ... Si tan solo, entonces iría a los confines de la tierra por ellos.

Pero no lo habían hecho, esos dos, las dos personas con las que había querido hacerse amigo durante mucho tiempo, esos dos habían vuelto la cara como todos los demás. ¿Era porque él era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi? ¿Era por eso que él era diferente? Solo su hermana era parecida a él. Si solo…

¡Oh, pero la esperanza era algo tan voluble!

Él podría regresar a la Academia.

... No, no podía. No podía manejar la mirada en la cara de Iruka si volvía a fallar. No podía manejar, aun menos, la de Naruko...

¿En qué se convertiría? ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Qué hay de su sueño?

Pero, tal vez, todavía podría ser fuerte. Tal vez, a pesar de no convertirse en un Gennin, aún podría levantarse y hacer que todos lo miran. ¡Naruto todavía podría ser respetado!

... Un pensamiento tonto, decidió, muy tonto de hecho. Pensó en su prueba.

 _Sasuke lo hizo mucho mejor que yo. No me gusta admitirlo, pero es verdad. Incluso Sakura debe haberlo hecho mejor que yo, porque no estaba atada. Yo fui horrible. Ni siquiera toqué la campana. Si tan solo hubiera usado las otras cosas además del Kage Bunshin habría tenido oportunidad_

El pensó en sus "otras cosas" como les llamaba.

Controlar sus huesos fue algo útil cuando los rompió o se los rompían.

Sentir algo extraño en sus alrededores que se metía en su cuerpo.

Unos ojos similares a los de Sasuke.

Y ni hablar de que podía _comandar_ a las plantas.

Eran habilidades que no comprendia, que no entendia porque poseía, pero que aparentemente, no usarlas lo limitaban.

Se detuvo y se miro las manos.

Era hora de aprovechar eso. Si el destino no quería darle un camino para el respeto y el amor de los demás, bueno, entonces…

Él forjaría uno para él y para su hermana

* * *

 **Día presente**

* * *

Naruto inhalo largamente su cigarrillo mientras le presentaba a Mei a Naruko, y aunque la mirada de Naruko era algo digno de que había usado su Sharingan para memorizarla, no se rio de ella mientras la Terumi miraba nerviosa la casa destartalada.

Luego de eso, camino a la cocina, saco un poco de té en polvo, miel, y una taza para empezar a prepararle una bebida a su nueva invitada.

Cuando lo mesclo, simplemente puso la taza en su mano y empezó a usar Katon en ella.

No siempre había mostrado un talento para el, pero usándolo, a pesar de no ser su afinidad, se volvió bueno con él. Utilizando la naturaleza que transporta el calor, él era capaz de alterar los niveles de vibración y los enlaces moleculares que mantienen unidas las partículas. Esto le permite alterar y calentar objetos hasta el punto de combustión, lo que aumenta la técnica y le permite romper los enlaces que mantienen unida la materia.

Técnicas simples como el Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego se puede utilizar para efectos devastadores con él, especialmente cuando se combina con su Elemento Viento, lo que le permite cambiar literalmente las mareas de la batalla con simples chispas y pequeñas llamas.

En particular, lo usaba para calentar café o bebidas, como el té que le dio a la pelirroja.

—Bébelo, te ayudara con la garganta— le indico cruzándose de brazos, viendo como ella no agarraba el té, ante eso suspiro y le dio un sorbo a la bebida—. No esta envenenada— aclaro mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente del sofá donde ella estaba.

Mei, reticentemente, comenzó a beber, sintiendo el liquido endulzado por la miel bajar lentamente por su garganta lastima y como esta comenzaba a sanar levemente.

—Tiene Savia de **Imbarist** , así que debería de curar tu garganta en poco tiempo— indico, sorprendiendo a la Terumi ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Había escuchado antiguamente por leyendas que sus padres le contaban de niña de una convocatoria legendaria, los conocidos como Elfos que vivían en una región muy apartada en el reino convocatoria.

Así mismo, también escucho del llamado Imbarist, es un árbol misterioso y que cuenta con una importante imagen simbólica detrás. Muchos elfos ven este árbol como un símbolo de su raza, incluso es frecuente ver el uso de este árbol para representar a la diosa élfica Imbar, de ahí su nombre.

Este árbol sagrado también suele ser el epicentro de algunos poblados élficos, que aprovechan sus características para construir los poblados a refugio de sus grandes ramas y abundante follaje. También es vital para la realización de muchos rituales élficos dedicas a la diosa Imbar, incluso se le considerar al Imbarist como un templo vivo.

Sin embargo, toda esta simbología no venía de la nada. Pese a ser un árbol colosal e impresionante a la vista. No sólo es importante por su tamaño, si no por lo que guarda en su interior.

Trago, sintiendo como ahora ya no había dolor en su laringe.

Su savia, llamada comúnmente como Sangre de Imbar. A primera vista, puede parecer un líquido feo, denso y rojo, muy similar a la sangre; sin embargo, la importancia de la savia no reside en su aspecto sino en sus propiedades curativas. En su simple estado natural es un increíble cicatrizante y desinfectante. Su aplicación en bruto en una herida provoca que en pocas horas la herida se cierre sin dejar rastro de la herida. De ahí viene la fuerte creencia élfica de que son las propia sangre de la Diosa Imbar.

Los efectos son aún mucho mayores si se destila y modifica para la creación de pociones, curando heridas graves en escasos segundos, restableciendo una gran cantidad de vigor al herido. Pero esto no está al alcance de cualquiera, los elfos son posesivos con sus bienes; no comparten la Sangre de Imbar con ninguna raza.

Se requieren buenas manos para poder extraer la Sangre de Imbar del interior del Imbarist. Su madera es extremadamente dura, son necesarias herramientas hechas de metal adamantium o stalhrim. Por si fuera poco, al ser un árbol sagrado, solo los elfos de alto mando tienen acceso a él. Si un elfo, de forma clandestina, intenta hacerse con el savia es castigado con la muerte o el destierro eterno.

¿Cómo es que ese chico tenía acceso a una savia sagrada?

—Bien, ahora que puedes hablar… ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo una esclava?— le pregunto, mientras Naruko le pedía su destrozada ropa azul. Dejándola solo con una chaqueta de red.

—Es… algo difícil de contar para mi— explico bajando la mirada, mientras el rubio solamente suspiraba.

—Se me un par de Jutsus de los Yamanaka, si quieres puedo enterarme de todo sin que tengas que contármelo— explico el Ojiazul mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

La pelirroja parpadeo—¿Eres un Yamanaka?— cuestiono, pues dudaba que el mencionado clan dejase a uno de los suyos vivir en tales condiciones.

—No, pero un día me introduje en su complejo y me robe un par de Jutsus— igual con los Nara y Akimichi, cabía decir que por "un par" se refería a más de 30 Jutsus de sus clanes—. ¿Lo quieres contar o prefieres el método mental?— pregunto con la voz más suave que pudiera.

—Prefiero… prefiero no contarlo— Naruto asintió, y camino hasta poner su mano en la cabeza de la Terumi.

—Esto solo tomara un segundo— le indico antes de hacer medio sello de mano y activar uno de los Jutsus de lectura mental Yamanaka.

Cerrando los ojos, se concentro mientras la información de la antigua líder de la resistencia llegaba a su mente.

Mei nació en una pequeña isla en la Tierra del Agua, un poco distante de Kirigakure.

Sin embargo, la distancia entre el pueblo Shinobi y su isla no le permitió a Mei escapar de las consecuencias de la guerra. Su aldea, que estaba poblada en su mayoría por agricultores, carpinteros y artesanos, fue atacada sucesivamente por clanes de Kirigakure que exigían suministros para sus batallas.

En uno de estos ataques, el padre de Mei fue asesinado por negarse a dar su provisión para la cabeza de un clan y por organizar un intento de rebelión contra sus opresores. Cuando el período de guerras internas en la Tierra del Agua se aquietó, se introdujo el temor y el rechazo de la gente contra aquellos que tenían habilidades de sangre, que eran vistas como armas de peligro extremo que podían exterminar a cualquier pueblo pequeño.

Temiendo por su hija, la madre de Mei la envió a Kirigakure con la esperanza de que su hija aprenda a defenderse contra cualquiera que intente causarle daño o matarla. En Kirigakure, Mei fue recibido por Mekajiki Kankitsu, el antiguo forjador de las Siete Espadas de la Niebla, que en ese momento estaba buscando alumnos capacitados para ser entrenados por él antes de que los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla pudieran hacerlo, seleccionando a los mejores niños.

Así que Mei se inscribió en la Academia bajo la protección de Mekajiki junto con otra chica de su edad llamada Homare Yukimi. Para no ser un candidato para convertirse en uno de los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla, Mei antes de graduarse tuvo que realizar un examen menos grave en relación con lo que cumplió Zabuza Momochi.

En su examen fue enviada junto con sus otros compañeros al Bosque de las Mil Voces, un lugar que el peligro era equivalente al Bosque de la Muerte de Konoha. En su examen final, Mei debería derrotar a la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase o sobrevivir durante una semana en el bosque.

Si ella mataba a uno de sus compañeros de clase, obtendría una bonificación al final del examen. Sin embargo, Mei no mató a nadie durante el examen, aunque derrotó a quince de sus colegas.

Al final del examen quedaron solo ella y Homare, quienes lucharon incansablemente durante un día y medio en una batalla memorable por los patrones de los estudiantes de la Academia. Al final, cuando Mei y Homare se lastimaron lo suficiente como para no moverse, Mekajiki detuvo la pelea, declarando empate y aceptando a las dos niñas como sus pupilas.

Años después empezaría la guerra contra Yagura, en la que su aliado Ao la traiciono, matando a su mejor amiga Homare.

Yagura por otro lado, termino encarcelándola, torturándola, luego vendiéndola como una esclava, y…

Las cosas que había visto en medio de la tortura, las cosas que le hicieron a la pelirroja le hizo retirar su mano de la cabeza de ella, viéndola sorprendido.

 _Con que por eso cuando esta con Naruko no tiene el mismo nerviosismo que conmigo._ Pensó mirándola, no con compasión pero con… sorpresa. Se froto la boca con expresión contrariada, se rasco la cabeza, mirando al techo.

Ella llevaba 4 años siendo una esclava. Sus propios camaradas la vendieron a un señor del crimen em Iwa por dinero a cambio de usarla como esclava sexual, y así paso por años hasta que de nuevo la vendieron en el mercado negro, lo único que le dijeron fue que ella no era más que un juguete o una herramienta para ellos. Vendida al jefe del bajo mundo de Kusagakure, se vio obligada a luchar, obligada a someterse y complacer las ordenes de su ahora amo.

Finalmente, fue vendida nuevamente a uno de los concejales de Konoha, y ahora… ahora estaba enfrente de Naruto.

Este había estado en dicha situación antes, más de las que le importasen, pero fue una imagen de los recuerdos de ella que lo perturbo.

La miro, sus ojos ahora rojos con 3 tomoes, viendo el vientre de la Terumi.

 _Así que… los de Kiri se aseguraron de quitarle… todo, incluso una vida de paz._ Pensó mientras usaba la visión penetrante del Sharingan para ver dentro del cuerpo de ella, y cerro los ojos al ver que era verdad.

Se aseguraron de que ella jamás se olvidaria de su vida como esclava, por lo que podía ver.

—Yo… te dejare sola para hablar con Naruko— hablo antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento numero 7**

* * *

Naruto se caracterizaba por ser alguien conocido por tomar todo tipo de misiones, en particular, había visto los horrores del mundo a la cara y no parpadeo ni un segundo.

Pero lo de Mei fue algo nuevo.

Su filosofía principal era: "No eres un humano en un viaje espiritual. Eres un espíritu en un viaje humano"

Cada uno tenía un propio camino para recorrer, y dependiendo de las cosas que habías hecho en tu vida espiritual, vivirías una vida buena o mala.

El meramente se consideraba alguien que probablemente no había merecido las mismas cosas que los demás, no merecía la felicidad, no merecía el cariño u amor.

Naruko por otro lado…

Se paso la mano por los labios, recordando el corto beso que le dio a su hermana menor.

Ella se merecía lo mejor del mundo, del universo, ¡de todos los universos!

Ambos ya iban cumpliendo los 15 años, y en particular estaban algo hormonales, pero el beso que le dio no tenía nada de eso, fue corto, suave… simplemente le quiso traspasar su cariño a su Onee-chan por verla tan triste.

 _Ella se merece algo mejor que yo,_ se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, medio decepcionado consigo mismo por olvidar eso.

A lo largo de los años, tuvo que cambiar su forma de pensar múltiples veces.

Franco. Generoso. De pensamientos claros. Todos estos y más son descripciones típicas que utilizan aquellos que conocían a Naruto, descripciones que este no aceptaba, no se creía merecedores de ellas.

Como por nacimiento, fue un líder natural, se esforzaba constantemente para ayudar a su prójimo por todos los medio, siempre ha estado aceptando culturas diferentes a lo largo y ancho, ya que uno no albergará ninguna mala voluntad contra cualquiera que no haya tenido la oportunidad de ofrecer su primera impresión.

Por cosas como esa no odiaba al Kyuubi, nunca le había conocido, así que no tenía una primera impresión como para odiarle.

A lo largo de su vida, siempre ha tomado las cosas en serio, sin embargo, esto se debe a su destino, a convertirse en el salvador del mundo Shinobi. En su adolescencia, algunos dirían que sufre de un caso de narcisismo a pesar de que pensaba más en otros que en si mismo.

Siempre fie alguien dotado en gran medida del conocimiento "externo", y aún así tiene la individualidad de buscar la verdad en el mundo, demasiado grande para ser entendida. Su afable afabilidad e inmejorable confiabilidad le ganan fácilmente la admiración incluso de los críticos más duros contra él.

Un alma justa que respeta su código personal de ética, Naruto podía afirmar audazmente atesorar toda la vida; el estado, el género o la raza no pueden alterar su deseo de salvar a los que están en peligro.

Cuando su persona o habilidades de lanza no son necesarias, es su cinismo casual y bondadoso el que atrae a las personas hacia él. Frecuentemente alienta a sus oyentes a ser optimistas a través de sus bromas ligeras y les gusta compartir una buena copa con sus camaradas.

Había ganado aliados, muchos aliados en sus distintas misiones, pero no solo humanos nada más.

—Mejor dejo de pensar en eso y comienzo a entrenar, al menos mantendré mi mente alejada de lo de ella— murmuro mientras creaba un total de 5000 clones de sombra.

Su rutina de entrenamiento era el siguiente:

 **5:00 AM – 6:00 AM.**

Despertar, desayunar y dejar suficiente para Naruko, empezar con 600 flexiones, 300 Abdominales, 200 lagartijas, 200 sentadillas, +2000 golpes con cada mano a una roca gigante en el bosque, +2000 patadas con cada pie a un árbol en el bosque, 30 minutos de saltar la cuerda, dar 300 vueltas a la aldea, ejercicios de respiración, y estiramiento. Todo con sellos de peso de 120 Kg

 **7:00 AM – 8:00 A M**

Practica de Sellos de Mano, entrenamiento elemental, practicar Katas del Jukken (Puño Suave) para mejorar su control de Chakra, comenzar con Katas de Kenjutsu.

 **9:00 AM – 9:30 AM**

Practica de Kenjutsu de 15 minutos, practica de Bukijutsu de 15 minutos, 300 clones divididos en Kenjutsu para practicar su estilo de Kenjutsu; la **Espada Celestial Ascendente** un estilo en el que se usaba un total de 11 Katanas.

 **9:30 AM – 11:00 AM**

Practica de Katon, Futon, Suiton y Raiton. Siendo que también estaba aprendiendo a usar Doton con moderada dificultad.

 **11:00 AM – 12:00 PM**

Meditación, relajación, jugar Shogi, leer pergaminos, analizar todo error posible y corregirlo, y entrenar con juegos de actividad mental.

 **12:00 pm – 1:00 pm**

Naruko llegaba para darle el almuerzo y la abrazaba por eso.

 **1:00 pm – 4:00 pm**

Estudio de mecánica, electrónica, biología, física, física cuántica, química, la ingeniería genética, la botánica, reproducción de plantas, estructura, crecimiento y diferenciación, bioquímica y metabolismo primario, productos químicos, desarrollo, enfermedades, relaciones evolutivas, sistemática y taxonomía de plantas, uso de armas, leyendas, folclore, civilizaciones antiguas, arquitectura, escultura, pintura, música, poesía/literatura, danza, cine, teatro, filosofía, matemáticas, metafísica, misticismo, alquimia, biotecnología, forja de armas, psicología, etc.

 **4:00 AM – 5:30 PM**

Practica de Senjutsu y Mokuton.

 **5:30 AM – 6:30 PM**

Entrenamiento de otras artes además del Ninjutsu.

 **6:30 PM – 7:00 PM**

Regresar a casa, cenar, y hablar con Naruko.

 **7:00 PM – 8:00 PM**

Meditación.

 **8:00 PM – 10:00 PM**

Tiempo libre, jugar con Naruko.

 **10:00 PM – 10:30 PM**

Dormir.

Hace tres años, poco después de fallar la misión para convertirse en Gennin. Había buscado formas de volverse más fuerte.

Por naturaleza, Naruto se volvió un erudito y un artesano. Ha sido su lugar para expresarse a través de creaciones y manipulaciones de los elementos del mundo.

Obras maestras artísticas, destrucción en pueblos, arquitectura, etc.

Todo lo que se puede ver es obra de un artesano, y Naruto siempre se ha sentido atraído por eso.

Cuando era niño, no le importaba jugar afuera en el patio de recreo, sino más bien por qué afuera estaba ... bueno, afuera. ¿Qué lo hizo caliente? ¿Qué lo calienta? ¿Por qué las estaciones cambian constantemente? ¿Por qué el mundo estaba en constante estado de cambio? Siempre se ha visto obligado a hacer cosas, a dar forma al mundo a su propia perspectiva y puntos de vista. Relojes, computadoras, equipos médicos; él siempre desarmaba las cosas y las volvía a juntar.

Como artesano, la visión de Naruto sobre el mundo está estrictamente relacionada con la de una máquina; él lo percibe así. Los animales que se matan entre sí, las personas que luchan contra los demás, los niños que se enferman, etc. son cosas que son naturales.

Las erupciones volcánicas, los terremotos y los tsunamis son solo eventos que desencadenan la destrucción del mundo, solo para que se reconstruya de nuevo. Para Naruto, él cree en el ciclo de destrucción y renacimiento. Por todo lo que se destruye, a algo se le da vida. Por esta razón, percibe la naturaleza humana como buena.

Como resultado, él es uno que sigue el camino medio de la vida. Se niega a perturbar el orden natural del universo, pero cuando el equilibrio se altera, busca simplemente restaurarlo. La paz no puede establecerse sin conflicto, y el conflicto no puede existir sin paz; un equilibrio que Naruto reconoce.

Aproximadamente hace tres años, conoció a un nuevo aliado, **Tai (Paz)** una entidad de paz, amor y luz, que existió durante miles de años antes de la llegada de Kaguya en la forma de la dirección cardinal, la estación del otoño y el elemento de metal.

Con el tiempo, Tai llegó a poseer formas físicas, y finalmente, apareció como un Tigre Blanco ante las caras del hombre. Cuando el Shinju aparecido en la tierra, él y sus hermanos no reconocieron su amenaza, habiendo sido empapados en su propia arrogancia, y por lo tanto, cuando decidieron destruirlo, ya demostró ser demasiado poderoso.

Pero, cuando el Árbol dio un fruto, prohibieron a la humanidad robarlo, usándolo ellos mismos para nutrir las tierras al infundir el Chakra con él. Cuando Kaguya apareció y consumió la fruta, la confrontaron y fueron derrotadas por su mano. Sabiendo que reencarnarían bien, pero reconociendo que Kaguya solo buscaría encarcelarlos y matarlos de nuevo, Tai voluntariamente eligió esconderse en el único lugar que creía que su arrogancia pasaría por alto; el alma del hombre, y por lo tanto tomó la encarnación en los cuerpos de los seres humanos, abandonando su reputación y retrocediendo en las grietas de la sociedad.

Descubrió todo eso al usar el Jutsu de Invocación e ir a un lugar llamado **Banteki Savannah (** **蛮** **的** **サ** **バ** **"Sabana Salvaje")** un lugar legendario y sagrado donde viven todos los tigres y leones convocados por los Shinobis.

El hogar de varios tipos de felinos, pequeños o grandes, que parece coexistir en armonía incluso en áreas separadas. Los condados de cada felino están separados por los puntos cardinales indicados por el Árbol Madre (母樹, Hahagi ), un árbol enorme y sagrado venerado por los felinos. En el extremo oriental, la máxima autoridad es el Gran Sabio Tigre.

Cuando llego allí y pidió ayuda para entrenar, contándoles su historia y sus ganas de volverse más fuerte, los tigres lo llamarón optimista y molesto, pero el respondió con algo que los callo:

" _Las personas que son demasiado optimistas parecen molestas. Esta es una mala interpretación de lo que realmente es un optimista. Un optimista no es ingenuo, ni ciego a los hechos, ni a la negación de la cruda realidad. Un optimista cree en el uso óptimo de todas las opciones disponibles, sin importar cuán limitadas sean. Un optimista siempre ve la gran imagen. ¿De qué otro modo puedes realizar un seguimiento de todo lo que hay por ahí? Un optimista es simplemente un realista proactivo. Un idealista se enfoca solo en los mejores aspectos de todas las cosas; un optimista se esfuerza por encontrar una solución efectiva. Un pesimista ve opciones limitadas o ninguna en los tiempos oscuros; un optimista toma decisiones. Cuando se inclina por las manzanas, un idealista busca infinitamente la mejor manzana, un pesimista se conforma con la primera a su alcance, mientras que un optimista vacía el barril, pesca todas las manzanas y hace tarta. ¿Molesto? Sí. Pero, al menos busco todo medio posible para no rendirme"_

Y allí comenzó su nuevo régimen.

Naruto dejo de hacer aquel idiota que siempre ocultaba sus emociones detrás de esa mascara que incluso su hermana encontraba molesta a veces, se volvió un artesano y erudito, es alguien con una visión bastante pragmática del mundo.

Mientras que muchas personas permiten que sus experiencias distorsionen su perspectiva, la actitud de Naruto se volvió mecánica, que no le otorga una visión distorsionada.

Todo lo que sucede es parte de la máquina suprema -la máquina que reconoce como vida- y no es más que un proceso. El mundo, en lugar de ser coloreado, se ve más o menos como gris en sus ojos. Debido a este punto de vista, ve muy pocas razones para desviarse de su estilo de vida actual sin hacer nada más que vivir con su hermana.

Dejo de disfrutar de la atención. Y se volvió rara vez que importase que lo recuerden o lo reconozcan.

Los tigres le llamaron **El Mesías (** **救世主** **Kyūseishu)** por esa actitud.

Derivado de su optimismo y su deseo de equilibrar la naturaleza y el hombre, todo en el mundo lo consideraba igual. Contrariamente a lo que muchos creen, esto no solo incluyó a los humanos, sino que incluye cualquier cosa: plantas, animales, pero más importante, las Bestias con Cola.

En lugar de verlos como armas de destrucción masiva, el rubio compasivo los ve como seres vivos, criaturas que poseían una inteligencia, sentimientos, y conciencia propia.

Como un estudioso de todo, y después de que una de sus compañeras de trabajo le informase e instruyese un poco en lo de tratar con mujeres, había desarrollado una investigación particular sobre la anatomía de las mujeres y, como la mayoría de sus estudios, irá tan lejos como la muerte para aprender más.

Según algunos de sus compañeros, pervertido esencialmente describe todo su ser, ya que casi todas las mujeres lo han llamado un pervertido en un momento u otro. Mientras era un pervertido, Naruto afirmó que en realidad estaba respetando a las mujeres al practicar su propia forma de perversión, por lo general al entrar abiertamente en la casa de baños de las mujeres o felicitarlas por su aspecto abiertamente. Siguiendo esta naturaleza pervertida; naruto usualmente era visto leyendo libros relacionados con la anatomía de una mujer, incluso la serie Icha Icha creada por Jiraiya.

Ese viejo verde tenía talento para escribir, lo tenía que admitir… ¡hey, una rima! Diría sin mucha gloria que era un fanático tan devoto de la serie que había leído todos los libros y visto todas las películas producidas.

Otro campo de su investigación fueron sus propias habilidades; se probaría continuamente y se empujaría al borde de la muerte para poner a prueba los límites de un ser humano. Esto le permitió empujarse a sí mismo a niveles desconocidos y para él destruir las barreras que detenían el avance. Más que nada, esto apunta fuertemente hacia su nivel de curiosidad, que era un rasgo que siempre tuvo.

Incluso de niño, siempre fue más curioso que la mayoría, evidente por el hecho de que había arriesgado su propia vida para aprender un poco más sobre esto o aquello. Más importante aún, a Naruto le gustaba probar situaciones sin precedentes, arriesgarse demasiado para ver el resultado de una determinada situación, como pelear con tres personas a la vez o saltar desde un acantilado a un lago y esperar un tiempo antes de salir. Estos fueron vistos como malditamente acertados suicidas, pero esto lo preparó para prácticamente cualquier situación. Su curiosidad era su mayor atributo para el aprendizaje.

Bueno, basta de hablar de él, iba a hablar de Tai y los tigres.

Después de usar el Jutsu de Invocación termino en **Banteki Savannah** fue descubierto por los tigres de esta tierra, y llevado a su máxima autoridad quien declaró que tendría que someterse al proceso al que se verían obligados todos los habitantes del reino para asegurarse de que era digno de sus dones en el mundo que correspondía a los aptos para sobrevivir.

Le dieron cuatro meses hasta que tuviera que someterse a la prueba de los pastos, una antigua tradición en la que los jóvenes deben sobrevivir en una arena para demostrar su valía, trascendiendo de simples niños a aprendices en entrenamiento como prueba de que son dignos del Ninjutsu que los pergaminos y mentores de Banteki Savannah tenían para ofrecer.

Después de haber aprendido a controlar sus habilidades, Naruto fue bendecido con un cuerpo similar al de Hagoromo, al igual que sus antepasados, otorgándole capacidades físicas excepcionales. Los que los niños tigre podrían hacer, Naruto podría hacer igual de bien, si no mejor. Aunque carecía de visión nocturna y agilidad, lo compensó con ingenio, fuerza, resistencia y un Sharingan.

Cuando cumplió los 13, finalmente, el día del juicio comenzó.

Él, junto con los otros tigres de su edad, fueron arrojados a una arena, y se les dio un ultimátum: para trabajar juntos y sobrevivir una semana en sus selvas más peligrosas, o para matarse unos a otros.

El último vivo sería promovido automáticamente.

Uniéndose a un pequeño grupo, Naruto eligió trabajar juntos para lograrlo, y encontró que el proceso de matar a sus amigos era inmoral de todo corazón. De todos modos, hubo quienes creyeron que morirían en estas tierras peligrosas y optaron por acabar con su propia miseria lo más pronto posible cazando a sus compañeros.

A través de una planificación cuidadosa, el grupo de Naruto logró evitar al cazador más grande, pero finalmente fueron rodeados y enfrentados para luchar el uno contra el otro.

Después de haber puesto trampas, pudieron debilitar a sus cazadores y atascarlos temporalmente, y durante su intento, Naruto eligió servir de cebo para proteger a sus amigos, permitiéndoles escapar de lo que parecía ser una muerte segura.

Sirviendo como la distracción, desafió al grupo más grande, y posteriormente fue derrotado poco después. Justo cuando planeaban dar el golpe final, llegó el grupo de Naruto, y Arata, uno de sus amigos, fue pionero en el contraataque.

Durante la batalla para salvarlo, Arata fue herido de muerte protegiéndole, y cayó en el campo de batalla. El trauma desencadenó un latente Kekkei Genkai de Naruto para despertar, su propio Mangekyo Sharingan, y no fue lo único que despertó ese día, para evitar su muerte, lanzas de metal se levantaron de la tierra matando a los que lo atacaron.

Con la derrota de los asaltantes, el grupo de Naruto lloró por Arata y se escondió hasta el final de la semana. De todos modos, durante la semana restante, fueron encontrados por extraños monstruos que acechaban en la jungla, y muchos fueron asesinados.

Al final de la prueba, solo la mitad de la generación sobrevivió, Naruto estaba entre ellos.

Sin embargo, los ensayos no se habían completado y todos estaban sujetos a la fase final.

Todos fueron presentados personalmente al Gran Sabio Tigre, quien los inyectaría con energía natural para determinar su valor; si perecían, no eran aptos para convertirse en estudiantes, sin embargo, si sobrevivían, serían dignos.

Debido a su linaje Senju y Uzumaki, que le proporciona un cuerpo poderoso y enormes reservas de Chakra, sobrevivió, aunque apenas, sin embargo, solo un poco más del treinta por ciento de la generación original se quedó al final de la misma.

Debido a que se observó su rara capacidad para controlar el metal durante las pruebas, el Gran Sabio Tigre colocó a Naruto al cuidado de uno de sus mejores guerreros, el Tigre Blanco, un renombrado tigre nin que también poseía un poder similar. A partir de ese punto, fue declarado un extraño de la tribu y sentenciado a vagar con el Tigre Blanco hasta que se completara su entrenamiento.

 _Arata, me he vuelto fuerte por ti, hermano. Espero que estés orgulloso de mi._

Ya hablo de los tigres, ahora a hablar de **Tai.**

Aunque a menudo se cree que es su propio poder, Naruto tiene que agradecer a otro ser por otorgarle tales capacidades: **Tai** , una entidad de Chakra creada por Kaguya como su encarnación de la paz y la grandeza.

Debido a que sus energías correspondían con la de Tai, naturalmente se sintió atraído por el Uzumaki debido a dicho Chakra.

Durante siglos, Tai se movió de un portador a otro mientras tomaba el Chakra de la persona anterior y continuaba avanzando en su constante ciclo de reencarnación.

Naruto había heredado el Chakra de sus padres, dos personas que poseen energías muy fuertes y opuestas. Mientras que su padre poseía una energía muy espiritual, casi completamente yin, su madre poseía una energía muy física, casi completamente yang, que le proporcionaba un equilibrio perfecto de Chakra Yin-Yang.

Tai se sintió atraído por esta forma única de Chakra y así fue a poseer al niño al nacer. Sin embargo, el espíritu de Naruto demostró ser demasiado poderoso debido a su linaje único y Tai fue arrastrado a su propia alma. En lugar de aferrarse a su espíritu y cuerpo, la entidad se convirtió en la mitad de Naruto. Los dos juntos se convertirían en el comienzo de la primera piedra filosofal humana del mundo.

La piedra filosofal es reconocida como la creación del pináculo de la sociedad alquimista. A lo largo de los años, muchos no lograron crear lo que imaginaban como algo imposible de descifrar. Eventualmente, la humanidad abandonó tal objetivo y lo etiquetó como imposible. La piedra filosofal, al igual que muchas cosas, se desvaneció en la historia como uno de los mayores fracasos de la humanidad. Sin embargo, aunque fracasaron, estos alquimistas discernieron qué era esencial para que se creara una piedra filosofal: las almas humanas para comprenderla, el poder y la panacea, la medicina que establece la vitalidad. Lo que no reconocieron fue que necesitaban una energía lo suficientemente potente como para fusionarlos permanentemente.

Con la absorción de Chakra de usuario a usuario, Tai tiene acceso directo a las almas de estas personas; los transmigrantes anteriores están vinculados a este mundo, ya que el Chakra es lo que conecta con la vida futura y el mundo de la convivencia.

Por lo tanto, sus almas residen en Tai por toda la eternidad.

Debido a su increíble fuerza de vida, los espíritus del anfitrión anterior y Naruto fueron unidos permanentemente. Completando la piedra, sus energías Senju y Uzumaki sirven como la base del elemento físico de la piedra, ya que cumple el papel de la medicina panaceas. Por último, para iniciar el cambio del quinto elemento, se requería energía natural junto con la fuente de energía para alimentar esta transmutación. Cuando estas tres cosas se unieron, se generó la piedra filosofal: la fusión entre Naruto y Tai.

Como manifestación de varias energías, la fisiología de Naruto es muy diferente a cualquier otra, dándole una similar a la de las Bestia con Cola en ese sentido, ya que la mitad de su ser está compuesto de energía natural.

Debido a esto, Naruto estaba dotado de habilidades extraordinarias que normalmente se verían como puramente sobrehumanas. Una piedra filosofal, el epítome de la perfección en las definiciones de alquimista, la manifestación de energías de Naruto le proporciona la capacidad de transmutar su propio Chakra u otros materiales en diferentes cosas.

Sin embargo, debido a que la transmutación requiere comprensión, se limita a lo que él sabe. Si bien posee la capacidad de transmutar en otras cosas, su dominio del conocimiento se usa principalmente dentro de los metales. Dotándolo con la capacidad de manipular metales y crearlos.

También le dio las siguientes cosas:

 **Fuerza de vida**

En un momento de la historia, el Clan Senju se ramificó, dividiéndolos en dos facciones separadas junto con sus poderes. Los Uzumaki fueron venerados por su fuerza de vida, mientras que los Senju heredaron la energía física y la resistencia.

Su madre es ambas cosas; su abuela era una Uzumaki, una pura en eso, y su abuelo, siendo la reencarnación de Asura, era esencialmente el hijo del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Poseyendo un linaje que muy pocos pueden presumir, el cuerpo de Naruto rebosa de vitalidad, después de haber heredado una fuerza vital divina de sus padres, proporcionándole una gran cantidad de habilidades.

Tal vez lo más notable es una habilidad de recuperación comparable a la de la Primer Hokage; él puede luchar durante horas tomar un breve descanso y continuar de nuevo. Su energía vital acelera sus procesos corporales, fortalece sus órganos y muchas otras cosas.

Como resultado, su cuerpo produce naturalmente glóbulos blancos extra; se ocupan de expulsar las toxinas del cuerpo. Es resistente, si no totalmente inmune a la mayoría de los productos químicos, virus y enfermedades extranjeras. Con un sistema inmune acelerado, Naruto puede producir anticuerpos y células B objetivo para formarse a los pocos minutos de la infiltración, por lo que los pocos químicos capaces de infiltrarse en él se han eliminado hace mucho tiempo.

Su capacidad de luchar contra productos químicos, enfermedades y virus solo es superada por sus poderes regenerativos. Casi tan rápido como se produce el daño, su cuerpo comienza la regeneración, lo que le permite sanar del daño físico con bastante facilidad. Sus poderes de recuperación están a la par con la Shodai Hokage en este aspecto, sin embargo, su habilidad proporciona beneficios extra imprevistos en la nombre. Las habilidades de recuperación de Naruto provienen de la sangre pura de su madre Uzumaki.

Cortes, quemaduras, cicatrices, etc., se curaron a los pocos minutos de ser dadas a su cuerpo; el ser el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi solo demostró mejorar eso. Su factor de curación también se extiende a su resistencia, lo que le permite recuperarse bastante rápido del inmenso uso de Chakra. Con un descanso adecuado y suficiente, Naruto es capaz de regenerar su resistencia en tres minutos por completo.

Luego estaban sus Reservas de nivel Bijū.

Para alojar correctamente un hexagrama (véase, Tai) y a Kyuubi, seres de Hakura y energía natural pura, uno requiere una cantidad descomunal de Chakra potente que sea al menos tres veces la cantidad y el doble de la fuerza del Shinobi promedio.

Con cada reencarnación, el hexagrama toma el Chakra y el espíritu y los lleva al siguiente anfitrión. Como resultado, aumenta la cantidad de Chakra total que posee cada reencarnación. En mil años, setenta y ocho personas han sido receptoras de Tai, incluido Naruto.

Por esta misma razón, las reservas de Chakra naturales del rubio son casi como si a Naruto se le dieran sus propios niveles de Chakra setenta y siete veces. Al combinar la potencia de cada Chakra y la suya, la fuerza de la misma aumenta enormemente a casi ocho veces la del Shinobi promedio.

Con esto, la cantidad de Chakra que Naruto usa por ataque una acción es literalmente la centillonesima parte (un 1 seguido de 303 ceros) de lo que realmente usaría.

Debido a esto, las reservas de Chakra Naruto coinciden, si no superan a muchos de los ocho Bijuu, con el único contendiente principal es el Zorro de Nueve Colas.

Sin embargo, incluso entre la bestia más poderosa, Naruto estimaba que sus reservas son un poco más grandes que la mitad de Kurama, cuyas reservas son lo suficientemente grandes como para igualar y superar a los otros Bijū con solo la mitad de su fuerza.

Por la determinación del Gran Sabio Tigre, llegó a la conclusión de que las reservas de Chakra de Naruto eran aproximadamente mil ciento treinta veces más las suyas, por lo que eran 1,5 veces las de Yang Kurama.

Con increíbles subidas de potente Chakra, Naruto puede usar técnicas en rápida sucesión sin preocuparse de que se le acabe. Solo usando sus reservas regulares de energía, él es capaz de luchar durante setenta y dos horas, lo cual es una hazaña que la mayoría de los ninjas encuentran impresionante. Combinado con el Chakra que suministra la fusión, puede luchar durante un mes sin colapsar por el agotamiento.

Muchas veces, cuando libera su Chakra a través de su tenketsu, genera una inmensa presión en el área inmediata capaz de limitar el movimiento, aplastar piedras y crear ráfagas de viento.

A menudo, los sensores lo confunden el infame miembro de Akatsuki del que se decía que poseía reservas del tamaño de una bestia con cola. Sus enormes cantidades de Chakra potente sin duda afecta el poder de su Metal. Debido a su Chakra severamente potente, la cantidad de Chakra necesaria para cada construcción es casi nula, ya que incluso las construcciones de nivel Bijuu rara vez causan una tensión inmensa a alguien con un Chakra superior al de uno. Y todo eso gracias a Tai.

Así mismo, Tai no es una creación de Kaguya sino más bien una materialización de su voluntad. Al infundir su voluntad en la naturaleza, Kaguya lo generó espontáneamente con la intención de velar por la humanidad y establecer la paz.

Debido a esto, Tai es simplemente una forma viviente de la naturaleza tal como lo fue el Shinju. Esta energía natural, aunque latente, solo fluye a través de él, completamente separada del cuerpo humano.

Sin embargo, cuando uno desea utilizar el poder de Tai, solo un usuario perfeccionado de sus habilidades puede hacerlo, pueden recurrir a su energía natural para potenciar sus habilidades. Aunque se traduce en una forma de modo sabio, invocan directamente la energía natural desde un espíritu natural en sí mismo, sin depender de una fuente externa para ello y se enfoca en una fuente interna.

Debido a esto, aquellos con Tai pueden eludir la necesidad de absorber pasivamente la energía natural, en lugar de que se les suministre a través de su propia naturaleza espiritual que habita en ellos. Solo los maestros de sus habilidades y aquellos que son conscientes de Tai pueden entrar conscientemente en este estado empoderado, ya que para aquellos que no son maestros se encuentran incapaces de acceder a tal poder a menos que su vida esté en peligro, entonces se activa instintivamente.

Aquellos que instintivamente activan esta habilidad, se encuentran en este estado en el que Tai toma el control por completo. Sin embargo, aquellos que conscientemente activan esta habilidad adquieren pigmentos alrededor de sus ojos, un pigmento azul claro, lo que indica que ellos y el hexagrama están trabajando en perfecta armonía entre ellos.

Con cada método individual de activación de este Modo Sabio, cada uno abarca sus propias debilidades y riesgos individuales.

Normalmente, el hexagrama no posee a la fuerza a su anfitrión de forma continua, ya que la energía natural es demasiado para que el cuerpo humano la maneje y causa un comportamiento loco y un cambio de forma aleatorio espontáneo, tal como lo hace con un grupo específico de personas.

Eventualmente, si la persona sostiene este estado por mucho tiempo, el cuerpo implosionará después de que su comportamiento de loco haya causado la devastación. Como tal, esto es muy peligroso para el usuario, ya que por instinto, atacan a todos, destruyendo todo, incluso ellos mismos.

Sin embargo, aquellos que han dominado este estado no enfrentan este mismo riesgo. Debido a que el hexagrama está trabajando al unísono, mezclando la energía natural con el Chakra del maestro en lugar de poseerlos por completo, en lugar de implosionar el cuerpo y el comportamiento frenético, a pesar de que pueden permanecer en el modo sabio indefinidamente debido a la energía natural que viene desde adentro.

Aunque inicialmente parece un beneficio, en el que es en la mayoría de los casos, la mayor desventaja se etiqueta junto con él. Cuanto más tiempo esté el usuario en este estado facultado, más agotará el Chakra.

Si bien la fuente de energía natural es de hecho indefinida, el Chakra no es infinito y, por lo tanto, puede agotarse. El Chakra mismo, aunque inmenso, no es infinito y porque la mayoría de las técnicas sabias requieren más Chakra que las técnicas ordinarias, aunque el Chakra tiene poder, las reservas se agotan a una velocidad más rápida.

Debido al inmenso tamaño, además, el conjunto de Chakra toma casi el doble de tiempo para recargarse que una persona común. Como resultado, cuanto más tiempo la persona está en modo Sabio, más agotados se vuelven, y más tiempo les toma volver a la batalla.

Como tal, muchos tienden a activar este modo por un breve momento para recuperar la cantidad de energía natural necesaria para la hazaña deseada, luego activa la técnica después de salir del estado facultado para preservar su energía, exhibiendo un control más magistral y voluntario.

Debido a su fusión con el hexagrama en lugar de solo aferrarse al Chakra, ya que los dos se han vuelto uno en el mismo, Naruto es simplemente una manifestación de esta energía y la fisiología consiste en ser una parte de la energía natural. Evitando los limites que normalmente tiene.

Con esto, su espíritu produce naturalmente la energía natural, regalándole una condición natural mejorada más allá de la suya. En verdad, la mejora Senjutsu de Naruto es típicamente pasiva, lo que le otorga una gran variedad de poderes que lo hacen un sin límite sobrenatural.

 **Aumento de Chakra** : Debido a que la energía natural interactúa directamente con sus energías físicas y espirituales, la composición general del Chakra, Naruto encuentra que varias de sus características corporales se han aumentado. Esto incluye las energías místicas que cada Shinobi encuentra utilizando: Chakra.

Los cuerpos humanos, son como un arma… pueden soportar que cierto tipo y cantidad de Chakra pase por ellos.

El Modo Sennin, el sello maldito de Jugo, la armadura Raiton de A, el modo Bijū… sus propios ojos, no eran diferente de una espada, los cambios en los rasgos, las transformaciones, no es otra cosa que la resistencia al paso del Chakra…

Pasivamente, usaba el Chakra del Kyuubi, que siempre buscaba regresar al interior, donde pertenecía.

Pasivamente, usaba el Senjutsu de Tai, que siempre buscaba salir al exterior, donde pertenecía.

Y su Chakra estaba entre ambos, como , siendo "estirado" infinitamente por ellos.

 _El Chakra del Kyuubi sobre mi, lucha por volver a él, a mi interior, mientras que el Chakra Senjutsu en mi interior, lucha por salir y unirse al mundo… mientras que mi propio Chakra queda atrapado entre ellos, comprimiéndose hasta la locura_ , pensó ya a un paso de una roca enfrente suyo, mientras extendía su dedo para tocarlo, _no se cuanto pesa Kyuubi, pero si se que son varias toneladas… comprimidas en un cuerpo que cabría centenas de veces en el suyo._

Solo fue un pequeño golpe con el índice, pero grandes grietas salieron concéntricamente desde el impacto, sonando como un golpe de cañón.

Pasivamente, su Chakra podía llegar al infinito en cualquier segundo.

Varios aspectos de su Chakra aumentan como resultado de la interacción con la energía natural. Sus reservas de Chakra siempre están aumentando, dándole niveles de Chakra que superan a Kurama con las dos mitades fusionadas junto con las propias reservas de Chakra de.

Para la mayoría de los sensores, intentar medir su poder suele ser un desafío que proporciona migrañas a cualquier persona que participe de forma extensa en el juego.

 **Fuerza ilimitada** : debido a su aumento masivo de su Chakra, Naruto tiene la capacidad de usar dicho Chakra para aumentar su fuerza física tal como Tsunade Senju había hecho con su Chakra. Debido a que la cantidad de fuerza que se puede alcanzar depende de la cantidad de Chakra que se utiliza para desarrollar este poder, Naruto puede aumentar su poder casi infinitamente debido a su suministro casi infinito de poderoso Chakra.

Con tal poder, puede igualar fácilmente el poder y la fuerza de cualquier persona con la que se encuentre. Durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento, el poder de Naruto le permitió atrapar uno de sus propios meteoritos creador con Doton que caen y evitar que golpee el suelo.

 **Idaten** : De manera similar a su fuerza ilimitada, Naruto simplemente usa su Chakra para aumentar las velocidades en las que puede viajar. Como su velocidad es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de Chakra que usa, el potencial de la velocidad que puede alcanzar es realmente sobresaliente. Simplemente al aumentar la cantidad de Chakra que usa, Naruto puede superar fácilmente o igualar la velocidad de cualquier persona con la que se encuentre. Por esta sola razón, es reconocido como uno de los Shinobi más rápidos en la hoja oculta.

 **Audición mejorada con Chakra** : Al concentrar su potente Chakra en sus oídos, Naruto puede escuchar con increíble claridad, distancia y en un rango muy amplio de frecuencias que normalmente no puede. Aunque lo usa para espiar a otros o rastrear personas a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia, la cantidad de Chakra concentrado en sus oídos es tan fuerte que permite una habilidad sorprendente que hace que su audición parezca casi sobrehumana. Él puede escuchar los músculos dentro del cuerpo de otra persona contraerse, su frecuencia cardíaca aumentar y disminuir, cuando se está moldeando su Chakra, cuando su comida se digiere, incluso capaz de percibir la vibración de un átomo.

Usando esta habilidad, puede predecir dónde o cómo atacará su oponente dependiendo de cuándo y cómo se contraen sus músculos, ya que diferentes músculos se contraen y producen diferentes sonidos dependiendo de la acción. Por esta misma razón, las fintas fingidas y otros ataques no le funcionan, ya que puede predecir fácilmente cuándo y cómo llegarán. Debido a cuán efectivo es esto, la mayoría de la gente lo confunde como alguna forma de lector de mente.

 **Sabiduría infinita** : Vivo desde el día en que el Chakra fue robado y entregado al hombre, Tai es un espíritu antiguo que ha existido durante un milenio. Las cosas que Tai ha visto a través de la lente de cada reencarnación, lo que han experimentado junto con el espíritu y lo que todos ellos han aprendido es tan abrumador que una persona no puede experimentarlo todo incluso si viviera para siempre. Sin embargo, debido a su fusión con estos espíritus y Tai, Naruto estaba dotado con este conocimiento: experiencias, inteligencia, etc. sin tener que experimentarlos él mismo.

Nacido de la voluntad de Kaguya después de recibir el conocimiento del Chakra, parece como si el espíritu tuviera una buena comprensión del mundo de manera intuitiva. Capaz de saber lo que sea por medio de la conexión que todo ser en el universo tiene con la energía natural.

Para cuando Naruko llego, Naruto noto que era un Kage Bunshin, y que se miraba bastante desarreglada.

—¿Y a ti que te paso?— cuestiono alzando una ceja entre divertido y algo preocupado.

La clon de la rubia se froto incómodamente el brazo—Mei escapo.

Naruto solamente tomo agua de una cantimplora en su costado, mientras la formula de Fūinjutsu dentro de esta se encargaba de rellenarla.

—Me lo veía venir.

* * *

 **Objetos**

* * *

 **Cigarrillos de Chakra**

* * *

Son cigarrillos especialmente elaborados que permiten al usuario introducir su Chakra en los cigarrillos, al encenderse el cigarrillo se encenderá. Estos también se pueden usar como arma ofensiva o defensiva. Al tirar el cigarrillo a un enemigo, pueden explotar al contacto o ser detonado al comando. El poder explosivo del cigarrillo es igual a hasta 10 etiquetas explosivas regulares. El poder explosivo se puede aumentar a través del Chakra del Elemento Explosivo o Chakra del Elemento Fuego. Para fines defensivos, el usuario puede soplar el cigarrillo y crear una cortina de humo que oculta el olor del usuario o puede aumentar la potencia de la técnica Ocultar en ceniza y polvo. Vienen en diferentes sabores y no son caros. Usan tabaco o hierba de alta calidad. Si el usuario elige hierba, tendrá una alta calidad alta que aumenta su percepción.

* * *

 **No tengo nada más que decirles, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	4. Roto más allá de la reparación

**Para** **Son Dexex, me alegra que te gustara, aqui son menos explicaciones y más acción. Fem Neji anotada 7w7**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkins 99, espero que la pelea en este cap sea suficiente para hacerte sentir mejor y que ouedes pulir tu espada v:**

 **Para Eien no hiryu 》3《**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, me alegra mucho que te gustara :D**

 **Para XLGDarkness, igual yo xd**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, eso ya lo veremos**

 **Para Leon Solitario, eso ya lo veremos ×2**

 **Para yahikopainakatsuki300, Si**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Roto más allá de la reparación**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

– _ **No puedes cambiar nada a menos que puedas descartar una parte de ti también. Para superar a los monstruos, debes estar dispuesto a abandonar tu humanidad– Armin Arlert (Shingeki no Kyoin)**_

Naruto miro a la mujer pelirroja correr de edificio en edificio con algo de dificultad por aun no estar sanada del todo, mientras el la seguía cruzado de brazos y mirando a Mei escapar.

—Vas a terminar muriendo si te vas— le dijo el rubio apareciendo enfrente de ella, con los brazos cruzados y recargado contra una de las paredes de la aldea, escuchando un chistar de la pelirroja.

—No es muy diferente a lo que me pasara si me quedo— le dijo con un gruñido que era más que nada por el dolor, y Naruto lo noto cuando se puso enfrente de ella, su oído escuchando un crujir antes de que la agarrase para que no cayese.

Ella tembló cuando fue tocada por él, segundos antes de que Naruto la levantase, llevándola hacía un callejón donde la puso acostada, sentándose en el suelo al lado de ella—Bueno, no pienso detenerte, pero tampoco quiero que mueras, así que… supongo que me quedare aquí hasta que sanes— dijo con calma, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pergamino de sellado.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?— pregunto ella a duras penas, Naruto no diciendo nada hasta que se encogió de hombros. Mirando al cielo, sus ojos azules se volvieron rojos por un segundo.

—Supongo que porque quiero ayudarte— declaro llevándose una mano a los ojos, sus dedos bloqueando la luz del sol—. Comprendo lo que es ya no tener un hogar.

El murmuro de Naruto fue seguido por la confusión de Mei, para ser seguida de un aura amarillenta salir de la mano del Uzumaki y dirigirse a los pies de ella—¿Qué estas?— murmuro la pelirroja con algo de miedo.

—Es Chakra del Elemento Yang, tienes heridas en los tendones de tus pies, si fueran más profundos no podrías caminar— declaro antes de pararse y terminar de curar los pies de Mei, para luego extender su mano—. Hay una barrera alrededor de la aldea que evita que alguien no sea detectado. Entres o salgas, te sentirán, pudimos entrar aquí por que entre contigo usando el Jutsu de Invocación Inversa, puedo usarlo para sacarte de la aldea si lo necesitas.

Mei se acaricio la garganta, después de beber la savia de aquel árbol ya no dolía tanto, ahora con dos ojos de nuevo, era capaz de ver como antes… gracias a él—No se como puedo pagarte por todo esto.

—A decir verdad, no tienes que hacerlo, hago esto porque quiero, no necesito que me lo pagues— dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado, mejor dicho, escuchaba, pues cerro los ojos—. Escóndete, alguien viene.

La Terumi al instante se alarmo, con ayuda de Naruto pudo pararse y se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura en la oscuridad, asegurándose de bajar lo más posible su ya, desgastado Chakra, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeña posible en ese espacio reducido, asustada.

Naruto solo la miro, internamente, sintiendo atisbos de lastima por ella, para segundos después mirar la explosión de humo que apareció enfrente suyo.

 _Yugao,_ pensó, reconociendo ese cabello morado como una ANBU que a veces había visto entrenar en los campos de Konoha, lo que sabía de ella era que fue alumna de su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, ANBU de buen nivel y usuaria de Kenjutsu.

Nada que le importase.

—¿Qué quieres, Neko?— pregunto cruzado de brazos, mirando a la pelimorada que se le quedo viendo de manera fija antes de responder.

—Sandaime-sama te busca, Naruto Uzumaki— y sin decir nada más, volvió a desaparecer, haciendo al rubio chistar antes de volver a ver a Mei.

—Puedes irte de Konoha si quieres, te mataran si sales, o puedes quedarte, esperar a que sanes y tener una oportunidad, cualquiera de las dos es tu decisión— declaro Naruto mientras doblaba las rodillas.

Mei se paro de la oscuridad, mirando fijamente al rubio—¿A…A donde iras?— pregunto pausadamente, algo nerviosa al considerar que el Uzumaki tenía razón, si se iba por su cuenta… iba a morir.

—Si conozco a Jiji, iré salvar el culo de algún idiota— y antes de irse, le dio unas ultimas palabras a ella—. No te obligare a quedarte o a irte, pero me sentiré mal si mueres.

Y dando un simple salto, se elevo a los cielos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—No me puedo creer que en verdad me pidas esto— mascullo el Ojiazul con burla y casi incredulidad viendo al Sandaime Hokage quien fumaba su pipa con calma e indiferencia.

Sacando humo de su boca, Hiruzen finalmente hablo—Naruto, se que esta no es una misión fácil, pero se te pagara bien, eres de los pocos activos que tenemos en este momento.

Naruto rodo los ojos, luego mirando al anciano con expresión hastiada—Ni por todo el dinero de esta aldea hare eso, puedes usar a cualquier otro equipo o enviar a algún Jōnin, no es mi problema— parándose del asiento en donde estaba el escritorio del Hokage, Naruto se dio media vuelta y se preparo para salir de allí.

—Naruko ya fue enviada allí.

—…— deteniendo su pie cuando estaba apunto de irse de la habitación, el rubio se quedo callado, sintiendo como un sudor frio le bajaba por el cuello, mandándole escalofríos por la columna vertebral—. ¿Te has atrevido, maldito anciano?— pregunto girándose lentamente, su cuello crujiendo al casi dar un giro de 180 grados mientras su mirada se oscurecía, mostrándose solo dos puntos de color rojo en ellos.

—Ella de por si es una Genin fuerte, pero dudo que ella sea capaz de lidiar con todo lo que se tienen que enfrentar.

—¡No menosprecies a mi hermana, ella es más que capaz de vencer a todos ellos!

—Si de verdad pensaras eso, ya te habrías ido— Naruto apretó los puños hasta que estos quedaron blancos, antes de girar la cabeza hacía la ventana derecha.

—¿Dónde están?— mientras preguntaba, camino, dando pasos concisos hacía la ventana, poniendo un pie sobre ella.

—Puerta Este, 300 kilómetros, Neko ira contigo a…

BRUUM

Sin dejar terminar al Hokage, Naruto salió disparado de la ventana, rompiendo la barrera del sonido apenas con un salto. Tan alto y tan lejos que sobrepaso la barrera de Konoha, para aterrizar de golpe en las afueras de la aldea, como un cometa aterrizando en la tierra, el suelo se cuarto como vidrio, un cráter colosal donde un Naruto se encontraba hundido a 18 metros dentro del suelo.

Dando otro salto, se alzo a cientos, quizás miles de metros, dirigiéndose a la posición dada por Hiruzen.

Este, suspirando, le dio una indicación a Yugao para que lo siguiera.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruko hizo sellos de mano a velocidad desmesurada, chocándola las palmas en el suelo hecho agua para bloquear una bola de fuego lanzada por su enemigo, su cabello suelto, sin sus coletas y sin su banda, con el sudor manchando su cara ante el vapor que se elevo por el choque de técnicas.

Abrió los ojos, antes de agarrar cuatro Kunai lanzados a su cara, rodando en el agua, salió de la nube de vapor antes de que cinco Senbon fuera lanzados contra ella.

 _¡Tch!_ Chisto mentalmente antes de que se cubriera la cara y el torso con los brazos, los Senbon enterrándose en su piel antes que alguien apareciese delante suyo y le diese una patada en el estomago—. ¡Khu…!— soltó flotando en medio del aire, la sangre saliendo de su boca, segundos antes de ser lanzada por la onda de choque de la patada.

Gruño de nuevo, su espalda chocando contra un árbol, rompiéndolo con su cuerpo antes de rebotar e ir contra el suelo, rebotando tres veces más hasta llegar a tierra firme.

—¿Terminaste?— pregunto Sasuke a su lado, mirando a la rubia pararse de nuevo.

Sin responder, Naruko se irguió como un pilar en aquel lago entre el País del Fuego y el País de las Olas—Quiero… mi banda de nuevo— declaro con convicción mirando a sus enemigos.

Eran en total, cinco personas, no las conocía, pero podía saber que eran de Kirigakure no Sato, y uno de ellos tenía atrapado a Kakashi en una prisión esférica de agua.

Aquel que tenía al Hatake era un hombre pálido, cuyo cabello negro era resaltado por su falta de cejas, sus ojos negros y solo vistiendo un pantalón purpura grisáceo y calentadores en sus brazos, su mano izquierda en la prisión donde tenía a Kakashi, en su espalda una espada gigante y en su mano derecha la banda ninja de Naruko. El era Zabuza Momochi, uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla.

Luego estaba un "ANBU", tenia cabello largo negro recogido con clase, su cara era cubierta por una máscara ANBU de Kiri y llevaba un kimono de batalla verde con bordes amarillos como ropa, sandalias de madera en los pies, y con Senbon como armas.

El siguiente era un chico de uno años mayor que ella y los demás Gennins, su cabello era azul, sus ojos eran de color negro, vistiendo una camisa celeste a rayas y un pantalón café grisáceo, llevando una espada extraña de doble mango. Chojuro, así lo llamo el siguiente hombre.

El era un hombre también de cabello azul, elevado en un extraño peinado de cebolla, teniendo un ojo tapado por un parche negro en uno de sus ojos, el otro siendo de color azul, llevaba un talismán en cada oreja con el kanji de una forma humilde de "oír" (承, shō) escrito en ellos dos veces en cada lado. Su vestimenta constaba del típico traje gris de rayas de Kirigakure bajo un haori verde con rayas blancas que se detienen a la mitad. Ao, ese era su nombre.

Para el final, era un hermoso hombre de 20 años, con cabello castaño y ojos mieles, sin camisa, mostrando una musculatura ejercitada y cincelada, unos pantalones Hakama negros, estaba descalzo, tenia guantes rojos con vendas cubriendo sus manos.

Seishi Amamoto, así se llamaba. No sabía de lo que era capaz, pero maldita sea, que ya la tenía cansada porque parecía tener tanto Chakra como su hermano, atacándola con tantos Jutsus que ella misma era apenas capaz de acercarse para recuperar su bandana.

Sin decir nada más, puso sus manos en la posición de cruz antes de canalizar todo el Chakra que pudiera— **¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

En segundos aparecieron decenas de clones de la rubia, todas sin dudarlo un segundo corrieron hacía sus objetivos, los de Kiri… en concreto, contra Zabuza.

Este rio al ver los clones de la rubia lanzarse sin un plan, antes de agarrar su espada con la mano que sostenía la banda ninja, y moviendo su espada, hizo que todos los clones explotasen en una bomba de humo.

Sin embargo, al no ver por las explosiones de los clones de sombra, no vio como Naruko lanzo Shuriken a su dirección mientras hacía sellos de mano a alta velocidad— **Shuriken Kage Bunshin** — las 4 Shuriken que lanzo se volvieron 40, que Zabuza se preparo para devolver nuevamente antes de ver como Naruko jalaba unos hilos atados a las Shurikens lanzadas, viendo el Chakra de color verdoso pasar por los hilos, y esta vez, no fueron de manera recta, ahora las Shurikens lo rodeaban por competo.

 _¿¡Chakra de viento!?_ Pensó algo alarmado, pero antes de necesitar esquivar gruesos muros de hielo se formaron a su alrededor, bloqueando las armas que se esfumaron en nubes de humo

—¿Esta bien, Zabuza-san?— pregunto Haku, el humo de los clones de sombra de las Shuriken no les dejaba ver nada.

—Mantente alerta Haku— declaro el Momochi, antes de abrir los ojos cuando el humo se disperso.

Decenas de clones de Naruko los rodeaban a todos.

— **Shi… …Sei** — escucharon murmurar a Seishi, tan bajo que apenas pudieron escuchar dos silabas, y Naruko se aferro a la banda en la mano de Zabuza, antes de que una onda gravitacional la mandase a ella y sus clones hacía atrás—. Esta niña es persistente— murmuro antes de ver como un Chakra rojizo cubría a la rubia que jalaba su bandana.

Recordaba el día que salió de la academia, el mismo día que su hermano, y como ambos se sonrieron, y como cada vez su bandana se rompió o daño, su hermano la reparo.

Era un símbolo, no solo de ella como Shinobi, sino de que, al menos podía tener una oportunidad de estar al mismo lado que su hermano, tener una oportunidad de estar a su lado.

—¡Dame… mi… banda!— y Seishi aumento la fuerza de la onda, para que Naruko finalmente fuese lanzada de vuelta a tierra firme, mientras Sakura la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Eres una tonta, ni Kakashi-sensei pudo con ellos, menos tu podrás— dijo la pelirrosa, algo preocupada al ver las heridas de la rubia, que a duras penas empezó a pararse.

La banda ninja brillo en la mano de ella mientras se la ponía—No me compares con el ciclope. No pienso… perder… contra este circo de payasos— declaro Naruko con convicción, antes de que una barra negra se enterrase en su rodilla.

No tuvo tiempo ni para responder al dolor, pues luego dos más se enterraron en su hombro y en su otra rodilla, haciendo que cayera en una rodilla mientras no podía manipular su Chakra, generando un gruñido de la Uzumaki que cerro un ojo por el dolor.

—La Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, estamos en un día de suerte— declaro Seishi mientras bajaba su mano. Mirando como la rubia se trataba de parar de manera lenta, viendo como los del Equipo 7 retrocedían al ver a Seishi caminar hacía donde estaban—. Nuestro objetivo es el constructor de puentes, pero llevarnos a una Jinchūriki de una aldea enemiga es un buen incentivo.

—mío, mío, mío, mío, mío mío...

—Estamos más que muertos— murmuro Sakura sabiendo que nada ni nadie podía detener a ese grupo de monstruos… hasta hace unos diez segundos.

—mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío...

—¿Escuchan eso?— dijo Chojuro oyendo ese múltiple "mío" causando que todos pararan en seco lo que hacían

—Si, ¿pero quien es?— pregunto Ao intentando ver de donde venia, eso si, empezó a escucharse mas fuerte.

—¡Mío, Mío, Mío, Mío, Mío, Mío, Mío, Mío!

—Ya se esta escuchando mas fuerte— dijo Haku parando oreja, a lo que Zabuza se las tapaba.

—Además de que ya me esta molestando

—¡MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, MÍO!

Fue en ese entonces que Seishi recibió una patada lazándolo directamente hacia el grupo de Kirigakure.

Aterrizando en el agua, apareció el rubio de ojos azules hermano de Naruko—Mío.

Dentro de Naruko, cierta criatura de enorme poder con ojos rojos despertó— **Y el orgulloso puto pródigo ha regresado.**

Seishi se sostuvo la mandíbula, reacomodando los huesos en ella mientras miraba a quien le ataco—Buena patada— declaro antes de ver como el rubio se daba la vuelta, sacando con rapidez pero con cuidado las barras negras en el cuerpo de su hermana.

Guardo silencio, el Chakra Yang surcando sus manos mientras trataba de sanar lo mejor posible las heridas de Naruko, no importándole el hecho de que escuchaba los pasos de aquel hombre de cabellos castaños yendo a donde ambos estaban. El rubio lentamente se giro ante la sombra que los cubrió, y sus ojos azules vieron unos ojos mieles, su cuello se alzo mientras miraba a la cara al castaño que medía 1.95 m—¿Quién eres?— pregunto el Uzumaki con su voz destilando indiferencia.

Seishi bajo la cabeza, mirando a los ojos de color azul de aquel niño de 15 años—Es un poco maleducado el no presentarse primero cuando le preguntas su nombre a alguien.

—Naruto Uzumaki— declaro viendo como los ojos de aquel hombre iban a un diseño anillado, la iris totalmente blanca, la pupila parecía haberse encogido hasta un solo punto negro, y alrededor de ella, los anillos concéntricos de color negro también se miraban, siendo un total de 6. En los dos primeros anillos habiendo tres tomoes en forma triangular.

—Seishi Amamoto— se presento el castaño con una sonrisa, mirando con detenimiento a aquel chico que le disloco la mandíbula.

No era particularmente alto, con 15 años suponía que mediría un 1.65 m, tal vez más, un cabello rubio erizado que parecía indomable, sus ojos azules eran del color igual al cobalto, vestía un chaleco negro con cuello en V con cremallera, una especie de manto hecho con piel de tigre naranja a rayas alrededor de su cintura atada con un obi negro, protectores de codo de manga corta y guantes sin dedos, con un par de pantalones negros a juego, con botas igualmente negras. Podía ver que en los brazos del chico estaban decenas de cicatrices en forma de X.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Amamoto?— pregunto el chico de cabellos rubios, una enorme presión se sintió entonces mientras ambos se miraban.

—Si tu eres el hermano de la Jinchūriki, tu debes ser el otro portador de la otra mitad. Es un buen día, conseguimos al Kyūbi completo— declaro, mientras hacía el puño hacía atrás. Se vio como la gravedad se comprimía dentro de su puño, como si se tratase de succión, y lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Naruto a tal velocidad que parecía que no movió su mano.

FLUUUUUUUUUSSHHHHHHHHHHHH

El puñetazo envió una onda de gravedad que empujo a todo mundo con desmesurada fuerza, arboles partiéndose desde la raíz, las rocas volando y rompiéndose, el agua separándose dejando solo un terreno sin agua.

El Equipo 7 trato de sostenerse de donde pudiera, hundiendo Kunais en el suelo, agarrándose al suelo, o en caso de Naruko, usando las garras de Chakra mientras eran empujados con la fuerza de un tornado.

—Curioso— declaro una voz, para revelar a un Naruto sosteniendo el puño de Seishi a su cara, sin haber sido afectado por la onda más allá de que su cabello se agito bastante—. Me recuerdas a los de Konohagakure— declaro Naruto sonriendo enormemente, los ojos cerrados.

—¡Jaja! Eres divertido, Naruto Uzumaki— respondió Seishi sonriendo de la misma manera.

—¡Gracias!— exclamo el rubio mientras ambos reían como si se tratasen de amigos de toda la vida.

PAM

Segundos antes de que Naruto mandase un puñetazo al mentón que envió una onda de aire tan o más poderosa que la anterior, sorprendiendo a todos, ¡no fueron capaces de siquiera ver el más mínimo movimiento del rubio!

Este giro en el aire, dando una vuelta de 180 grados mientras daba una patada de hacha descendente a la cabeza del castaño, mandándolo el cuerpo entero del hombre contra el lago, generando que se hundiera a varios metros de profundidad.

Los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado, ahora siendo un color carmesí con un patrón negro intrincado, el Mangekyo Sharingan brillando entre la neblina.

 **(El diseño esta en mi pagina de Deviantart)**

Tocando el agua con sus pies, un esqueleto de Chakra de color amarillo cubrió a Naruto, fueron solamente tres costillas en el lado derecho, un brazo esquelético de energía formándose a su lado, la mano se alargo hasta hacer que triplicara el tamaño de su usuario—Creo que no me presente debidamente antes, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y mi trabajo es cuidar a estos inútiles y a mi hermana— declaro apuntándole con el pulgar al grupo detrás suyo.

La mano esquelética se cerro en un puño, segundos antes de alargarse y lanzarse contra Zabuza.

—¡Tch!— saltando hacía atrás, el espadachín de la neblina esquivo el puñetazo de la mano gigantesca, sacando su brazo de la prisión de agua, la mano se abrió y agarro la bola de agua, agarrando a Kakashi en ella y retrayéndose, sin darle mayor importancia, lanzo al Hatake hacía atrás.

Naruto se cruzo de brazos, Chojuro y Ao lanzándose contra él en segundos, el chico de cabello celeste haciendo que el Chakra pasase por su espada, Ao sacando una chokuto y saltando para tomarlo desprevenido desde el aire.

Más hueso se formo, la columna vertebral apareció, costillas del lado izquierdo creándose.

Otro brazo apareció, y agarro a ambos como si fueran muñecos de trapo, sus ojos rojos brillando entre el mar de dorado mientras estampaba a ambos contra el agua.

Seishi salió del agua, mientras sus puños ahora estaban recubiertos por fuego, sus ojos blancos viendo de manera fija al Uzumaki que se giro para verle a la cara—No hemos terminado, ¿verdad?

— **¡Hyōton: Chimei-tekina Kōri no Mi! (** **Elemento Hielo: ¡Pico Mortal de Hielo!)**

— **¡Karyūken! (** **火龍拳** **, ¡Puño de Dragón de Fuego!)**

Naruto vio como el agua se congelaba bajo sus pies, saliendo de ella enormes estalagmitas de hielo que se pusieron en posiciones donde estaban sus brazos, piernas y una debajo de su mentón.

Seishi se alzo sobre él de un salto, sus puños con fuego cubriéndole tomando la forma de cabezas de dragón. Sus puños chocando con los huesos de color dorado.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Una explosión de fuego vino después.

Dos brillos rojo y morado se vio en un la nube de humo mientras Naruto salía de allí. Su otro ojo ahora siendo de un color morado con la otra mitad siendo de un color celeste, mezclándose con el morado en el centro.

Eso no llamaba la atención, sino que era el hecho de que se encontraba de cabeza. Alzándose al aire mientras un aura de color azul le cubría, su Chakra cubriendo su brazo derecho donde habían un tatuaje de llama en ella.

Un enorme báculo salió en un sello de su antebrazo, más que un báculo parecía un pilar, con un grueso de 1.5 metros y un tamaño de tres metros, Naruto lo agarro con ambas manos.

Moviéndolo como una espada, mando ondas de aire que viajaron contra los de Kiri, generando que estos tuvieran que saltar para esquivarlo, mandando bombas de aire que impresionaron mandando el agua por los aires.

Seishi apareció encima de Naruto.

Receptores negros fueron lanzados contra el rubio, quien fue impulsado con mayor fuerza contra el suelo— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (¡Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala Dragón de Agua!** — escucho mientras debajo suyo Zabuza creaba tres dragones de agua con ojos amarillos. Los tres colisionando contra él en una nube de agua que exploto antes de arremolinarse a su alrededor— **. ¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada!)**

El agua de los dragones se arremolino en una esfera en la que Naruto empezó a ser girado a grandes velocidades, antes de salir expulsado de nuevo hacía el suelo.

— **Banshō Ten'in (Atracción Universal de Toda la Creación)** — exclamo Seishi, lanzando al chico rubio contra el suelo, esta vez contra la roca en vez del agua. Viendo a Haku aparecer enfrente suyo en un espejo de hielo con Senbons en su mano.

Cuando lanzo los Senbon, Naruto agarro su enorme báculo y los bloqueo, rompiéndolos al tocar su superficie. Mientras empezaba a girar el báculo a gran velocidad, empezando a hacer un pequeño torbellino que genero que Haku se impulsara hacía atrás a grandes velocidades, girando por el viento generado.

Seishi apareció detrás suyo, con la mano alzada— **Shinra Ten…**

Naruto se giro, y envió una patada al cuello del castaño, quien simplemente alzo la otra mano para bloquear el golpe, no pudiendo evitar una onda de aire que se extendió por su cuello—¡Humph!— soltó Naruto cuando su pie fue girado junto con el resto del agua, generando que fuese tirado al suelo, mientras Seishi volvía a alzar su mano.

— **¡Shinra Tensei…!** — exclamo el castaño tratando de enviar una onda de gravedad con su mano, solamente para que sus ojos volvieran a ser de color miel, y cállese en una rodilla.

—No se que sea ese extraño Dōjutsu que tengas, pero se como funcionan en general— declaro Naruto usando el enorme báculo para pararse de nuevo, mirando al Amamoto con sus ojos rojo y morado—. Mande una onda de aire presurizado que causo un shock en tu cerebro, redireccionando tu sistema nervioso y tu red de Chakra, no podrás activar tu dōjutsu hasta dentro de tres horas.

—Je, si crees que solamente con eso podrás vencerme… ¡te equivocas!— exclamo antes de lanzar un puñetazo cubierto de relámpagos contra la cara del rubio.

Este le agarro de la muñeca, sus ojos brillando en azul y morados mientras marcas azules aparecían en su cara—Lo se, y por eso se acabaron los juegos— declaro en su modo sabio, su Sharingan ahora de color azul y su otro ojo del mismo color.

Pasando su brazo por el lado contrario, envió un golpe a la cara de Seishi, doblando la nariz en un golpe con la palma abierta, enviándolo hacía atrás por la sorpresa. Apareciendo delante de él mando un jab **(*1)** que lo aturdió por unos segundos, viéndolo lanzar un puñetazo con la mano derecha que bloqueo con la izquierda, luego golpeándole con la misma mano en la cara y luego dándole un puñetazo en el pecho con el brazo derecho.

Lo vio lanzar una patada que el esquivo girando, antes de golpear con el codo la espalda de Seishi, girando su báculo y barriendo las piernas de Seishi. Antes de girarlo y bloquear la Kubikiribōchō de Zabuza antes de alzar la rodilla y que de esta saliese un trozo de hueso que bloqueo la Hiramekarei de Chōjūrō mientras sentía las Senbon de Haku en el cuello, la chokuto de Ao y los puños de Seishi apunto de aplastar su cabeza.

—Como lo supuse, no puedo seguir peleando de esta forma.

Dejo caer su báculo entonces.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Y apenas soltó su báculo todo el agua del lago se separo ante un colosal terremoto generado por el peso de este, el lago dividiéndose a la mitad y el agua enterrándose en aquella grieta, los de Kiri separándose por el estruendo generado.

Naruto se trono el cuello de un lado y luego para el otro, escuchando como este crujía de manera sonora, como si de verdad se estuviera rompiendo el cuello, para luego empezar a mover su hombro, escuchando crujidos y tronidos similares mientras se estiraba—Ru Jin Bang, reduce tu peso a 7 toneladas y tu tamaño al de un báculo normal— dijo, como si le hablase al báculo—. Normalmente esto solo pesa unas 7,960 toneladas, pero tengo que aumentarle el peso varios cientos de veces si no quiero terminar una pelea rápido. Pero por otro lado, supongo que necesito tomar las cosas más en serio— declaro mientras Ru Jin Bang se adelgazaba hasta parecer un báculo normal—. Bien, ¿seguimos con este baile?

 _¿¡Estuvo cargando todo eso mientras peleaba!?_ Se preguntaron todos con incredulidad, el rubio había mostrado una agilidad y flexibilidad aterradora… mientras cargaba ese enorme pilar.

—¿Qué clase de estilo de combate es el que usas?— pregunto Seishi, parado sobre una rodilla y viendo al Ojiazul quien solamente estiro sus piernas—. No es el puño fuerte, ni el puño suave, tampoco parece ningún arte marcial que conozca, ni Jiujitsu, ni capoeira, Baguazhang, Varma kalai, Angampora, Silambam, no hay ningún arte marcial que se parezca a ese, ni siquiera un peleador callejero pelea de esa forma.

Los de Kiri retrocedieron levemente, antes de que Ao le mandase una seña a Zabuza—Necesitamos refuerzos.

Naruto no quito su mirada apacible mientras se ponía a Ru Yin Bang en la espalda y miraba como los árboles se sacudían con fuerza.

—10… 30… 50— murmuro dándole leves golpes a su bastón antes de ver como un grupo de sombras salían de los árboles entre saltos—. Mi estilo de combate es… Re-Taekwondo— dijo Naruto antes de hacer para atrás su Ru Jin Bang—. Ahora… **crece.**

Y el Ru Jin Bang comenzó a crecer… y a crecer… y a crecer aun más, tanto en largo como en ancho.

En pocos segundos, el enorme báculo ahora era de tal tamaño que empequeñecía a su usuario, estampando a los que estaban en los árboles, revelando multitud de mercenarios siendo aplastados por la descomunal fuerza del báculo… Y no se detuvo.

Siguió creciendo, de manera que Naruto quedaba como una hormiga sosteniendo un árbol, tan grande como el largo y ancho de una aldea.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Encógete, encógete!— exclamaba Naruto mientras el enorme pilar se retraía lo más rápido posible, aun sostenido desde la base por el rubio, quien a pesar de que no parecía hacer un esfuerzo por el peso o tamaño, si que lo hacía por que si no paraba de crecer crearía un tsunami o un terremoto de grandes proporciones.

A la distancia, Yugao se alarmo al ver un enorme pilar de hierro blanco alzarse donde se supone que estaría el equipo 7.

—¡!— los de Kiri y los de Konoha se quedaron pasmados, la propia Naruko tenía la mandíbula abierta a más no poder, viendo como Naruto se rascaba la nuca, incomodo.

—¿Podemos seguir peleando y olvidar lo que vimos?— pidió el rubio generando que los Kiri-nin dieran pasos hacía atrás.

—Haku— mascullo Zabuza, antes de que un espejo de hielo se formase detrás de ellos, y muy a la distancia, otro espejo aparecía. Zabuza agarro a Seishi, y junto a Ao y Chōjūrō atravesaban el espejo, con Haku quedando allí, dando pasos en reversa para asegurarse de que ni Naruto ni nadie más los siguiera.

—Oí— hablo el rubio, que tomo nota de los músculos tensados de Haku al esperarse un ataque, solo para ver como este se metía la mano dentro de la camisa y sacaba una bolsa café, quitándole la cuerda, mostro unas especies de semillas de color verde, y agarrando dos de las cientos que habían allí, agarro 5 y se las lanzo a Haku—. Son **Semillas de Vigor,** les ayudaran a reponer su fuerzas.

Haku atrapo las semillas, viéndolas y notando que no tenían nada, se limito a dar un salto hacía atrás y entrar en el espejo. Mientras su cabeza entraba al espejo, se escucho un susurro—Gracias.

Y el espejo desapareció, dejando allí solo a los de Konoha.

Naruto se dio medía vuelta, sus ojos de nuevo azules, mirando a las personas allí.

El primero era su "muy querido y emotivo" Sasuke Uchiha, que en los últimos años había pasado de un adolescente a un adulto joven. Que además de volverse más adulto y tal vez un poco más musculoso, no había cambiado en nada.

La segunda era Sakura Haruno, su amor de la infancia, que se había vuelto una chica muy hermosa. Su pelo rosado ahora estaba corto, llegándole al cuello, sus ojos verdes eran de un color vibrante, y ahora en vez de la chica fan que se la pasaba estudiando nada más, estaba una ejercitada y bien dotada Kunoichi.

Y diablos, ¡que trasero!

La tercera persona le hizo alzar una ceja. Era también una chica, una de cabello negro/castaño con ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, una chaqueta verde sobre los hombros, una camisa negra debajo y unos pantalones gris oscuro con botas Kunoichi.

 _Parece del Clan Nara._ Razono Naruto, sus ojos brillando al ver a su hermana herida.

No miro más de unos segundos a los del nuevo Equipo 7, y simplemente camino hacía Naruko, quien solo alzo la mirada para ver a su hermano.

PAM

Y este le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay!— decía la rubia mientras un chichón se le formaba. Mientras Naruto la miraba planamente.

—Eso, fue por irte si avisar en lo más mínimo a una misión donde casi te matan— dijo mirándole con enojo, mientras la menor de los dos se frotaba su cabeza con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos—. Y esto— le dio un leve beso en la frente a su hermana, que de repente sintió y vio como una energía amarilla sanaba sus heridas—. Es por haber hecho un gran trabajo.

—…— la cara de Naruko se pinto de un rojo muy fuerte, que aumento aun más cuando el rubio la abrazo contra su musculoso pecho—. Onii-chan, me estas avergonzando.

—Te aguantas— quedándose un par de segundos más así, Naruto se separo cuando Yugao finalmente llego, y cruzado de brazos, miro al constructor de puentes cara a cara—. ¿El es Tazuna el constructor de puentes?— le pregunto a la ANBU pelimorada, que asintió levemente—. Bien— declaro Naruto parándose enfrente del hombre de edad avanzada—. Se que no pago ni una cuarta parte de lo que realmente debe por la misión, pero el Hokage considero que debido a la posición en la que esta su aldea, pensó en ayudar a su pueblo y conseguir un trato comercial.

Tazuna no dijo nada, verdaderamente intimidado ante la mirada de aquel chico, 10 cm más bajo que el y el hecho de que lo mirara alzando la cabeza sin duda alguna daban una sensación de indiferencia aterradora.

La mano de Kakashi le tomo del hombro, haciendo que Naruto girara su cabeza, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos no dejando ver nada—Naruto, creo que tienes que dar un par de explicaciones.

El rubio se quedo mirando a Kakashi, su cabello moviéndose mostrando de nuevo su ojo morado—No tengo nada que explicarte a ti ni a nadie.

—Naruto, lo entiendo, yo no soy nadie…

—Tienes razón, no eres nadie.

Kakashi dejó pasar la falta de respeto y continuó—Como te trato de decir, no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida o la de tu hermana. Por otro lado, creo que tienes que explicar muchas cosas una vez que lleguemos a la casa de Tazuna.

—Como te estoy diciendo— agarro la mano del Hatake, quitándola de su hombro—. No debo ninguna explicación a ninguno de ustedes. Si no puedes mantener a tus Genin con la boca cerrada, yo se las voy a cerrar— declaro mientras sellaba su Ru Jin Bang en su brazo nuevamente—. Por cierto, deberías descansar.

—Mah, estoy bien— dijo el peliplata con una de sus clásicas sonrisa de ojo.

Naruto solo lo miro por unos segundos, antes de picarle con el dedo índice el pecho. Ni un segundo después, cayo al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Para llegar a la casa de Tazuna el grupo entero se tardo unos 30 minutos. Cuando llegaron apenas era mediodía, el sol en su cenit.

Como lo había predicho Naruto, Sakura lo atacó con varias interrogantes, mientras Sasuke le exigía que entregara su Ru Jin Bang. Decidió ignorarlos sin más. Por su lado, tuvo que llevar a Kakashi sobre su espalda, y al llegar a la casa lo coloco sobre un Futón.

Al acomodarse, Kakashi tomó la palabra—Muy bien, equipo. Como saben, el grupo de Kiri sigue vivo. Lastimosamente, Naruto no pudo acabarlos, así que es mejor que se preparen porque es seguro que volverá.

Al decir eso, todos se voltearon a ver al susodicho, quien no les estaba prestando atención, pues descansaba con los ojos cerrados y apoyado contra una esquina—Tomen una foto, les durara más.

Sakura se levantó y lo señaló—Naruto-baka, ¿por qué no acabaste con ellos cuando tenías la oportunidad?

—Hmm. Yo puede haber hecho eso, pero el ninja enmascarado se los llevó— contestó, apoyando su cara

Entonces Sasuke fue quien lo señaló y dijo—Pero si pudiste enfrentarte a su líder y ganarles, pudiste haber hecho lo mismo con el resto.

—Claro, también pude haber hecho eso, pero no esta en el presupuesto de mi misión— declaro con una divertida sonrisa—. El enfrentarse a ellos es su problema, no el mío— haciendo tronar su cuello, Naruto se estiro—. Eso no cambia el hecho de que sigan vivos, los haya matado yo o no.

—¿Entonces, que significa eso para nosotros?— Sasuke preguntó, al grano.

—Significa que vamos a toparnos con Zabuza y los demás nuevamente. No son del tipo de personas a las que les guste rendirse. Y su aliado de la mascara parece ser capaz de usar algún Jutsu de hielo, y es muy poderoso en ello.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso?— protestó Naruko—. ¡No parecía tener más edad que nosotros!

—Eventualmente aprenderás, que en el mundo ninja, puede haber personas que son más jóvenes que tú ... pero más fuertes que yo.

—…¿Qué me ven?— cuestiono Naruto cuando todos se giraron a verlo.

—¿Sensei?— pregunto la castaña tentativamente, Naruto seguía sin saber su nombre—. Esa pelea ... me está molestando. Fue ... extraño— ella no sabía cómo decirlo mejor que eso— . Las acciones de Zabuza y los otros ... no tienen sentido.

Tazuna resopló—Querían matarme. ¿Qué no tiene sentido?

Naruto le miro planamente—Estás vivo— le dijo sin rodeos—. Pudieron haber atacado antes de que yo siquiera estuviera cerca. Pero no lo hicieron. Renunciaron a una ventaja y no obtuvieron nada tangible por eso.

—¿Por qué _crees_ que lo hizo?— Kakashi le preguntó a la chica Nara en cambio.

Ella solo suspiro. _Si supiera que no preguntaría._ _Pensó_ , quería replicar. No lo hizo.

Naruto simplemente se cruzo de brazos y se recostó contra la pared—Fue una advertencia— declaro mientras nuevamente todos se giraban a verlo. Eso le estaba empezando a irritar—. Zabuza fue muy franco con sus intenciones, aunque le habría servido mejor acercarse furtivamente a nosotros, tal vez un asesinato nocturno. Tenía varias opciones en las que podría haber tenido éxito contra nosotros, sin mencionar a sus compañeros. Es posible que se opongan ideológicamente a los planes de Gato, dado que su argumento principal contra el Mizukage involucraba la opresión extrema en Kiri. Por lo tanto, Gatō tiene algo que usar contra él, improbable, algo que necesita desesperadamente, o está usando Gatō como una tapadera para lograr algo más.

Naruto noto como como aparecía un brillo de comprensión en los ojos de la Nara al oírlo—Zabuza está trabajando con los Rebeldes de Kiri como se rumorea, es posible que intente obtener el apoyo de la compañía naviera para su causa. Dada la naturaleza insular de la Tierra del Agua, los rebeldes deben permanecer escondidos en una pequeña isla , o ser capaces de transportarse de manera rápida y sigilosa, lo que proporcionaría el contrabando con la compañía naviera. Si no está trabajando con los rebeldes, la consideración más probable para tomar esta misión sería dinero, como se ha notado que Gatō es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Realmente no puedo pensar en otras cosas que Zabuza podría estar tratando de lograr en el área. Realmente no hay mucho alrededor de Nami.

La botella de sake de Tazuna se perdió de su boca y goteó por su barbilla mientras les miraba.

—Es posible— tarareo el Uzumaki, dándole un poco de razón a la chica—. Pero luego Zabuza y los otros se sentirán motivados para completar esta misión no solo por el éxito de la misión en sí, sino porque es importante para su causa. Por lo tanto, no causarían complicaciones deliberadamente.

La castaña frunció el ceño, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos, para encontrar un argumento contrario a su abogado del diablo.

—A menos que Gatō le haya dado razones para creer que no es digno de confianza, o si las condiciones del arreglo no son satisfactorias para él, entonces probablemente haría la misión para forzar la mano de Gatō en una dirección u otra— Gatō ciertamente no sonaba como un hombre que honraría su palabra. Al menos los ninja se adherían a una misión una vez que había sido aceptada. Y una rebelión podría no tener mucho que ofrecerle a cambio de su ayuda. Excepto por el ninja contratado, por supuesto, lo que podría explicar por qué alguien como los de Kiri estuvieron allí en primer lugar.

Fue una buena teoría, pero solo una teoría. Y se basó en una información crucial que solo estaban asumiendo. Si Zabuza realmente estaba trabajando con la Rebelión.

—¿Es realmente importante?— Sakura preguntó y Naruto se le quedo viendo un par de segundos.

—Los motivos de la gente son importantes— dijo la tercera integrante del equipo 7—. Porque saber _por qué_ alguien está haciendo algo te ayudará a descubrir lo que van a hacer a continuación. Por ejemplo, si Zabuza solo intentara descubrir nuestras capacidades, probablemente encontraría la manera de sacar a Kakashi-sensei para atacar a Tazuna, o usar sus habilidades de asesinato para rodearnos.

El constructor se puso pálido y comenzó a beber de nuevo.

—Me esta empezando a gustar tu forma de ser, chica— susurro Naruto con media sonrisa divertida—. Pero…— continuo calmadamente—. Si están tratando de negociar con Gatō, podría organizar una gran confrontación o sabotearlo activamente y culparnos a nosotros para que Gatō piense que una alianza con él es lo mejor para él. Aun así, eres realmente inteligente para deducir todo lo demás.

La castaña se sonrojo ante el alago, que fue seguido del resto de personas alagándole. Aun así, no se sentía completamente bien, su padre podría haber identificado el día, la hora, la ubicación y el método de ataque al minuto, así como explicar todas las razones concebibles detrás de ello. Diablos, incluso su hermano podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Naruto por su parte tarareo una canción, quizá algo que los Nara heredaron directamente del Sabio de los Seis caminos fue su intelecto que solo aumento con el tiempo.

—Me doy cuenta de que no se tu nombre— dijo ya más calmado el rubio.

—Oh, yo me llamo-

—No importa lo que hagas— intervino una voz agria. La pequeña presencia de Chakra que había estado arriba estaba ahora en el pasillo, mirándolos, ese era el nieto de Tazuna. Tenía alrededor de ocho o nueve años, llevaba un sombrero de gran tamaño y un overol verde.

—¡Oh, Inari!— llamó Tazuna—. Ahí estás. Ven y saluda a esta gente. Ellos son los que protegieron al abuelo.

—Gatō es demasiado fuerte. ¡Solo van a morir!— dijo Inari, ignorando la presentación de Tazuna.

—Sate, chico— dijo Naruto poniendo su puño sobre su cara, sonriente—. Eso es lo que pasa con la vida. Nadie sale vivo al final— se rio levemente antes de dar un aplauso al aire—Bueno, con esa cita alegre, ¿Quién quiere entrenar?— pregunto Naruto.

—¿No me oíste?— el chico gritó—. ¡Gatō es muy fuerte!

—Entonces nosotros seremos más fuertes— Naruto le dijo de vuelta—. Renunciar como un cobarde no es la forma de hacer las cosas.

Y escuchar a Naruto decir que lo hizo tan simple. ¿Por qué el problema fue más complicado que eso? Cualquiera podrían dar miles de razones por las que fue, pero Naruto llegó directamente al meollo del asunto.

—Pff, ¿qué crees que eres? ¿Un héroe? No hay tales cosas como héroes— eso fue un gran desprecio de un niño tan pequeño—. Si no quieres morir, debes irte— se giro para subir las escaleras.

Naruto se recostó en el suelo sonriente—¿Un héroe? Ni por cerca, aunque por otro lado, i nos vamos, tu abuelo sufrirá lo mismo que tu papito.

Inari se congeló y le lanzó una mirada afligida que Naruto devolvió con una de calma absoluta, luego corrió hacia las escaleras, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Lo siento— dijo Tazuna, bajando la cara, avergonzado—. La opresión de Gatō contra Nami ha resultado en muchas cosas terribles. Ha sido difícil para mucha gente, incluido Inari.

—La gente reacciona de muchas maneras diferentes a los eventos traumáticos— declaro el Uzumaki soplando un mechón de su pelo que le tapo la frente—. Tratar de arrastrar a otros a la miseria con ellos es bastante común. La miseria ama la compañía y todo esa madre.

—Bien— dijo Kakashi, cambiando un poco el tema—. Ahora, ¿cómo están chicos en caminar en los árboles?

—Oh, ¿no me digas que solo les has enseñado _eso?_ — pregunto el Ojiazul antes de oír a Sakura.

—¡Increíble!— dijo la pelirrosa sintiéndose orgullosa—. Yo ya la he completado.

Sasuke asintió igualmente.

—Bien, bien. Eso te ayudará a controlar más su Chakra— Kakashi se rascó la barbilla a través de su máscara—. Dada la ubicación, creo que les ayudaría aprender a caminar sobre el agua.

Tenía sentido. Prácticamente cualquier lugar donde pelearían iba a tener grandes cantidades de agua.

—Dado que Naruto ya puede hacer eso, puede ir con Tazuna al puente hoy.

Naruto detectó un defecto en este arreglo—¿Y qué vas a estar haciendo tu, "Sensei"?

Kakashi le sonrió alegremente—. Oh, esto y lo otro. Creo que es más que eso.

Hubo un segundo de incredulidad, que comenzaba a ser la norma cuando Kakashi dijo líneas sin sentido. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—Probablemente vas a holgazanear leyendo Icha-Icha… no te culpo.

—Tazuna— dijo la Nara, volteando hacia el constructor del puente—. ¿A qué hora empiezas a trabajar normalmente en el puente?

—Tan pronto como pueda— respondió el constructor—. Muchos de los hombres llegan antes que yo ya que a estos viejos huesos no les gustan las mañanas como solían hacerlo. En todo caso, saben qué hacer. Soy más como el supervisor, el gerente del proyecto.

Naruto se arranco un total de cinco cabellos de la cabeza, y soplándolos, de ellos se formaron unos clones de Naruto.

—Tres de ellos cuidaran a Tazuna y a los demás trabajadores, el resto de ellos se quedaran en la casa.

—Wow, esa es una extraña técnica de clonación— murmuro Sakura por como los clones se formaron de la nada.

—A diferencia de los normales, estos son permanentes de hecho, hasta actúan por si mismos— aclaro Naruto, sonriendo orgulloso al mostrar su técnica más poderosa de clonación.

—Bueno… entre más nos alejemos del original, recibimos menos energía de él y más débil nos volvemos, y si estamos cerca, recibimos más energía y nos volvemos más fuertes.

 _Eso… suena como Wifi._

—Tu cállate— amenazo Naruto a su clon moviendo amenazadoramente su puño. Antes de que los clones, Naruto y la chica de cabello castaño caminaran al puente.

Siguieron a Tazuna hasta el puente, dejando que los clones de Naruto durante un corto período de tiempo se adelantaran y buscaran emboscadas o trampas.

No había nada, afortunadamente.

Los trabajadores parecían muy aliviados de ver a Tazuna; debieron haberse preocupado desde que se fue a contratar ninjas. Parecían buenas personas; trabajadores duros y lo suficientemente valientes como para ir contra Gatō construyendo el puente.

Dado el estado de la economía, Naruto no podía imaginar que Tazuna pudiera pagarles mucho, en todo caso, por su ayuda.

La mayor parte de esa información la obtuvo escuchando a Tazuna hablar con los trabajadores y las conversaciones entre los propios trabajadores.

También hubo un poco de quejas sobre Gatō. Aparentemente, la situación había empeorado en el tiempo en que Tazuna se había ido.

Los precios de los alimentos subieron porque los suministros volvieron a bajar, el almacén de alguien se había incendiado bajo circunstancias sospechosas, el puesto de comida de alguien había cobrado más 'impuestos'; _eso_ sonaba como una carga de raqueta de protección estándar.

Una docena de hombres de Gatō se emborracharon en el bar y comenzaron una pelea en el bar que terminó con algunos residentes locales heridos de gravedad, el médico local había sido llamado a una ciudad portuaria en la costa y no había podido regresar.

Tazuna escuchó con tristeza y le ofreció toda la esperanza que podía. Fue un aliento gruñón y tieso, pero era esperanza de todos modos.

Esas personas lo admiraban, confiaban en que su puente haría las cosas mejor. Tazuna no era el alcalde o anciano del pueblo ni nada por el estilo, pero bien podría haber sido.

La Nara y el Uzumaki siguieron a Tazuna la mayor parte de la mañana, explorando el puente en busca de peligros y sitios de emboscada y posibles avenidas de ataque si les tendían una emboscada.

Eventualmente, se retiraron a la parte superior de una pila de cajas que nadie estaba usando. Desde allí podía ver la mayor parte del puente y vigilar a Tazuna fácilmente.

—Esto es aburrido— gruñó Naruto, que se extendía sobre las cajas al lado de la castaña.

—Un poco— estuvo de acuerdo la Nara, y a la distancia pudo ver al clon acostarse en el suelo, igual o más aburrido—. ¿Querías jugar Shōgi?

Naruto noto que ella tenía un pequeño conjunto de viaje sellado en su pergamino. Las piezas estaban magnetizadas para pegarse al tablero, por lo que no las perderían. Podían jugar y vigilar a Tazuna con bastante facilidad. Así que Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta más el Taikyoku Shōgi (大局将 , Último ajedrez ) o el Mujō Tai Shōgi (無上泰, "Gran ajedrez" ) ¿Cuál tipo de Shōgi es?— pregunto viéndola des-sellar el estuche de Shōgi y abrirlo.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero es un estuche normal— dijo la castaña rascándose la nuca, algo incomoda.

—Meh, estoy bien con cualquiera… se me olvido, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Shikako, me llamo Shikako Nara **(2*)** — se presento la Nara, poniendo sus piezas en el tablero.

Fue un juego, relativamente, rápido. Naruto parecía conocer bastante bien el Shōgi, uno de los portadores de Tai fue el creador del juego, varias decenas más eran o jugadores maestros, o meramente generales que lo usaron como una forma de estrategia militar.

—Supongo que gane— le dijo mientras despechaba la ultima pieza que ella tenía.

—Eres… bueno— murmuro ella rascándose la frente con sorpresa.

—Es como mover a un grupo de ANBU en una misión fuera de su alcance, debes elegir a quienes sacrificar y quienes son necesarios en la pelea. Puedes elegir proteger al medico si eso les da más oportunidades de vivir, pero si les da una oportunidad de matar al enemigo, es sacrificable— respondió con una normalidad como si hablase del clima.

—…¿Por qué eres tan diferente ahora?— se atrevió a preguntar ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Ser un idiota no ayudaría en nada en una misión como esta— respondió el peliplata esperando el primer movimiento de la Nara.

—Nunca creí que fueras un idiota en la academia, siempre pensé que eres muy fuerte y valiente— la Nara se replanto sus palabras, más no se corrigió.

Naruto alzo la ceja izquierda con algo de sorpresa—Interesante uso de palabras. Podrías iluminarme y decirme, ¿Qué significa "valiente" y "fuerte" para ti?

—Bueno…— ella se callo, buscando que decir—. A pesar de todo lo que te decían, a pesar de como vivías y como te trataban, siempre sonreías y tratabas de hacer sonreír a otros. Eso era fortaleza, y soportar todo eso requiere valor.

—Hum… entonces, dime, si para ti eso es valentía. ¿Qué harías tú?— le pregunto tranquilamente.

—¿Sobre que?— le pregunto ella, haciendo el primer movimiento.

—¿Qué harías si tu fueras la Jinchūriki del Bijū más poderoso de todos y el que hace 15 años casi destruye Konoha?— pregunto el peliplata mientras movía su primera pieza.

Shikako, que había comenzado a mover su pieza, se desequilibro levemente al oírlo. No era tanto un secreto que el era el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi… pero lo decía con tanta naturalidad…

Eso y que le daba vergüenza admitir que debido a ser un par de meses mayor que él, desde pequeña podía recordar la figura del Kyūbi en la lejanía. Y aun con 16 años… le seguía temiendo.

—¿Aceptarías toda la mierda que te tira el mundo? ¿O te volverías más fuerte y harías algo al respecto?— pregunto mientras derribaba una de las piezas de la Nara—. ¿Eso no sería la misma valentía?— comenzó el peliplata mientras la pelinegra se recomponía.

Su espalda llena de cicatrices ardió.

Shikako le miro, y mientras trataba de adivinar que pensaba Naruto. Este miraba el cabello de la Nara, preguntándose porque con cierto brillo del sol su cabello pasaba de castaño a negro.

—El pacifismo es un lindo ideal, y aquellos que se adhieren a él son casi siempre buenas personas con las mejores intenciones. Sin embargo, no lo es cuando deja morir a alguien… alguien que podrías haber salvado… de haber actuado— murmuro la ultima parte el Ojiqzul—. Es una situación en la que eres tu u otra persona. En la que sufres, o ellos sufren, no hay punto medio para el pacifismo.

—Tienes un punto allí. Pero una situación así es poco probable. De hecho, es casi imposible estar en una situación donde las únicas opciones son "Matar", "Sufrir" o "ver a la gente sufrir porque no mataste". Requiere que muchas cosas sucedan— le pico Shikako.

Naruto solo rio levemente, si ella supiera como fue su vida—Y sin embargo, es posible, y debido a que es posible, yo haría la pregunta: si te encontraste en una situación donde todas tus otras opciones han sido eliminadas sistemáticamente, donde si no lastimas o matas a otro ser muchas otras personas van a sufrir ... ¿debería uno negarse a dañar a alguien, independientemente del costo?— cuestiono el rubio con una calma monstruosa.

Shikako se quedo callada ante esas palabras, sintiendo un repentino nudo en el estomago.

—Ahora, lo importante aquí es que no estoy diciendo que debas recurrir a la violencia tan pronto como las cosas se pongan un poco difíciles. Existe una diferencia entre aceptar que la violencia puede ser algo bueno y cometer violencia en el momento en que sea conveniente. Y en mi caso, no la acepte… y puse una mascara de idiota, porque sería más fácil matar a alguien que parece haberse rendido ante todo. Porque hay veces en las que si actúas, puedes haber cambiado las cosas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Naruto y Naruko se encontraban sentados en una prisión oscura, abrazándose entre si con miedo, sus cuerpos de 8 años de edad temblando, preguntándose cómo diablos habían terminado en esta situación esperando ver si los condenarían a cadena perpetua o a muerte._

 _Si el consejo se salía con la suya, Naruto sabía hacia dónde iría la condena._

 _Frunciendo el ceño, Naruko se movió en un intento por ponerse más cómoda, pero viendo cómo sus pies estaban esposados al suelo y sus manos esposadas de tal manera que estaban tensadas mientras se abrazaban. No creía que pudiera siquiera comenzar a encontrar una posición cómoda. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, Naruko ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender cómo había llegado hasta allí._

 _El día había comenzado lo suficientemente normal, Naruto y Naruko habían tenido su entrenamiento como de costumbre._

 _Después de eso, sin embargo, es cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal, primero, Naruto fue llamado a una misión y le dijeron a Naruko que debía permanecer en el pueblo. Eso, por supuesto, había prendido las campanas de advertencia de ambos._

 _No le tomó mucho tiempo a Naruto descubrirlo, un aldeano se había acercado al consejo, sabiendo de la relación cercana de Hiruzen con ambos, y de que Naruko era la que menos controlaba el Chakra del Kyūbi._

 _Los aldeanos habían narrado la historia de Naruko atacando a un indefenso niño imaginario dejándolo permanentemente lleno de cicatrices y discapacitado._

 _Naruto había gritado de inmediato cuando llego ante el consejo que su hermana era Inocente, él trabajó duro para proteger la aldea, no para dañarla, su hermana había trabajado el doble._

 _¿Por qué ella querría dañar a alguien?_

 _Naruto había tratado de explicar las razones por las cuales no había sido ella, pero el Consejo se negó a escuchar, y los condenaron a ambos._

 _Nadie quería escuchar lo que los mocosos demonios tenían que decir._

 _Naruto sabía que Hiruzen estaba trabajando con todas sus fuerzas para convencer al Consejo de su inocencia, pero Naruto dudaba que incluso él pudiera llegar a ningún lado con eso._

 _Una vez que el Consejo tomó una decisión, se haría, y tendrían que lidiar con las consecuencias. Tragando, Naruko miró hacia el piso, preguntándose si iba a encontrarse con sus padres al final de esto._

 _Si el consejo se salía con la suya, ambos sabían que ya habría sido ejecutados, solo que Hiruzen se interponía en su camino. Naruko cerró los ojos, con el corazón dolorido porque una vez más el pueblo se negó a verlos como protectores en lugar de destructores. ¿Esa opinión alguna vez cambiaría? Lo dudaba, no importaba lo duro que trabajara, nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno._

 _Lágrimas llenaron los ojos azules de Naruto y cayeron por su rostro, Naruto no tenía miedo de la muerte, podía manejar cualquier castigo que el consejo decidiera repartir, tenía miedo de que Naruko pasara por ese castigo. Tenía la sensación de que pronto estarían tomando su último aliento, no quería que su hermana sufriera. Quería que estuvieran bien con lo que sea que sucediera, incluso si fuera difícil._

— _Niños— una voz suave habló en la oscuridad, haciendo que ambos hermanos levantaran la cabeza y mirara hacia las barras que lo mantenían aprisionado._

— _Jiji— contestó Naruto en voz baja, tratando de ocultar su miedo._

— _¿Qué ha decidido el Consejo?— preguntó Naruko, realmente no queriendo saber la respuesta._

— _Pude disuadirlos de una sentencia de muerte, pero me temo que el castigo que resolvieron fue tan malo como una sentencia de muerte— el Sandaime respondió que odiaba que los niños que había llegado a amar como sus nietos o sus hijos iban a tener que pasar por eso—. Quieren que los azoten cincuenta veces en público a cada uno._

— _¡Eso es más que suficiente para matarnos!— espeto Naruko cerrando los ojos en ira y dolor._

— _Se tiene la orden de no curarlos, si sobreviven a los latigazos— dijo el Sarutobi con voz semiquebrada y Naruto sabía que él odiaba el castigo tanto como ellos._

— _Ellos solo quieren vernos sufrir— Naruko señaló en silencio sabiendo que en este momento no había nada que pudieran hacer para salir de eso—. Quieren que suframos hasta que terminemos muertos.._

— _Desearía poder cambiar las cosas— susurró Hiruzen, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, no quería esto para ellos. Nadie merecía tener que pasar por esto._

— _Hay una cosa que puedes hacer— dijo Naruto en voz baja, mientras miraba a dos ninjas vestidos de negro acercarse a ellos._

— _¿Que es?— preguntó Hiruzen, sabiendo que haría lo que sea que Naruto le pidiera, especialmente si estos serían sus últimos momentos._

—… _Deja que solo yo reciba los latigazos._

— _¿¡Qué!?— exclamaron Naruko y Hiruzen, escandalizados._

— _¡Naruto, vas a morir si haces eso!— reclamo el Sandaime, horrorizado al imaginarse a Naruto pasar por 100 azotes era una condena de muerte._

— _Tal vez— declaro abrazando a Naruko más cerca, quien seguía en shock—. Pero no quiero que Naruko pase por eso._

— _¡Estas loco si crees que dejare que pases por esto solo!— grito su hermana menor, lagrimas formándose en sus ojos ante la idea que proponía Naruto._

— _No esta a discusión— declaro separándose de ella y parándose—. Al menos a mi me quedan mejor la cicatrices— bromeo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos de nadie—. Solo… no quiero que mi hermana sufra, ¿puedes hacer eso, Jiji?_

— _Voy a…Voy a tratar— Hiruzen prometió deseando poder aliviar el miedo en sus ojos. Naruto nunca debería tener miedo._

— _Es hora de castigar al Uzumaki entonces— los guardias se burlaron, riéndose del miedo que veían en los ojos de los niños zorros._

— _NO te burles de él— Hiruzen miró a los guardias. Los jefes iban a reír por lo que este chico estaba a punto de pasar, y comenzaría con los aldeanos que acusaron a Naruko de cometer un crimen tan horrible._

— _Por una vez, las órdenes del Consejo prevalecen sobre las tuyas Hokage-sama— los guardias dijeron mientras la celda de ambos se abría para que ellos entraran, y los desencadenaron del suelo. Empujándolos bruscamente fuera de la celda, los guardias se giran y se burlaban de el Hokage._

— _Por cierto, el Consejo espera que estés sentado en la primera fila mientras el Niño Zorro es castigado— volteando, a los guardias continuaron empujando a los niños por el pasillo. Hiruzen solo se quedo allí, con las manos cerradas hasta quedar blancas, él traería el infierno en carne sobre el consejo una vez que esto terminara, incluso si tuviera que iniciar una guerra civil para hacerlo. Ellos merecían más respeto que esto. Nadie que supiera o conociera a Naruko alguna vez lo creería capaz de cometer semejante crimen._

 _Con su expresión cada vez más oscura, Hiruzen se dirigió hacia el centro o la ciudad donde se iba a celebrar el castigo. Naruto ya había cambiado a un palo con su espalda desnuda a la multitud. Hiruzen frunció el ceño ante la risa y los vítores que escuchó. ¿No podían ver que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal?_

— _Hiruzen, finalmente estás aquí— Homura declaró—. Cuando podamos seguir con el castigo— Hiruzen se estremeció al ver al hombre levantar el látigo y luego enviarlo desollar la espalda de Naruto, su corazón se rompió al escuchar el grito roto escapar de la boca del niño. No sabía cómo iba a soportar esto, era demasiado para siquiera verlo._

 _Naruto apretó los dientes, no permitiéndose volver a gritar o mostrarles dolor, cuando el segundo latigazo llego, sus dientes se apretaron hasta que sus encías sangraron, sus manos agitándose en el poste en el que estaba esposado mientras llegaba el tercero_

 _Vio a otro hombre agarrar otro látigo de la misma mesa cerca de donde estaba. Y sintió como el escozor le llegaba al otro lado de la espalda, empezando ambos a sincronizarse, cuando uno daba en un lado retrocedía para que el otro golpeara con libertad el lado contrario._

 _Comenzó a contarlos._

 _10 latigazos, la carne de su espalda roja a más no poder, la piel rota en varias partes dejando ver la carne._

 _20 latigazos, sus hombros ahora flojos temblaban mientras los costados de su estomago se podía ver trozos de algo blanco, sus costillas._

 _30 latigazos, cayo de rodillas, la sangre saliendo a arcadas de su boca por las hemorragias internas._

 _40 latigazos, su espalda desollada, la piel ya no existía allí._

 _43 latigazos, el hueso visible en la masa roja sanguinolenta que era su espalda, carne y hueso por doquier._

 _45 latigazos, su espalda al rojo vivo, sus brazos siendo azotados._

 _48 latigazos, su cara siendo azotada, dejándole marcas rojas y rompiéndole un coagulo sanguíneo en el ojo derecho._

 _50 latigazos, cayo de rodillas, sus huesos visibles atravez de la carne._

— _S…S…S…S…Se te…te…rm…mi….ino— susurro para si mismo, su lengua apenas capaz de juntar palabras coherentes—. Fi…fi…fina…lmente…te…rmi…no…no— recordó entonces, que faltaba todavía más, una cantidad igual de azotes._

 _Cayo finalmente de rodillas, viendo por el rabillo de su único ojo capaz de ver como dejaban los látigos normales en un lado de la mesa. Agarrando un látigo con púas cada uno mientras le daban la vuelta._

 _No pudo sentir o pensar más, cuando el primer latigazo fue a su cara, una de las púas enterrándose en su único ojo con el que podía ver._

 _Y cuando se retrajo, un grito desolador vino con que su ojo fuese sacado de su cuenca._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El actual ojo izquierdo brillo por unos segundos en color morado—…— Shikako guardo silencio mientras miraba como perdía nuevamente.

Cuando el sol comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el horizonte, Shikako logro ganarle dos veces, guardo el juego y sin más, Naruto salto para aterrizar ligeramente junto a Tazuna.

Él se estremeció al verlo—Oh, solo eres tú. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Vigilando— declaro con un encogimiento de hombros—. No hay señales de actividad sospechosa— al menos no en las dos millas que sus ojos podían ver.

—Bien, bien. Esperemos que siga siendo así— Tazuna se giró a los grupos que todavía estaban trabajando—. Nos iremos ahora. Sin embargo, tengo que pasar por las tiendas para recoger algunos comestibles para Tsunami.

Shikako y el clon de Naruto llegaron al lugar, y el Naruto original solo asintió débilmente.

El día siguiente fue más de lo mismo, solamente que esta vez fue Sakura quien acompaño al rubio, aparentemente, ella era la que mejor control de Chakra tenía, y ellos dos no tuvieron ni una platica, mucho menos compartieron palabras.

Sakura siguió a Tazuna a través del asentamiento decrépito, sintiéndose asqueada y avergonzada por ese disgusto. Todo estaba gastado y sucio, desde los edificios hasta las personas, y había una voz pequeña y alarmada en su cabeza chillando _, ¡No toques nada!_

Era una tontería, porque había hecho lo que le correspondía, más de lo que a ella le correspondía, a veces pensaba, arrastrarse boca abajo en un barro que olía cuestionablemente, pero no era un ejercicio de supervivencia. La gente vivía aquí todos los días de sus vidas, regateando vegetales que no habría tirado sin ponerse los guantes en casa. No era una miseria, ya que había evidencia de esfuerzo por mantener las cosas y haber sido una vez próspero, pero era un esfuerzo cansado, tan marchito como las zanahorias que se ofrecían.

Aquí las tierras de cultivo eran pobres, los ríos y los vientos llevaban demasiada sal por mucho, pero los manglares y los abedules florecían. Una vez, los ríos ofrecieron pescado y el abedul como carbón de alta calidad, los pinos más alquitrán y resina del interior que se habían utilizado en la construcción y reparación naval local, además de ser enviados a otro lugar, pero cuando Gatō había llegado, había arrasado los puertos. Ahora solo sus barcos podían viajar libremente, paralizando el comercio que había sustentado las islas.

La mayoría de las familias que vivían allí, las que no habían podido o no querían pasar de contrabando a otros lugares, se estaban conformando con lo que podían engatusar para que creciera y con los peces que ya no podían vender.

Fue suficiente para sobrevivir, pero fue una vida ausente de lujo o seguridad fiscal.

Fue el primer roce real de Sakura con la pobreza y realmente, realmente no le gustó. No la vista, ni el olor de ella, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que ella quisiera arrugar la nariz con disgusto. Húmedo, pescado y alquitrán, nada como el hogar. Pero ella perseveró… lo más que pudo.

Mantuvo un ojo sobre los niños, que se habían detenido en su juego para mirarla. Ella no tenía mucho dinero, sus fondos de operación se redujeron a discreción de su Jōnin sensei mientras estaban en una misión, pero las herramientas ninja eran una tentación incluso para los niños de la aldea que tenían muchos juguetes reales.

A medida que se acercaban al lugar de trabajo, Sakura iba aún más atrás del constructor del puente y Naruto iba detrás de ambos. Se sentía incómoda de pie en la periferia, pero tampoco podía ayudar, porque estaba más allá de sus habilidades actuales ayudar y vigilar su entorno. E incluso si hubiera podido, toda su formación en la Academia solo la había preparado para demoler puentes, no para construirlos. Incluso eso se había limitado a una breve mención, ya que aparentemente sus instructores no creían que agregar un conocimiento práctico de explosivos serios junto con la miríada de objetos con cuchillas fuera una decisión acertada.

Así que simplemente se movió, aplastando un pie con sandalias contra el cemento mientras miraba a su alrededor. Habían cubierto las tareas de guardia bastante en clase, ya que era uno de los trabajos más frecuentemente alquilados al ninja, pero había esperado que un Jōnin sensei estuviera allí y le diera instrucciones mientras estaba en el campo. Una cosa era haber pasado por escenarios de prueba dentro de los terrenos de la Academia y, a veces, dentro y alrededor de las calles familiares de Konoha, pero otra era la de estar protegiendo a alguien.

Técnicamente, no se suponía que fuera elegible para el deber de guardia solo hasta que hiciera Chunin o cumpliera ciertos requisitos como Genin y recibiera autorización para hacerlo. Pero Kakashi-sensei era su comandante de campo, por lo que no podía discutir exactamente con él. Y, realmente, cuando no había tenido tiempo para pensarlo, se sintió halagada.

Ahora, sin embargo, ella estaba mayormente aburrida. Este era su segundo día de esto, pero a pesar de que era solo por la mañana, estaba teniendo recuerdos de cómo el día anterior se había prolongado, el equipo del edificio trabajaba desde la primera luz hasta el anochecer para hacer el mayor progreso posible. Significaba incluso tomar su comida del mediodía aquí en el puente y resignarse a algunas breves interrupciones en el baño. El único enemigo al que se le había pedido que se enfrentara era somnolencia, pero no sabía si estar agradecida por eso o no.

Tazuna aparentemente no había confiado completamente en el poco impresionante apoyo de Kakashi-sensei a Sakura como guardaespaldas, y aunque confiaba en Naruto, no estaba de más pedir refuerzos, por lo que su bolsa contenía no solo sus herramientas ninja estándar sino también algunas bengalas de magnesio que eran lo suficientemente brillantes para ser vistas incluso a través de la densa niebla. Aparentemente los residentes los cargaron en caso de emergencia mientras pescaban y llevaban un cierto olor revelador que esperaba que no tomara la residencia permanente en su bolso. Ya era bastante malo que esta ciudad apestara a pescado, ¿qué pensaría Sasuke-kun si ella lo hiciera?

Por fin, él podría notar algo, al menos, esa parte lógica de su cerebro , agria y que aniquila el estado de ánimo.

Mientras se apresuraba a tranquilizarse de otra manera, porque Sakura nunca había logrado algo por lo que había trabajado duro y nunca había trabajado tan duro para algo como lo hizo por Sasuke-kun, hizo un barrido perimetral.

Ella caminó por el puente, mirando hacia el agua, arrugando la frente mientras consideraba lo fácil que podría ser para alguien acercarse en la espesa niebla que no se consumiría hasta bien entrada la noche. Pero no era como si pudiera escalar los soportes del puente y echar un vistazo.

Excepto, recordó de repente, ella podría. No era un árbol, es cierto, pero el principio sería el mismo. Incluso podría ser más fácil, ya que no tendría el mismo zumbido de interferencia que un árbol vivo.

Ni Naruko ni Sasuke-kun habían dicho nada al respecto, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de problemas que estaban teniendo, tuvo su primer logro a su suposición de que tenía el control de los Chakra mucho más fino y más desarrollado que el de Sasuke-kun.

Nunca antes había sido mejor que Sasuke-kun en algo, excepto que hablaba en keigo **(*3)** , y realmente no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto.

El llanto de un pájaro que pasaba perturbó su ensoñación y se liberó de sus pensamientos saturados de Sasuke-kun, alejándose de su vista del agua.

Estaría bien.

Excepto que ella vaciló, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Con la vista tan oscurecida como estaba y con los soportes del puente tan vulnerables, su mente no pudo evitar recordar la forma fácil y sin esfuerzo en que los dos Jōnin habían usado la superficie del agua como su campo de batalla, y… _Naruto también_.

Kakashi-sensei había estado seguro de que los de Kiri estarían demasiado heridos como para ser una amenaza, pero había sido ese calenturiento ninja cazador que no lo era. Y Gatō era un hombre rico que ya había enviado a otro equipo para atacarlos mientras estaban en la carretera. Los rumores dicen que también viajó con guardaespaldas y sacó a sus matones cada vez que la gente del pueblo comenzaba a mostrar signos de unirse.

No, la falta de personal no era su problema.

Una fría brisa barrió el agua y la hizo temblar, aunque no a la temperatura. Sakura repentinamente se sintió muy vulnerable y ya no demasiado tranquilizada por el juicio de Kakashi-sensei. Ahora que la posibilidad había alzado la cabeza, se vio obligada a comprobar.

Era como los monstruos que se había convencido de que ella había vivido debajo de su cama cuando era niña. Sus padres eran completamente no distinguidos pero ninjas absolutamente dedicados y después de que Baba (abuela) falleció, ella había pasado muchas, muchas noches donde ella era la única en casa. Por lo tanto, le había correspondido a ella verificar, ya que de otra manera le habría resultado imposible dormir.

Este era el mismo tipo de sentimiento, como si algo hubiera alcanzado su pecho y estuviera apretando. Pero ella no podía darse la vuelta, no ahora. Parte de ello se debía a ese viejo terror infantil, que si le daba la espalda algo terrible podría suceder, parte de eso era su responsabilidad, dada por Kakashi-sensei. Sakura no eludió las tareas asignadas a ella por sus superiores. Simplemente no estaba en su carácter, incluso si ella se acercaba a esa tarea con una profunda sensación de inquietud.

Corrió hacia Tazuna para explicarle lo que estaba haciendo, para que no se preocupara si desaparecía, pero en realidad, ¿quién cuidaría de quién estaba allí? Y luego se preparó para su tarea. Al menos con el árbol, ella había tenido la ventaja de comenzar desde abajo. El agua parecía muy sólida y muy abajo desde su punto de vista.

Pero, al igual que la escalada de árboles, le resultó fácil. La peor parte fue que, a pesar de la capacidad de sus pies para desafiar la gravedad, su cabello y vestido querían sucumbir a él, así que tuvo que ignorar uno y luchar con el otro mientras exploraba debajo del puente, su rostro ardía más que solo la sangre corriendo a su cabeza. No era como si ella no estuviera usando pantalones cortos debajo, pero aún así.

Ella decidió que mañana, dado que Sasuke-kun no la vería de todos modos, usaría algo un poco más adecuado para esconderse debajo de los puentes y cambiarse antes de regresar a su casa.

No es que haya algo particularmente interesante para ver debajo. Su paranoia resultó ser solo eso y se sintió avergonzada y un poco mareada.

Pero cuando partieron con Tazuna al día siguiente, el tercer día, Naruto noto que ahora llevaba una camiseta sin mangas oscura debajo del vestido que nunca había tenido la intención de ver a la luz del día. Ella solo había empacado porque había escuchado que las mañanas en el País de las Olas estarían húmedas y frescas, y ella creía firmemente en las capas de calor. Sasuke-kun no parecía de los que le gustaban los escalofríos y no importaba lo que Ino dijera acerca de temblar quemando calorías, había algunas líneas que no cruzaría.

Cuando se acercó al puente, se agachó detrás de un edificio para desviar su vestido, doblándolo cuidadosamente y guardándolo en su espalda. Cuando ella salió, Tazuna había terminado de dar instrucciones a su tripulación. Cuando se acercó a él, se frotó las manos arriba y abajo de los brazos expuestos para generar calor.

No entendía como el baka de Naruto podía usar solo una chaqueta sin mangas y no mostrar ni un atisbo de molestia.

—Entonces, ¿nos mantienen a salvo otra vez hoy?— Tazuna le preguntó en esa manera brusca que cruzaba la frontera entre el gruñón y las burlas. Ella le sonrió vacilante, porque no estaba segura de qué era.

—Sí, señor— respondió ella.

—Bueno, háganlo entonces— dijo, despidiéndolos. Ella sofocó el impulso de saludarlo sarcásticamente y se alejó de su perímetro. Echó un vistazo a los barriles de algo, Naruto adivinaría alquitrán por el olor, que había surgido durante la noche, junto con rollos de algodón y cuerda.

De repente recordó una conversación a la que no le había prestado mucha atención ayer; varios de los hombres de la tripulación se irían por la tarde para ayudar a otros miembros de la comunidad a realizar reparaciones y tareas de mantenimiento en sus destartalados botes de pesca antes de que llegara la temporada de tormentas. Tazuna había estado irritado, pero refunfuñó algo acerca de entender la necesidad de comer.

Cuando se convenció de que nadie había saboteado el puente durante la noche ni había puesto trampas detectables por los sentidos de un Genin, se contuvo, se hizo un nudo y dio ese primer paso desconcertante desde lo alto del puente. Su estómago pareció convencido por un momento de que se caería, se caería y se ahogaría en ese agua cubierta de niebla, ella moriría y nunca tendría ni una sola cita con Sasuke-kun.

Pero ella no se cayó y ella podría ganar una cita con Sasuke-kun.

Eso determinó, ella tomó los pasos que la dejaron en un mundo donde había concreto sólido bajo sus pies, pero había un mar donde el cielo debería haber estado. Estaba segura de que había una técnica para evitar que la sangre le diera un vuelco en el cerebro, pero por ahora tenía que conformarse con caminar rápidamente hacia los pilares, donde al menos podía estar de pie.

Pero cuando se acercó a los pilares más o menos en el punto medio del tramo de puente actual, fue la tinta que notó primero. Tinta impregnada de Chakra, el tipo utilizado por ninjas. Y esta tinta, ella entendió en un instante cuando vio que el par de Shinobi arrodillados en el centro de la construcción, jugueteando con algo, estaba destinado a amplificar y dirigir una explosión.

El puño alrededor de su corazón pareció apretarse y Sakura no pudo respirar por un momento largo, no podía pensar, casi no tenía la suficiente presencia mental para mantener sus pies firmemente plantados en la parte inferior del puente. Pero luego uno de ellos levantó la mirada, su mirada atrapándola.

El cabello, una lila oscura, enmarcaba un rostro atractivo, sus ojos eran de un deslumbrante color plateado. Mientras se desenrollaba, ella vio que no podía haber mucha diferencia en su edad a juzgar por su constitución, pero lo impasible que dormitaba en esos ojos de plata no era algo que ella hubiera visto en los ojos de ninguno de sus compañeros de edad.

Casi antes de notar que se movía, tenía cuchillos en sus manos. No Kunai, cuchillos, con una ligera curva extraña, sostenida en un agarre inverso en un ángulo de 45 grados con respecto a sus muñecas. Ella había visto eso demostrado una vez, aunque no podía recordar dónde. El movimiento hacia delante dejaría un corte enorme, la espalda rasgaría la carne más desordenadamente.

Su extraña parálisis se evaporó y lo único que pudo pensar fue en escapar, llegar a un lugar donde pudiera encender sus bengalas, donde no corriera ningún riesgo de caerse en ningún momento. Ella corrió hacia el borde del puente y él casi la atrapó, lanzándose hacia adelante en un poderoso límite. Evitó lo peor, casi tropezó en lugar de esquivarlo con gracia, pero la hoja se enganchó en el borde de su labio y abrió una línea caliente a lo largo de su mejilla.

La adrenalina le dio velocidad, si no gracia, y se volcó sobre el borde con solo unos segundos de sobra. Sus ojos se fijaron en su entorno en un instante y aunque su pensamiento primordial era escapar , otros se inmiscuyeron, más por hábito que por diseño. Si no hubiera sido por años de acondicionamiento, nada se habría filtrado a través de su pánico.

Tal como estaba, la visión de Tazuna detuvo sus planes de fuga, porque él y los demás estaban trabajando constantemente al final del puente y el Shinobi que la perseguía no era la única amenaza. Sus pies ya se movían mientras su mente buscaba desesperadamente algo así como un plan. Nada vino, pero su cuerpo se movió, corriendo hacia la ciudad porque esa era la dirección que ella había estado enfrentando. Su mano hurgó en su bolsa en busca de una bengala, pero una cuchilla afilada raspando el dorso de su mano la hizo soltarla, dejándola pasar inútilmente por el puente.

Su cazador todavía no había pronunciado una sola palabra y de alguna manera su persecución silenciosa e implacable era casi peor que cualquier burla que podría haber hecho. La hizo sentir dolorosamente el miedo que cabalgaba como un nudo apretado en su pecho, apretando más. No tenía ni la velocidad de Sasuke-kun ni la resistencia de Naruto; en cualquier momento, los químicos que fluían por sus venas no serían suficientes para impulsarla hacia adelante.

Se tambaleó de repente hacia los barriles de alquitrán, sin pensar, solo reaccionó, y de alguna manera logró levantar una y lanzarla hacia su perseguidor. Estaba tan cerca como ella se dio vuelta que no tenía espacio para esquivar, solo espacio suficiente para cruzar sus brazos y proteger su rostro.

Tal vez era la forma en que su Chakra se disparaba erráticamente, tal vez era otra cosa, pero el cañón cedió con un crujido, pesado como el alquitrán, rígido, el calor del sol no le había dado mucha viscosidad aún, pero aún lo suficiente como para manchar y cubriendo sus brazos y frente.

No había pensamiento consciente, nada que pudiera llamarse un plan, pero vio vacilación, buscó otra bengala y luego ...

El magnesio se quemaba a varios miles de grados, por lo que este tipo de bengalas solo se usaban en barcos. No puede extinguirse con agua, de la que puede extraer oxígeno, solo puede extinguirse. El punto de inflamación del alquitrán es mucho más bajo que eso.

Era una pesadilla, esta sustancia negra y hirviente se le metía en la carne, su ropa se incendiaba, el olor a piel quemada, el grito que retorcía sus labios, los cuchillos que se acercaban a ella con la pesada inevitabilidad del destino sin importar ninguna estas cosas. Sakura de alguna manera logró atrapar sus manos por encima de donde el alquitrán seguía ardiendo, la tela debajo de sus sudorosas palmas incómodamente caliente pero no tan ardiente como el calor del resto de él.

Él estaba gritando, pensó ella, pero apenas podía oírlo, solo sentía el peso y la fuerza de su cuerpo empujando sus cuchillos en un terrible camino hacia ella, su agarre se movió hacia ellos y fueron señalados hacia ella como gemelos.

Cualquier fuerza milagrosa que hubiera tenido antes se había ido; ahora le temblaban los músculos y sabía que no podría retenerlo hasta que muriera. Magnesio todavía ardía blanco y caliente como una estrella en sus ojos y era un monstruo escrito en luz blanca que ella mantuvo a raya. Pero esta única cosa que ella recordaba de la Academia.

Dejó que un brazo se quedara flácido, moviendo el cuchillo de un lado al otro cuando su impulso lo empujó hacia adelante, usando ese momento para cambiar el agarre de su muñeca y pasar su otro cuchillo por un rastro de carne y huesos. De alguna manera, el alquitrán se transfirió, con una pequeña mancha de agonía en sus manos.

Cayó hacia adelante, todavía ardiendo, todavía gritando, todavía muriendo, y fue un gemido aterrorizado y miserable que ella recogió el cuchillo que no estaba enterrado debajo del cadáver.

Ella no pensó en encender otra bengala para Naruto, ni siquiera en ese momento realmente tenía la intención de tratar con el otro Shinobi. Pero sus manos estaban quemadas y, como carne de cerdo frita en una sartén, la grasa hirviente de un infierno humano le había pintado manchas en la camisa, las llamas lamiendo aún recordaban de cerca.

Estaba ardiendo y todo lo que podía pensar era en extinguirlo. Sakura casi se tira al borde del puente, recordando solo en el último momento en su pánico que una caída desde esta altura podría terminar lo que su cazador de ojos plateados había comenzado.

Seguía viendo esos ojos, seguía mirando hervir su piel, incluso cuando sus ojos apenas podían enfocarse lo suficiente como para distinguir un pilar. Se deslizó más de lo que subió, su Chakra aún era incierto, y se sumergió profundamente en el agua fría.

Solo reemplazó un tipo de pánico por otro, porque por un momento no pudo recordar cómo nadar, casi jadeó y se ahogó, pero el primer toque de agua contra sus dientes fue suficiente para que ella chisporroteara y se sacudiera hacia la superficie. No fue un lindo baño y fue solo la suerte lo que le impidió cortarse con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. Llegó al pilar, aferrándose a él desesperadamente.

 _Alguien que me salve_ , ella tenía espacio suficiente para pensar. _Por favor, alguien sálvame._ Pero no hubo gritos de consuelo, ni rastro de rescate, solo un patrón como una fea telaraña negra estirada en la parte inferior del puente. Y otro enemigo, este con unas extrañas espadas gemelas que parecían **colmillos** y que chisporroteaban electricidad.

Ella ya estaba bajando de su adrenalina, sus músculos temblaban, su cabello caía alrededor de su cara. El corte en su rostro y en el dorso de su mano gritaba en el agua salada y todavía estaba viendo soles blancos.

Pero no había nadie más.

Solo Sakura.

Y cuando Raiga Kurosuki estaba por dejar caer sus Kibas en el agua, una sombra apareció detrás suyo y le agarro de la cabeza y mandíbula.

Sakura no pudo pensar en nada cuando vio como la cabeza de su otro perseguidor giraba en un ángulo de 110 grados, y luego, solo vio unos rojos.

* * *

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(1*) Movimiento usado en el boxeo, golpe recto con la mano delantera del púgil, considerado el más básico e importante del boxeo. Se lanza con la mano izquierda en el caso de los peleadores diestros y con la derecha de los zurdos. Es utilizado para hacer contacto frecuente con la cabeza del rival, marcar la distancia, restarle visibilidad y preparar combinaciones de golpes más potentes. Si bien el jab no es un golpe especialmente poderoso, tiene la ventaja de que implica el menor riesgo posible al ser lanzado porque no se descompone la guardia al hacerlo, además de que si es tirado con precisión y consistencia llega a desgastar al oponente.**

 **(*2) Shikako es una OC del fic de auto-inserción "Dreaming of Sunshine" de Silver Queen, siendo el fic con más fanáticos, (posiblemente) más capítulos, mejor estructurado y en general, el fic más famoso de todo el fandom de Naruto, muy recomendado. En particular en el fic no la shipeo con nadie (aunque hay otros que si, diablos, hay paginas enteras de personas que discuten sobre ella) aquí tampoco es la excepción, solo que me encanta el personaje, y prácticamente, en este fic Naruko toma el lugar de Naruto canon, quería que ella tuviera su propia amiga Nara, que en el futuro sea OP lo hace mejor. En particular, simplemente quiero que Naruto tenga una amiga mujer, ya que no todo el mundo caen en sus "encantos" y Shikako sigue siendo prácticamente como la autora Silver Queen se ve en Naruto, dudo que a ella le guste que su personaje sea usado de "esa" forma en un fic harem. Por otro lado, también les recomiendo un muy buen fic ShikakoxNaruto, "No Shadows Without the Sun" parece que fue escrito por la autora original. Es increíblemente bueno, y la relación es bien construida.**

 **(*3) Lenguaje honorifico japonés, y se distinguen tres categorías: sonkeigo (** **尊敬語** **), lenguaje respetuoso; kenjōgo (** **謙譲語** **), lenguaje humilde (o "lenguaje modesto"); y teineigo (** **丁寧語** **), lenguaje educado. Lingüísticamente, los dos más antiguos son honoríficos hacia el referente, usados para hacer mención a alguien sobre quien se habla, y la última es una forma de dirigirse honoríficamente usada para referirse a quien se le está hablando. Algunas veces son también usadas dos o más categorías adicionales, lo que da un total de cinco categorías en total: teichōgo (** **丁重語** **) "lenguaje cortés" y bikago (** **美化語** **), "embellecimiento de las palabras", pero a menudo estas categorías son incluidas en las otras tres: teichōgo como una forma de kenjōgo (humilde), bikago como una forma de teineigo (educado) – estas otras dos categorías usan la misma forma que las categorías general, pero son usadas en contextos diferentes, por lo que han sido diferenciadas por algunos lingüistas. Cada tipo de lenguaje posee su propio vocabulario y terminación verbal.**

 **Un pequeño power up para Haku, sus Espejos Demoniacos de Hielo pueden funcionar de manera similar a los Yomotsu Hirasaka de Kaguya, solamente que en vez de transportarte entre dimensiones se trata de proyectar Chakra de hielo en una localización donde aparece otro, luego de eso, se pueden atravesar y aparecer en donde esta el otro espejo de hielo.**

 **Además de eso, siendo que en esto son con un Naruto de 15-16 años, Haku tiene alrededor de 18-19 años, con esa edad, estoy seguro que posee habilidades OP por descubrir más habilidades.**

 **Además de eso, también posee otro Kekkei Genkai, pero tendrán que esperar para verlo ;D**

* * *

 **Semillas de Vigor (Anteriormente llamados Frijoles de Vigor)**

Las Semillas de Vigor son un tipo muy raro de semillas que solo crece en el suelo fértil hecho por Mokuton. Estas semillas son muy valiosas y no se pueden cultivar en ningún otro lugar. Los que generan estas semillas también son los únicos que saben cómo cultivar, germinar y mantenerlo en secreto de los demás.

Debido a la energía natural y la tierra fértil, los granos están infundidos con una increíble cantidad de energía física. Solo necesitando comer uno, si es consumido, el consumidor sentirá una ráfaga de energía física directa a través de su cuerpo aumentando todos sus sentidos y capacidades físicas por un corto tiempo. Además, las semillas pueden restablecer instantáneamente todo el Chakra y la resistencia, así como también curar cualquier lesión sostenida además de las extremidades cortadas para rejuvenecer por completo al consumidor con toda su fuerza. Una vez que se consume uno, el consumidor no necesita comer durante tres días, ya que uno llena completamente el estómago.

* * *

 **Basado enteramente en las semillas del ermitaño :b**

 **No tengo nada que decir, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	5. El Hijo Caido

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **El Hijo Caído**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En la era posterior cuando el gran Yeren cayó en el Día de las Flores, en los días previos al Diluvio, había un hombre que vivía en el Oeste del mundo, en la región entre dos ríos, y su nombre era Adán. Era el jefe de su tribu, y todos lo consideraban un gobernante justo y razonable, sabio en palabra y admirable de hecho. Su tribu estaba descalza y mordisqueada, arreando sus humildes bandadas entre las antiguas ciudades monolíticas del oeste. Eran una gente resistente, soportando muchas pruebas y dificultades, derrotando a poderosos monstruos y logrando gloriosas acciones en nombre de su señor.

Cuando Adán tenía treinta y cinco años, habiendo reinado como jefe de su tribu durante quince años, se encontró con un valle escondido, que era fértil y abundante en vida. Su pueblo, cansado de sus andanzas, les pidió que permanecieran allí en el valle y vivieran en paz y prosperidad, y a este pedido, Adán estuvo de acuerdo.

Dentro del valle, entre los muchos animales y plantas frutales que vivían allí, dos árboles estaban en el centro del jardín. Estos árboles eran el Árbol de la Vida y el Árbol del Conocimiento, y fueron vigilados por sus guardianes gemelos, el hermano y la hermana que habían estado de guardia desde los Primeros Hijos de Yesod, muchas edades antes incluso de Yeren.

El guardián del Árbol del Conocimiento era Nahash, la Serpiente, que más tarde fue nombrado el Adversario, que se mantenía vigilante de su poder secreto. Habló de todas las maravillas que podrían lograrse con el poder del Árbol, y pondría a prueba la habilidad y el espíritu del hombre.

El guardián del Árbol de la Vida era Hakhama, la Gran Voz, quien más tarde se llamó Sofía, vigilaba sus dones. Ella enseñó el uso apropiado del conocimiento y los métodos mediante los cuales la vida podría extenderse a través del cobre y el bronce, y hablaba a menudo las instrucciones del Todopoderoso.

Aquí, Adán ahora reinaba como jefe entre la Gente de los Dos Árboles. Interpretó los edictos de la Voz para su pueblo, y fue dotado con los frutos de ambos, al igual que su esposa, Hawwah. Los dos dieron a luz a tres hijos, cuyos nombres eran Hevel, Qayin y Set.

Hevel se convirtió en el protector y campeón de la Gente de los Dos Árboles y llevó consigo la Espada Tumbling, que era misericordia y justicia. Era un hombre sencillo que hablaba poco, pero era muy hábil en el combate y defendía el valle y la gente de las bestias y los demonios que vagaban por el desierto.

Qayin, su hermano, estaba dotado de magia y narración de cuentos, y se convirtió en un gran chamán. Algún día se convertiría en jefe de la tribu, y se lo tenía en alta estima, igual que su hermano Hevel.

Set fue olvidado con el pasar de las historias, ya que él era un hombre humilde y nunca alcanzó la prominencia de sus hermanos. Desvió su mente de la gloria marcial y la destreza mágica, centrándose en cambio en las filosofías naturales y el servicio de los pobres. En las sombras, volviéndose un conocido maestro hermético, de lo esotérico y de las artes desconocidas.

Ahora la Serpiente, que custodiaba el Árbol del Conocimiento y conocía los secretos de la magia profunda, había mirado hacia el Este, y veía en esas regiones una sombra en formación.

Un nuevo poder estaba surgiendo dentro de un antiguo reino, un poder que se tragaba todo a su paso.

Los viejos dioses habían sido descubiertos, y todos sus terribles ritos ahora conocían la práctica pública. Lo más horrible de todo es que la Serpiente vio al _**Řəý Ə§çåřłæþå**_ que se elevaba desde las profundidades del Abismo y que se alzaba para consumir toda la creación.

La Serpiente vio esto y, asustada de cómo el Todopoderoso podía permitir que tal cosa existiera, actuó por su propia voluntad. Quería atacar primero, cortar la sombra de los Daevas antes de que se extendiera demasiado, cortar las manos del Rey antes de que pudieran propagar aún más su asquerosa influencia.

La Serpiente se acercó a Hawwah, porque ella era más sabia que su marido, y le habló de los peligros del este, y de los mayores dones del Árbol del Conocimiento que podrían usarse contra los Daevas. Pero ella rechazó los regalos, porque podía ver el costo que eso supondría.

La Serpiente habló entonces a Qayin, advirtiéndole de la sombra en el este y le reveló el conocimiento secreto, enseñándole las magias más poderosas y los hechizos más potentes. Él iba a dirigir la marcha contra la sombra en el este.

Este conocimiento resultó ser una carga demasiado grande para Qayin: en verdad, sería una carga demasiado grande para muchos de los dioses.

La mente de Qayin se deshizo bajo la tensión de su conocimiento oculto, y perdió lo que una vez había poseído, los ojos de un niño y un espíritu descubierto. Se volvió retraído, comiendo poco y durmiendo menos, y se llenó de desesperación ante el tormento que ahora conocía.

Su hermano Hevel, a instancias de su madre Hawwah, le habló de esto. Una discusión estalló sobre palabras inocentes, aumentando en intensidad hasta que, en un ataque de ira, Qayin derribó a su hermano Hevel con una piedra.

Adán no pudo soportar ver a su segundo hijo muerto. Qayin fue desterrado del valle, maldito, y abandonado para vagar por el desierto.

El espíritu de Hevel regresó a su cuerpo después de cinco días, porque en aquellos días los peligrosos Caminos entre las tierras de los vivos y las tierras de los muertos todavía podían ser recorridos por los héroes de los hombres. Pero su regreso no fue recibido con regocijo; él permaneció distante de su familia y amigos, y era de comportamiento oscuro.

Toda la gente, viendo que su futuro jefe era desterrado y su campeón ahora estaba atrapado por la desesperación, y escuchando los rumores al este de los Daevas creciendo cada vez más fuerte y llegando cada vez más hacia el oeste, gritaron de dolor.

Cuando la sombra de los Daevas ya no podía ser ignorada, Hevel tomó su espada y se dirigió hacia el este. Allí luchó contra los Daevas durante tres o treinta años, hasta que no se supo nada más.

El tomo acciones, construyendo poderosos baluartes y defensas alrededor del valle de los siervos de cobre de Hahkama, y levantando del pueblo un ejército para defender su hogar.

Pasaron los años, y surgieron noticias de un gran ejército del este, un ejército final, enviado a conquistar todo el oeste, y en su cabeza estaba el Carnicero, Ab-Leshal, el más feroz de los generales Daevitas, dotado de una fuerza aterradora y terrorífica hechicería. Muchas de las personas huyeron, dispersándose al viento y la misericordia del exterior.

Qayin, al enterarse de la condena que vendría a la gente, regresó a su casa y allí fue recibido por el Carnicero. Aquí, Qayin vio con horror que Ab-Leshal era en verdad su hermano Hevel, quien en vanidad se había jurado a sí mismo ante los dioses oscuros de los Daevas y se había embriagado con sus magias negras.

Qayin una vez más tomó una piedra para matar a su hermano, y por esto Ab-Leshal le arrancó los brazos, primero la derecha y luego la izquierda.

Ab-Leshal luego se dirigió al valle y a la gente con sus legiones y brujerías y bestias de guerra, y mostró todo el poder de los Daevas. La gente fue asesinada, incluso el viejo Adán y Hawwah.

Hakhana, la mujer que fue la Voz que habló por Dios, se hizo añicos, su cuerpo roto y saqueado.

El Árbol de la Vida fue robado y el Árbol del Conocimiento fue incendiado. Nahash el Serpiente huyó, primero a la torre de Babel, y más tarde a la Biblioteca del Reino Akashico, donde permaneció en penitencia por su participación en estas cosas. El jardín en el desierto se redujo a cenizas, y los que no fueron asesinados fueron encadenados, conducidos de vuelta a los pozos de esclavos de los Daevas.

Set, olvidado por todos, permaneció, protegido por la última de sus defensas rotas, y observó cómo las cenizas se enfriaban. Vio por delante la destrucción del mundo y la victoria de Iksana, que se alzaba como nubes en el horizonte. Y él estaba muy asustado.

Set oró por la esperanza, y fue respondido. Le mostraron el camino que tomaría el futuro. Hubo un Diluvio, hasta el momento en que el Rey Escarlata podría ser verdaderamente destruido. Un período de seguridad dentro de Yesod, donde la magia estaba escondida, y el Rey estaba atrapado en sus reinos infernales. La guerra se libraría en secreto, hasta que ese secreto ya no fuera necesario.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que tenía ante sí, Set reunió a treinta y seis hombres y mujeres, y estableció una orden para ellos, escondida para siempre. En absoluta humildad, servirían al mundo, pasando sus mantos de una generación a otra en secreto, desconocido incluso para ellos mismos, hasta el final de todas las cosas. Ellos serían los que arreglarían el mundo.

Los Treinta y Seis se dispersaron a naciones lejanas, y allí esperaron, mientras la ruina llegaba a Daevon en el este.

Ab-Leshal había regresado triunfante, pero no duraría.

Esa parte de él que era Hevel, que había jugado a la sombra de los Árboles, que había amado a sus hermanos y protegido a la Gente, todavía vivía en su alma ennegrecida, y esto lo volvía loco.

Contraatacó a los Daevas que lo habían esclavizado, y con furia e ira derribo sus ídolos, y degolló a sus reyes sacerdotes, y llevaron la ruina a su ciudad.

El Dios Moloch, el Rey Cornudo coronado de la vergüenza, se puso de pie para enfrentar a Hevel-Ab-Leshal, y él también fue derrotado, se convirtió en una enfermiza sombra de su propio poder. En otro lugar, los pueblos subyugados del mundo, que vieron el final que estaba a la mano, devolvieron el golpe a los Daevas, para impregnar el mundo con sangre Daevita.

Hevel-Ab-Leshal, hijo de Adán, que había derrotado a los dioses de Daevon, levantó la voz en desafío al Rey Escarlata.

Y el Rey Escarlata le respondió.

Hevel-Ab-Leshal, hijo de Adán, tomó su espada, y las compuertas del **Cielo** se abrieron con un Diluvio que limpiaría el tiempo mismo.

Y al hacerlo, el Todopoderoso invocó al mundo, por primera vez desde que se pronunció la Palabra.

Y el mundo fue llamado a _ser testigo_.

Esta es la historia de la humanidad, cuarta y última raza infantil de la Tierra, desde el hallazgo de los dos árboles hasta el Diluvio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Una suave brisa de agua se sentía en los cabellos y la piel de Naruto mientras su sudor perlaba su carne, su aliento caliente, sus músculos tensados y distendidos mientras soportaba la presión del agua sobre su espalda, creando una burbuja de aire alrededor de Sakura. Antes de agarrarla de la cadera y saltar en el agua para salir de allí.

Aterrizando de nuevo en el puente, sus pies se enterraron en el concreto mientras cargaba a Sakura, agitando la cabeza como un perro para quitar el agua de su pelaje.

Sakura respiraba agitada, abrazando a Naruto temblando, no por frío, pero por absoluto terror, y el rubio no se molesto en bajarla o llamarle la atención mientras la llevaba cargada como una princesa, viendo a los dos cuerpos de sus enemigos, uno calcinado y el otro con el cuello roto—Así que.. ¿qué paso aquí? En general— susurro el rubio, más que nada para si mismo mientras caminaba hacía el cadáver del tipo al que le doblo el cuello.

Con calma, lo inspecciono de manera cuidadosa (eso si, estaba usando su pie para sacudirlo y patearlo) y al final camino hacía las espadas que había dejado botadas—Mío— declaro levantándolas con el pie, lanzándolas al aire y luego atrapándolas con una mano y poniéndoselas en la espalda.

Luego de eso, miro a la pelirrosa en sus brazos, que seguía… catatónica cuanto menos. Se encogió de hombros y camino con ella en sus brazos, sin siquiera importarle en lo más mínimo.

 _Me pregunto que habrán estado haciendo esos dos aquí._ Sopeso el rubio inspeccionando el ahora calcinado cuerpo del otro Shinobi. _El cuerpo del primero esta demasiado… chamuscado como para reconocerlo, el segundo es Raiga Kurosuki, y estas deben ser las legendarias Kibas, unas de las 7 espadas legendarias de Kiri._ Mirando por sobre el hombro sus nuevas adquisiciones, Naruto mentalmente se frotaba un bigote imaginario para pensar. _Mmm, voy ver como replico la espada del chico azul y el viejo sin cejas, eso o los mato y me las quedo, se ven como espadas que pueda usar mucho._

—Oí, Sakura, ¿sigues consiente?— pregunto el Ojiazul moviéndola con el brazo, haciendo temblar a la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué… que fue lo que… que paso?— pregunto la Ojijade entre tartamudeos, mirando a todo lado posible completamente alarmada.

Naruto se le quedo viendo otro poco, antes de hablar—Unos ninjas te atacaron, un par de trabajadores los vieron y me fueron a avisar, aproveche que uno estaba por atacarte y le rompí el cuello por detrás mientras que al otro lograste quemarlo vivo.

La pelirrosa se quedo taciturna unos segundos, quedando con la mirada en blanco ante la información, hasta que Naruto la bajo y se aseguro que pudiera caminar—Todo… todo estaba tan borroso y pasaba tan rápido, yo no quise matarlo.

—Pero lo hiciste, y eso es algo bueno— declaro el Ojiazul apuntando con su pulgar detrás de él, y Sakura se giro, viendo unas cargas y notas explosivas—. Ellos plantaron bastante de esas por todo el puente, una vez terminado lo iban a hacer estallar y… bueno, ese es otro asunto— hablo el rubio mientras la volvía a ver a ella—. Muéstrame tu mano.

La pelirrosa, algo taciturna, extendió su mano, mostrando una profunda cortada en ella. Haciendo al rubio agarrarle del dorso y mirar con detenimiento el corte—¿Es…Es gra-grave?— la Ojiverde pregunto, algo mareada por estar sangrando de allí por varios minutos.

—Puede que te quede una cicatriz, podría ser peor, 3 centímetros más y pierdes la mitad de la mano— declaro el Uzumaki mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando una pequeña botella de vidrio con un liquido de color verde transparente. Untándolo en la herida, la pelirrosa se espero una especie de ardor, pero el liquido enfrió el escozor en su herida, para su sorpresa, incluso se introdujo en su piel abierta sin dolor alguno, para que luego Naruto sacase una pasta de color verdoso, más claro, en una botella un poco más grande y untara un poco en la herida—. En un par de horas debería haber cerrado— y para finalizar, rebusco en sus bolsillos para buscar un trozo de tela roja que enrollo alrededor de la herida—. Naruko la habría podido sanar en un instante, lamento no poder hacer más.

—N-No hay problema— dijo Sakura, algo sonrojada por toda la atención dada por el rubio, quien simplemente asintió antes de dar la vuelta.

—Por cierto, Sakura— murmuro el Ojiazul, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella le escuchara—. Estas mojada y no llevas sostén. Esa no es una buena combinación— dijo, las palabras tardando en llegar a la mente de la pelirrosa mientras Naruto saltaba para irse.

—Je, olvide que tiene esa voz, como mil violines siendo tocados al mismo tiempo— murmuro el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

—¡NAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

—…Tocados por un ejercito de simios— termino tapándose los oídos **(*1)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ahora caminando por las calles de Nami, el rubio miraba la situación de la aldea.

Las cosas estaban peor de lo que habría creído en un principio, el olor a suciedad, agua estancada, sangre y… otras cosas, inundaba el aire, su nariz se frunció mientras empezaba a respirar por la boca para no sentir esos olores.

Un grupo de niños cuya ropa era un montón de telas grises ensuciadas paso a su lado, riendo y girando a su alrededor, y luego de ello, sintió como alguien agarraba su indumentaria ninja y se la quitaba.

Vio a los niños correr, uno de ellos llevando su porta Kunai y Shuriken, y se les quedo viendo antes de que el niño se tropezara y botara todas las armas dentro al suelo, haciendo un estruendo, los demás niños deteniéndose y volteándolo a ver, asustados.

 _Creían que era una bolsa de comida._ Razono el rubio dando lentos pasos hacía el niño quien, temblando, devolvía la mirada. Alzando su mano, agarro su indumentaria con una mano y abriéndola, empezó a guardar las armas dentro.

Guardando y cerrando su porta armas, ayudo al niño a pararse mientras el grupo de niños se acercaba con miedo.

—No deberías de dudar tanto al agarrar algo, tus manos tiemblan tanto que cualquiera podría darse cuenta que tratas de robarles— le indico Naruto, sorprendiendo al niño y a los demás por ese consejo—. Con lo hambriento que estas no debería sorprenderme que tiembles tanto, apenas tienes fuerza para caminar— susurro para si mismo, mientras levantaba al niño y lo ponía por sobre su hombro—. Vengan.

Sin estar de todo convencidos, caminaron temerosos detrás del chico de cabello rubio, este deteniéndose al llegar a un árbol seco y muerto, poniendo su mano sobre él.

Cerrando sus ojos, un aura dorada cubrió su cuerpo al momento que la traspasaba al árbol como si fuese viento, algo de la energía natural de Tai traspasándose al árbol. Las ramas negras pasando a tomar un color café, hojas empezando a crecer hasta llenar el árbol, y de sus flores una enorme cantidad de manzanas crecieron.

Agarro una de las manzanas con su mano libre, golpeando suavemente el árbol con el codo, y haciendo que el resto cayera al suelo.

Los niños se quedaron incrédulos hasta que escucharon el sonido de masticar, viendo al niño en el hombro de Naruto masticar la manzana con lagrimas bajando de sus ojos, sed y hambre saciándose con cada mordida.

Naruto le dejo suavemente a la sombra del árbol, los demás niños yendo también a comer mientras él se retiraba, no sintiendo satisfacción ni felicidad, pero si lo que necesitaba hacer.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Un suave olor a madera y resinas perfumó la habitación conforme los rayos matinales calentaron la estancia. Era ya imposible prolongar el sueño, la luz era demasiada y un pájaro carpintero insistía en horadar la pared exterior de su dormitorio. El entablado del suelo chirrió ligeramente y un acre olor a mejunje de hierbas sustituyó al de madera.

Sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

—Para ti nunca es muy temprano, ¿verdad? —dijo con voz ronca.

Escuchó una risa suave en respuesta y sintió el peso de su hermana al borde de la cama.

—Y para ti nunca es demasiado tarde. No me percaté de que llegaste hasta que me desperté.

Naruto abrió los ojos, desperezándose. Naruko le sonrió, sostenía una pequeña canasta con huevos en el regazo. Se aproximó para besarla en la mejilla, alegrado de verla risueña y taciturna, como siempre. Aunque su hermana pequeña ya no era una niña, le costaba trabajo verla como una adulta en veces.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el día de ayer? —preguntó ella.

A Naruto llegó de golpe el recuerdo de lo vista en Nami, una mezcla de frustración e impotencia aparecía en su cara.

—¿Tan mal?— preguntó la rubia.

—Fue extraño, no me imaginé que fuera a ser tan… mal—dijo antes de aclarar su garganta—. Adivino que a ustedes les fue bien en su entrenamiento.

—Sakura es mejor controlando su Chakra que yo— murmuro deprimida, escuchando una suave risa de Naruto.

—Es más fácil controlar la corriente de un río cuando este no es grande— declaro mientras se levantaba, mostrándole a Naruko un abdomen marcado por las cicatrices, ella trago levemente, muchas de esas cicatrices Naruto las había recibido por ella, pero Naruto no parecía demasiado interesado.

Camino por el cuarto, hasta ir donde estaba su chaqueta. Saco de sus bolsillos un pergamino color rojo que soltó en el suelo, abriéndolo totalmente para mostrar como estaba lleno de sellos de almacenamiento—Wow… ¿Y eso para que es?

—Un proyecto mío— dijo liberando varios frascos que antes se encontraban en el pergamino, diferentes colores y consistencias—. La mayoría de cosas que están aquí no las venden en ninguna de las naciones, las consideran basura por no saber lo que hacen juntándoles.

—¿Eh?

—Hacemos cosas útiles con ellos— resumió mientras agarraba un frasco con un polvo blanco—. Eso de aquí por ejemplo, es Carbonato Cálcico, o Cal, se puede aumentar bastante el nivel de tierra donde plantar, mezclándolo con tierra y calcinándolo a fuego se consigue argamasa, parecida al cemento, y con algas puedes hacer jabón.

—Wow… creo que entendí que es útil, ¿así que harás jabón con la cal?

—Nop— dijo sacando un polvo de color más gris, trozos de carbón negro molidos hasta ser unos polvos negros y una masa grimosa—. Esto es azufre, carbón vegetal y Nitrato Potásico.

Naruko vio como los echaba todos en una bolsa café con bastante cuidado, murmurando "75% de nitrato potásico, 10% de azufre y 15% de carbón" como si fuese que leyese instrucciones—Que puedas saber que es que me sorprende… pero no me has dicho para que es.

—Pólvora— declaro levantando un saco grande con una sustancia negra hecha polvo.

—¿Pólvo que?

—Hace muchos años en otro continente, un hombre pensó en hacer algo como esto, una sustancia que explota con la más mínima chispa. Como un sello explosivo, pero en vez de explotar por sobrecarga de Chakra, explota por reacción química.

—¿Qué harás con eso?— pregunto ella mientras Naruto le mostraba unas pequeñas bolas de metal puntiagudas con un pequeño sello como mecha que estaban sobre una piel café.

—Los sellos explosivos se pueden explotar de forma remota, y mezclados con pólvora generan una explosión 15 veces más potente, como para destruir una buena parte del puente con una sola de estas. Además… tengo otro proyecto en mente.

Naruko vio a su hermano sacar del pergamino dos grandes trozos de metal, uno tan pesado que cuarteo el techo—El de la derecha es hierro… ¿y el otro?

—Tungsteno— informo mientras apretaba su mano en un puño—. Tan denso como el oro, dos veces más duro que el hierro, y resiste mucho más el calor que cualquier otro material— golpeando los trozos al mismo tiempo, los partió en pedazos pequeños mientras algo de sangre bajaba de la mano del rubio y sacando un Kunai que fue recubierto de rayos, empezó a darles forma—. Si termino esto será algo grande, desde corta a larga distancia, podría crear… mejor dejo que sea una sorpresa.

—Bueno… ¿tienes hambre?

—No, pero conseguí un par de cosas para que coman todos bien— el joven de 14 años indico, mientras que creaba unos pequeños trozos de metal cilíndricos con la punta pareciendo un aguijón para atravesar carne—. Ve tu a comer, yo les sigo dentro de un rato— Naruko asintió mientras dejaba a Naruto en el cuarto, este empezó a trabajar más apresuradamente—. Veamos, esto es metal puro, así que si lo mezclo con energía electromagnética podría ser capaz de aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de impacto.

Los murmullos de Naruto eran seguidos de él empezando a juntar las piezas una a una, mostrando que el resultado fina era un par de objetos rectangulares de 15 centímetros de ancho y al menos 30 de alto.

Eran dos pistolas.

 **Donner & Schlag.**

Guardándolas de regreso en el pergamino, Naruto miro su mano derecha, en donde un raro circulo verde con runas y un triangulo en el centro se miraban.

Sin una expresión concreta, llevo sus dedos hacía dicha marca mientras un par de mechas de su cabello se tornaban negras y su ojo izquierdo brillaba en rojo.

—El Rey de Rojo esta despertando.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **(*1) Chiste de la autoría de mi hermano menor Eien no Hiryu v:**

 **Capitulo corto, lo se, pero peor es nada, ahh, y por cierto, esa profecía que leyeron será importante en el futuro.**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


End file.
